Divine Concubine
by CiraArana
Summary: Finally complete! Sequel to Dragon's Prey. A new problem, a new adventure, but some things don't change ... MirSan and SessKag.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Divine Concubine

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Koga and Sesshomaru belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The rest is _mine_.

Rating: R now, will be NC17 later

Pairing: Miroku/Sango (a lot in terms of length), Sesshomaru/Kagome (a lot in terms of intensity)

_Widmung: Diese langerwartete Fortsetzung widme ich Nefertiri, The California Club, sowie allen anderen, die dies hier auf Anhieb verstehen.

* * *

_

**Divine Concubine**

**by CiraArana **

**Preface. Or: Extended Author's Note **

Here it is. The one you've been waiting and clamouring for: the sequel to Dragon's Prey. There were so many who asked for it – and quite a lot of them did it so nicely. Thank you all very much! There was even a handful of readers who _kept_ asking for it. Thank you even more! Your wish is my command. -

Now, before we start, a few annotations. I feel I must explain this story beforehand. Otherwise you'll kill me.

I have decided to write all three sequels to Dragon's Prey; and while I know that some of you are now cheering happily, let me warn you: this will be a series in four parts. And the relationship of Sesshomaru and Kagome will progress one step in each part of the series. So, no fluffy romance just now. But it will come. Eventually. If you keep that in mind, I think you will be able to curb down any murderous intentions.

I also want to answer a few of the reviews I got for Dragon's Prey – but very shortly. First, I got some indignant reviews for chapter 9 where people asked my why this had suddenly turned out Sess/Kag while I had said it would be Inu/Kag. I might be mistaken, but I think I said in the summary of Dragon's Prey that there would be some Inu/Kag and then a lot of Sess/Kag. Anyway, to make it very clear once and for all: this is Sess/Kag – with a lot of Mir/San in between.

Secondly, I got many reviews begging me not to make Kagome a concubine; some even demanded that I change the title. Dear worried reviewers, did Kagome get eaten in Dragon's Prey? Why then assume she would become a concubine? And Sesshomaru's no less. Much as I admire him, he is not a god.

Last but not least: Don't expect quick answers. This is only part two in a series of four stories. And I'm not a nice author.

* * *

**1. Wraiths**

The small group of travellers walked down a meandering path through a lush forest. Around them bees hummed, birds chirped and leaves rustled. Above them snow-white clouds sailed through a bright blue sky. Rays of a warm sun filtered through the treetops. It was a beautiful late summer's day.

Miroku sighed uneasily. The silence between his companions was so thick he felt he would be able to cut it. It had been that way since the memorable day about one month ago, and nothing that had happened so far had been able to change this complete, utter silence.

To be more precise, it had been that way since the storm of Inu Yasha's infuriated temper had passed.

Miroku gazed ahead at their red-clad leader, who was walking in front of the group. His back was rigidly turned towards them and he neither looked at them nor talked to them. A good deal behind him followed Sango and Kagome, and at the rear of the group Miroku with Shippo clinging to his shoulder.

This had not changed, either. They had been travelling in that formation since the day after. Kagome had gone home for some days and she had come back, but nothing had changed. They were still travelling in silence; their group still was torn between Inu Yasha at the front and the rest of them somewhere behind.

Miroku could not condemn any of his companions. Everybody who had been witness to the argument between Kagome-sama and Inu Yasha would understand, and understand not only their behaviour but those of the others as well.

After Kagome's stunning disclosure that Sesshomaru had offered to help her with the dragon-problem and that she had accepted his offer Inu Yasha had first been shocked and silent. Very silent. Too silent. They should have known that he would not swallow it so easily, and he had not. The hanyou's silence had only lasted until lunch. When their group had stopped to eat and to rest the storm had broken loose.

Miroku shivered as he remembered. He was not able to tell what had set Inu Yasha's pent up emotions free. Maybe it had been the sight of Kagome-sama's smile, or the way she and Sango giggled and whispered with each other. All he was able to recall that suddenly Inu Yasha had started yelling.

For some time Kagome-sama had sat in silence, listening with an apologetic expression to the accusations flung at her by the hanyou. She tried to apologise, to explain why she had accepted Sesshomaru's offer to help her. But Inu Yasha had not listened, had brushed her words aside, and only become angrier the more Kagome reasoned with him.

The conversation degenerated quickly. Inu Yasha went berserk, screaming like a madman. At some point Kagome lost her patience, too and shouted back. From there on things went from bad to worse within seconds, and Miroku more than once feared Inu Yasha would attack her. He tried to intervene and calm his friends down so that they could talk about things like adults, but he tried to no avail. The evening ended with Kagome sitting Inu Yasha into oblivion. They had not spoken to each other ever since.

The next morning Kagome had decided it would be best if she went home for a while. Miroku and Sango had agreed. Inu Yasha had acted as if she wasn't there.

The monk sighed sadly. Nothing had changed. Both he and Sango had tried to talk to Inu Yasha. He was pleasant enough as long as Kagome-sama was not near, and he was acting as if nothing had happened – until they touched upon a certain topic he did not wish to discuss. They did not try to talk to him again.

Kagome herself had on occasion tried to make up to the hanyou, but he refused to even acknowledge her presence. In the end she had given up, now equally hurt and offended, which did nothing to improve the situation.

Yes, it was difficult to hunt for shards with these two not talking to each other and the rest of their group not daring to address one or the other lest they said something wrong. Of course, they had not longer to worry about the dragons. But this was not a real advantage, for every time Inu Yasha saw one of the beasts, or they were called upon by villagers to dispose of one of them, he could not help but remember.

They slaying of dragons left him in an extraordinarily foul mood.

In addition to that they had not come across as much as even a rumour of a shard during the last two weeks.

Miroku gazed from Inu Yasha's ramrod straight back to Kagome's carefully blank expression. The girl's eyes were downcast, so he was not able to discern what mood she was in. And yet the world-wise monk could tell they both felt hurt, sad and lonely. Sometimes he wished he could grab their collars and shake them to make them see!

They had always seemed to like each other so much. Why could they not simply sit down together, talk about it and then let it rest in the past? Wasn't their affection for each other strong enough to survive the bad times? Why couldn't Inu Yasha see that if he didn't give Kagome-sama a second chance he would lose her altogether? Maybe he should drop a little hint …

It wasn't that he didn't understood what was going on inside of the hanyou, pondered Miroku. He understood very well. Inu Yasha loved Kagome. That was the simple truth even if he didn't admit it. He might have made that promise to Kikyo but he still loved Kagome – and that was the crux of the matter.

Inu Yasha had made that promise to Kikyo, and because of their past relationship he would do whatever was needed to keep this promise. He felt he owed Kikyo a life. He had not been able to protect her from death. He had let her down once; he would not do so again.

On the other hand he longed to be with Kagome. She had been his first real friend. The one who had accepted him without any _if_s or _but_s. The one who relied on Inu Yasha for protection. This, thought Miroku, had surely given the hanyou extra self-confidence: he was needed.

But she had accepted Sesshomaru's offer for help.

Inu Yasha must have felt as if he wasn't needed anymore. And he had lost his sense in life to his elder brother, whom he despised and envied.

What a blow to him! Not only had the girl he loved given her innocence to another man – crushing enough for any guy – but it had been Sesshomaru of all people, the man – demon – that was everything Inu Yasha wanted to be.

Yes, thought Miroku, he understood Inu Yasha very well.

But he also understood Kagome-sama very well. He understood the reasons that had her made accept Sesshomaru's offer.

She had waited for Inu Yasha to help her, had even approached him on that matter herself, but he had given her no sign that he was willing to do so. In her eyes the hanyou had even made it clear he did not _want_ to help her. Though this must have been devastating to her she had probably understood it. She knew how Inu Yasha felt about Kikyo, knew of his obligation to the dead miko. And she understood it; had accepted it.

Miroku wondered how she had put up with the situation as long as she did. He had expected her to become fed up with it sooner. On the other hand, Kagome-sama was a very understanding and self-less person.

But finally she _had_ grown tired of waiting and being understanding. She had taken responsibility for herself and made a choice.

_And,_ thought Miroku, _she has done some growing up._

He smiled a little at the girl's bent head. Growing up was never easy.

A shrill shriek jerked him from meditating over this wisdom. He came to a sudden stop and turned his head into the direction from which the sound had come, but he only saw forest.

'W-what was that?' whispered Shippo from his place on the monk's shoulder.

'It sounded as if someone was being attacked,' remarked Sango, tensing, her hand reaching for the handle of her boomerang.

Kagome nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but another scream stopped her. This time it was clear that it was a woman screaming.

'There!' Shippo shouted and pointed into the forest. 'It's coming from that direction!'

The woman screamed again, a long, wailing cry that ended in a somewhat muffled _Help!_

The group acted instantly and, for the first time in weeks, unanimously. They plunged into the forest, tearing through the brush in order to reach the damsel in distress in time.

Inu Yasha was at the head, ruthlessly cutting down unsuspecting foliage that was in his way.

'Hurry up, guys!' he yelled over his shoulder.

'Kirara!' shouted Sango.

The fire-cat transformed into her larger self. Sango elegantly swung herself on the animal's back, and with a roar Kirara shot up trough the treetops and out of sight.

Miroku plucked the trembling Shippo off his shoulder.

'Kagome-sama! Take Shippo!'

The girl nodded, took the foxchild, and Miroku dashed ahead, gripping his staff with both hands. Something was ahead that was … foreign yet familiar. He did not like it, not at all.

Then monk and miko burst out of the forest onto an overgrown deer-track. They both stopped, taking in the sight in front of them.

There, a little further along the track stood Kirara, snarling. Next to her stood Sango, her boomerang ready to throw over her shoulder. In front of them stood Inu Yasha, crouched into position and ready to attack, Tessaiga transformed in his grip.

Between them was a girl, half-kneeling, her long dark hair tousled. She tried feebly to defend herself from her attackers that partly concealed her from view.

There were two of them, pearly grey, indistinct shapes that clung to the girl's arms. They had no face, no hands, their forms wavered and changed, and, for all the world, they looked like rainclouds that had somewhere taken the wrong turn. There was no demonic aura around them.

The girl screamed again. One scratch of mist wafted into her face and covered her mouth. The girl twitched violently.

'Oi! You bastards! Let go of her!' yelled Inu Yasha.

He raised his sword but Miroku rushed forwards and grabbed his arm.

'Don't, Inu Yasha! If you attack you'll hurt the girl!'

'Miroku!' shouted Sango. 'Do something!'

'Wha-? Why me?'

'They're ghosts! Neither Inu Yasha nor I can do anything about ghosts!'

Miroku stared in despair at the grey something that surrounded the helpless girl. There was no demonic aura – he couldn't do anything, either! There was nothing he could do! The kazaana would suck the girl in as well. His ofudas were useless for ghosts …

'Miroku-sama!'

The monk turned his head to Kagome, who had remained some steps behind him. She had Shippo pressed against her chest, and her wide eyes darted from the girl to the monk.

'Miroku-sama, ban them! They are serving ghosts, something like shikigami! You can send them back to where they came from!'

Miroku blinked but didn't hesitate. If Kagome-sama said so, it would be true. Quickly he jerked some ban-ofudas out of his robes. He closed his eyes for a second, concentrating on gathering enough power. Then he opened his eyes and with a shout threw the ofudas.

They hit the strange shapes that froze immediately. For a moment nothing happened. Then they turned a lighter shade of grey. The next second they were gone.

The girl fell down in a heap and lay motionless, sobbing softly into the forest floor.

Kagome and Sango darted forwards and kneeled down next to her.

'Hush, it's all right now,' said Sango, patting the girl's back.

'They're gone, you're safe,' added Kagome.

The girl raised her head. Her large, black eyes glistened with tears. There was an expression of horror on her beautiful face.

'Really,' smiled Kagome. 'You're safe. Are you hurt?'

'Safe?' whispered the girl. She sat up and hugged herself. She shivered.

Kagome took her hand. She gasped.

'Her hands are cold as ice! Miroku-sama, please give me a blanket out of my bag!'

Miroku nodded and did what he was told. When he approached the three girls the stranger looked up at him.

The monk's breath stopped for a moment. _Great Buddha, what a beauty_! shot through his head.

The girl blushed prettily and lowered her lashes.

Kagome snatched the blanket out of the monk's hands and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders.

'There now, you'll feel better in a second.'

The girl smiled.

'Thank you,' she whispered. Then she looked up at the monk kneeling in front of her. Her smiled deepened.

'Thank you so much for saving me!'

Miroku took her hand and smiled back.

'No need to thank us. We are always glad to help.'

Sango narrowed her eyes.

'But tell me, what is a fair maid like you doing here alone?'

'Miroku!'

Sango's eyes flashed.

Miroku cast her an apologising smile. However, before he was able to say anything more Inu Yasha interrupted.

'Stop flirting, monk! Who cares why she's here! I wanna know what these spooky things are!'

'I wasn't flirting, Inu Yasha,' said Miroku with great dignity.

'Yeah, like I believe it!'

'I was merely trying to make her more comfortable,' the monk went on, not paying heed to the interruption.

Inu Yasha snorted.

'We would be more convinced if you let go of her hands,' suggested Kagome with a slight smile.

'I'm just trying to help!' protested Miroku.

'Shut up, monk.' Inu Yasha pushed Miroku aside and squatted down in front of the girl, staring hard into her face.

'Now, tell me, what were those things!'

The girl gaped at him, her eyes darting from his ears to his eyes.

Kagome shook her head.

'Inu Yasha. Yelling at her won't help.' She turned to the girl. 'Please excuse him. He tends to be a bit impatient. But tell us, do you know what these ghosts are? They seemed to be some kind of shikigami.'

'I-I don't know,' stammered the girl. 'I've never seen them before!'

New tears welled up in her eyes.

'I-I know it was my mistake!' she wailed. 'I shouldn't h-have left the others!'

'The others?'

'Y-yes! I-I was collecting berries w-with the other girls. Only they w-were so b-boring that I l-left them! A-and I s-swear I'll never go alone again! I want to go home!'

'We'll take you home,' promised Kagome.

The girl sniffled.

'Really?'

Miroku shoved Inu Yasha aside and took the girl's hands again, squeezing them slightly.

'Yes. You can trust us. I am a monk, and Kagome-sama is a miko. We are able to protect you, and we will bring you back to your village.'

The girl's tears vanished. She smiled coyly.

'That would be lovely,' she whispered, batting her lashes.

Miroku helped her stand up and tucked her arm under his.

'Ah, anything for a beautiful woman!'

The girl giggled.

Miroku walked down the path, the girl at his side, chatting amiably with her.

Behind him Inu Yasha snorted.

'Pervert.'

Kagome sighed, shook her head and gathered her belongings.

'He'll never change,' was Shippo's contribution.

The other two nodded, and they followed the diminishing pair.

Kirara growled softly and nudged her mistress who was staring after the monk with hard, cold eyes.


	2. Problems

**2. Problems**

The walk to the village was not long. Soon the forest opened to a plain that was covered with rice fields. In their middle sat the village, a surprisingly large conglomerate of huts and sheds.

The fields around the village were green with growing rice plants. They looked healthy. The crop would be good – if demons or looting soldiers did not ruin it. Surprisingly, the fields were empty of workers. At this time of the year the peasants ought to be busy with replanting the saplings, and from the look of it they had done so until a little while ago.

Inu Yasha stopped and eyed the fields suspiciously. Kagome noticed the look on his face.

'Is something wrong, Inu Yasha?' she asked.

The hanyou shrugged. 'I don't know. I just don't like the look of this.' He gestured at the fields.

Kagome nodded. 'Yes, it's strange that there's nobody working in the fields. What do you think? Did a demon attack the village?'

The girl who was still clinging to Miroku's arm heard that and turned, her eyes wide in horror.

'A demon?' she breathed and swayed alarmingly.

Miroku wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

Inu Yasha grunted. 'Nah, I don't smell a demon. No blood. No fire.' He shrugged. 'The peasants have just left the fields.'

'But why?' wondered the monk. His hand on her waist twitched and edged downwards to the girl's backside. She blushed prettily and smiled up at him through her lashes.

Kagome eyed them with a disapproving frown. From the corner of her eyes she saw something move and turned to the village.

'Hey, Inu Yasha!' she called and interrupted Miroku's monologue on what might have happened. Hanyou and monk looked at her. 'I just saw a man there! He looked at us and then hurried back into the village!'

Before either of her companions was able to say anything a shout rose from the village and several people rushed out of the gate. Inu Yasha tensed and his hand darted to Tessaiga's hilt. For a moment he stared hard at the villagers. When it became obvious that they would not attack, he relaxed and stepped back to allow a flock of girls to pounce on the girl by Miroku's side.

'Bara-chan!' they squealed and each tried to hug the girl. 'We were so worried!'

'We thought you were kidnapped as well!'

'Oh, Bara-chan, I thought you died! Are you really all right?'

The next moment some village men arrived at the group. One of the older ones silently grabbed the girl's – Bara's – shoulders and embraced her tightly.

'My dear child! I thought I lost you!'

Another man turned to Miroku. 'Houshi-sama! Thank you a million times for finding the girl and brining her back! It's not safe for young girls to go out alone. Now even less than ever before!'

The men around him nodded and bowed as well, exclaiming how happy and thankful they were that Bara was back. Bara's father let go of her and bowed deeply to the monk, adding his thanks to the choir.

The girls pulled Bara into their middle, patting her arms and shoulders as if they wanted to make sure she was real. The one or other cast furtive glances at Miroku, who was listening with a polite smile to the men.

Inu Yasha snorted and stepped over to Kagome and Sango, who were watching the scene silently. None of the villagers spared them a single glance.

'As if he did it all alone,' the hanyou grumbled. 'And now he'll talk them into preparing a feast for him, the saviour.'

Kagome smiled lopsidedly. 'I don't think he has to talk them into it.'

The villagers proved her right. They begged the monk to come to their village and let the girl's mother and the village's eldest thank him properly. Naturally he would be given dinner and a place to rest!

Miroku smiled charmingly. 'Well, I assure you, that is not necessary. I merely did my duty as a servant of Buddha. Besides, helping such a beautiful young lady is a reward itself.'

The girls giggled and whispered. Bara lowered her head bashfully. Miroku smiled at her.

A soft sound from behind her made Kagome turn and look back at the silent Sango. The look on the demon slayer's face bode ill for the monk's health. She had her teeth grit and eyes narrowed.

'Sango-chan …' Kagome hesitated, not knowing what to do or say.

Sango looked at her, her eyes blazing. 'Don't say it, Kagome-chan,' she ground out. 'Just don't say anything!'

Kagome nodded and with a sigh she turned to the group in front of her. The villagers had just discovered the presence of Miroku's companions, and now they bowed and asked them to persuade the modest houshi-sama to come to their village to be thanked properly.

Inu Yasha growled some choice words at them that made them recoil. Miroku coughed politely, transferring the villagers' attention back to him. Then he smiled.

'If you desire it, it would be impolite to refuse your invitation. Of course we will come to your village.'

Some time, several bows and tears later the group sat in the village eldest's house, facing the old man. At the eldest's sides sat his sons, and the daughters of the house served dinner. The eldest was chatting amiably to Miroku and made most honourable attempts to draw the others into the discussion as well. Kagome answered readily when addressed, but Inu Yasha and Sango remained obstinately silent and concentrated on their food.

'It was an extremely lucky circumstance that you found Bara,' said the eldest. 'We would have been desolate to lose her.'

His elder son nodded vigorously. Kagome smiled sweetly at him.

'Oh, it was nothing at all,' replied Miroku nonchalantly. 'But I'm surprised you were in such a worry about her. Of course, it is always dangerous for a beautiful young woman to be alone in the woods, but we haven't heard of any demons in this area.'

The eldest hung his head and sighed. 'We don't know about demons, houshi-sama, but during the last months several young women have disappeared without a trace.'

This captured the attention of the whole group. Inu Yasha sat up straight and eyed the old man.

'Disappeared without a trace?' he repeated.

'Yes,' answered the younger son. 'Almost every village from here up to the mountains have a loss to mourn.'

'The dragons?' asked Shippo excitedly.

Inu Yasha growled. He did not like being reminded of this special topic.

The eldest and his sons exchanged confused glances.

'Dragons?'

Miroku nodded and explained, 'We have had some trouble with them these last few weeks. It's a new kind of dragons that came from the Far West to this country, and they prey on virginal human females.'

The villagers gasped in shock. The older son blanched and clenched his fists, murmuring something about protecting the girls in the village. The eldest looked searchingly at his guests.

'Is this true? There are dragons who …?' He sighed but shook his head. 'I don't think we lost our daughters to those dragons. After all, I expect someone would have seen one of the creatures and … well, the remains of the … prey would surely have been found.'

The younger son looked sick.

Kagome nodded at the old men. 'If you haven't seen one of the dragons then they've not come this far. Maybe they didn't like the climate or something. Besides, we saw what attacked Bara-chan earlier this day and it definitely didn't look like a dragon.'

The men sat up, eyes wide, and stared at Kagome.

'She … She has been attacked?'

Kagome blinked. 'Oh? Didn't you know?'

They shook their heads, looking stunned and horrified.

'No,' said the eldest finally, 'she didn't tell us. Please, tell us what happened! Who attacked Bara? And what for?'

'Some kind of spooooky ghosts!' chirped Shippo.

Miroku hushed him with a glance and went about to explain to the eldest and his sons how they had come to meet Bara. When he had ended, the old man bowed.

'So you have saved her from even greater danger than we believed! We are very thankful, houshi-sama. My family will be forever in your debt.'

Miroku smiled and shook his head. 'Ah, don't thank me alone! My companions were all there, and if it had not been for Kagome-sama I would not have known what to do.' He frowned and turned to the girl.

'Now that I think about it, how did you know what these ghosts were, Kagome-sama?'

Kagome blinked. 'Uh …'

The eldest eyed the girl from the future. 'It was this young woman who knew how to defeat them?'

'Yeah, have a problem with it?' growled Inu Yasha and leant forwards, staring at the eldest with hard eyes.

The old man shook his head. 'Oh, no, no! Of course not! It's only … and I don't mean to be impolite, please excuse me, but … she does wear so strange clothes!'

Kagome looked down on her body in surprise. 'What's strange about them? It's a perfectly normal uniform!'

Miroku grinned and explained, 'Kagome-sama is a miko. She comes from a land very far away, and her … er … garbs are normal for this land.'

'Really?' The younger son eyed Kagome and when he was caught looking by Inu Yasha he blushed, mumbled an excuse and ducked his head.

'Ah, I beg your forgiveness, miko-sama,' bowed the eldest.

Kagome blushed and waved her hand. 'Oh … um … that's okay, no need to apologise.'

'Thank you, miko-sama. But, please, tell us what these ghosts were.'

The girl knit her brows. 'I'm not quite sure what exactly they were. I mean, they seemed to be like some kind of shikigami, but I don't get why they would attack a girl and try to kidnap her.'

'Kidnap!'

'Huh? Oh, well, it did certainly look as if they tried to kidnap Bara-chan.'

Miroku weighed his head. 'Yes, you are right Kagome-sama. They were kind of wrapped all around her and seemed to be somehow weakening her.'

'And they tried to prevent her from shouting for help,' added Shippo.

'Yes, but why would shikigami do something like this?' asked Sango, who came out of her dark brooding.

The eldest and his sons watched in stunned silence as the travellers began to discuss the matter.

'Shikigami are servants of people with great spiritual powers,' lectured Miroku. 'So of course it would be their master or mistress who made them do it.'

'Yes, yes, we know that!' grumbled Inu Yasha. 'A dark miko or something ordered them!'

'No, not a dark miko,' disagreed Kagome. 'They had no evil power in them, no matter how spooky they were.'

She laid a finger on her cheek and pondered this fact.

'You mean it was an ordinary miko?' asked Sango in surprised disbelief.

'Hm, no, not ordinary. I mean, she must be pretty powerful to be able to a: call them and b: control them!'

'But you are sure you felt purity around them?' enquired Miroku.

Kagome nodded. 'Hm … well, not exactly purity, but definitely no evil powers either. Why do you ask, Miroku-sama? Didn't you feel it?'

The monk shook his head. 'No. There was something about them that felt familiar to me, but I couldn't name it.'

'But you are sure they tried to kidnap Bara-chan?' interrupted one of the young men.

'Well, that would be the most reasonable explanation,' answered Kagome.

'It certainly looked like this,' agreed Miroku.

'Then … perhaps these wraiths are responsible for the abductions of the other missing girls as well?' the young man ventured.

His father nodded slowly. 'Yes, this is a good thought, my son.'

The young man puffed out his chest proudly.

'However, what could a miko possibly want with young girls? Especially if she is not a dark miko.'

'Perhaps she wants servants?' suggested the other young man.

The eldest shook his head. 'A miko does not need servants, and even if there was something she needed help with everybody would be glad to help her. Can you, houshi-sama and miko-sama, think of a reason?'

Miroku and Kagome shook their heads.

'No, not really,' answered the girl.

At that moment the shoji-door slip open and the eldest's daughters came into the room to remove the wooden trays on which they had earlier brought the food. When they had left, the door slid open once more and Bara and her father entered, bowing deep to their eldest.

The older son's face lit up at the sight of the girl and he beamed at her. Miroku straightened. Bara knelt next to her father, her head bent, but she peeped at the monk through her lashes, smiling shyly. The young man's face darkened.

'Excuse the disturbance,' begged the father, 'but my daughter just told me of the danger the honourable houshi-sama has saved my misguided child from. I could not let houshi-sama belief I am not deeply thankful for what he did.'

The eldest smiled and gestured them to come in. 'Ah, yes, we have just spoken about this very topic, and we have reached astonishing conclusions. Those wraiths that attacked dear Bara-chan earlier might even be responsible for the abductions of other girls in our neighbourhood!'

Bara raised her eyes to Miroku's face, her large, dark eyes glowing with admiration. Sango snorted and turned her back to the display. Kagome sighed unhappily.

Bara's father looked at the monk as well. 'Is this true, houshi-sama? But why would ghosts desire to abduct my daughter?'

'I don't know,' answered Miroku. 'But I shall find out!'

Bara sighed. 'Oh, houshi-sama!'

Kagome's eyes met Inu Yasha's and she smiled weakly at the sight of his annoyed face.

'He'll never change,' mumbled Shippo.


	3. Interviews

**3. Interviews**

The small group of travellers walked down the broad, dusty road. On both sides stretched wide, green fields. A soft breeze whispered through the rice saplings and brought the travellers some relief from heat of the brightly shining sun.

They were walking in the same formation as they had done for weeks. Inu Yasha was at the front, behind him followed side by side Sango and Kagome, and Miroku trailed behind them. And yet, there were some slight changes.

The distance between the monk and the girls was far greater than it had been before, while the distance between them and Inu Yasha was smaller. Shippo no longer lounged on Miroku's shoulder, but clung to Inu Yasha. Sango's expression was no longer kind and sympathetic, but dark and thunderous. And it was not the monk who was thinking about his companions' relationship, but Kagome.

She was walking next to Sango and kept casting furtive glances at her friend's face. Her heart ached for poor Sango-chan and she wished there was something she could say or do to help her friend. But there was nothing. Miroku-sama had hit on another girl, right in front of Sango-chan. This was inexcusable. It practically called for a good beating with Hiraikotsu.

Yet Sango did nothing. She had not beaten him. She had not talked to him since. Kagome wondered why she did not do something to make Miroku-sama see how much he had hurt her or tried to win him back. Why would the demon slayer not fight for the man she loved? Did she not think him worth the effort? Had she already given up? This would be strange. Sango-chan was not one to give up easily. Why, one only had to look at how determinedly she was set on rescuing her brother!

But maybe that was the problem, mused Kagome. Maybe Sango-chan put so much of her soul into rescuing her brother that she had no strength left to fight for Miroku-sama. That would be incredibly sad. They were such a cute pair and she was sure they loved each other very much.

Though, that made her wonder why Miroku-sama had acted that way. How could he not have known how much he would hurt Sango-chan by flirting with another woman in front of her? And why was he not trying to make things right now? Had he already grown tired of her?

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the monk who was walking behind her. He seemed relaxed, as if he had not a care in the world. Her eyes narrowed. Why was he acting as if nothing extraordinary had happened? Did he not notice the aggression and tension radiating off Sango-chan? But surely he must be aware of Sango-chan's changed behaviour!

Kagome sighed and shook her head. She did not understand either of them, but she wished she could grab them and shake some sense into them. Unfortunately, things were never so easy to settle. Relationships were complicated things.

Speaking of relationships … Kagome looked from Sango's hard face to Inu Yasha's back. Now, that was another strange relationship.

Since the day of Bara's rescue, Inu Yasha had been behaving as if there had never been anything amiss between them; as if the night of her rescue from the dragons had never happened; and as much as she enjoyed that he was talking to her again, Kagome could not help wondering.

Had Inu Yasha accepted her decision and moved on? Or did he simply try to forget that it had been his brother who had "helped" her to solve the dragon-problem?

A faint blush crept into her cheeks as she remembered that night. She had not been able to forget; not that she had tried very much. And though she was sorry for having hurt Inu Yasha, she was not sorry at all for the decision she had made. How could she be sorry for something that had been so wonderful?

When she closed her eyes she could still see how he had looked at her, his usually so blank eyes suddenly warm. She remembered his unexpected gentleness, his caution not to hurt her that had brought him to a state of actual physical pain. She remembered the look in his eyes when she had seen him the next morning; the smouldering expression that told her silently that he did not regret either; an expression that had held the promise of more.

A shiver ran down her spine and her stomach fluttered. She would not mind in the least if he fulfilled that promise!

The heat in her cheeks intensified and she felt a little ashamed. Not regretting her decision to save her life and wanting to repeat the experience were two entirely different things! Inu Yasha might have forgiven her for the first (did he really?) because deep inside he understood what had prompted her actions. But she doubted very much that he would ever understand – or forgive – if it happened again.

Resolutely, Kagome shoved all thoughts of Sesshomaru aside. It was not right to wish for a repetition. She was not the kind of girl who would have sex with a man without being in a proper relationship. Not to mention the fact that it would hurt Inu Yasha, and she did not want to do that.

Inu Yasha … what was it now like, her much and often discussed relationship with the hanyou? Were they still friends? Was there still the never-to-be-mentioned but nevertheless palatable romance between them? Did he still trust her? Or were they only travel companions again?

And what did she want? Did she still wish for a relationship with Inu Yasha? He had hugely disappointed her by his refusal to help her, to save her life, even though she knew he had his reasons. But she was getting tired of being understanding and accepting Inu Yasha's reasons …

'Village ahead!'

Inu Yasha's gruff voice roused her from her musings. She started and looked up. Inu Yasha stood at the peak of a soft hill, and in the dale behind him she could see the roofs of huts.

'What do we do now, Inu Yasha?' asked Shippo, peering at the village.

Inu Yasha shrugged, nearly unseating Shippo. 'Dunno. Oi, monk! This was your idea! What do we do now?'

Miroku sped up his steps and walked past the girls to come to a stop next to the hanyou. He regarded the village for a moment.

'Well, what do you think we should do now?' he asked lightly. 'Go there and make inquiries, as usual.'

'Keh. It's all a waste of time,' Inu Yasha grumbled. 'You know, monk, I'll hold you responsible if Naraku gains one more shard while you're playing knight in shining armour.'

Miroku raised one eyebrow. 'Knight in shining armour? I didn't know you knew this expression since you're so obviously unfamiliar with the concept.'

He walked down the hill, leaving his astonished companions behind. Shippo blinked. 'What was he talking about?' he asked Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha scowled and shrugged once more, and Shippo squeaked in protest. 'Dunno. Let's follow him.'

Kagome cast a quick glance at Sango's face and wished to punch the monk as she saw her friend's curiously bright eyes.

Shortly afterwards, the travellers were seated in front of another village's eldest, and Miroku was explaining why they had come. When the monk was finished, the eldest nodded slowly.

'Yes,' he said in a thin, falsetto voice. 'Yes, houshi-sama was right. Several girls disappeared without a trace. From this village two girls were taken, about … oh, two months ago! They were twins and amazingly alike. Absolutely amazing! To the last little dimple and curl in their hair – absolutely alike!'

The eldest nodded his head, watching them with sad, fish-like eyes. His head wobbled on his thin neck. Kagome fought the sudden, unfitting thought that if he nodded too hard his head would drop off.

'And you do not know who kidnapped them? Could they not simply have … well, run away with a samurai or something?' asked Miroku.

Sango snorted loudly.

The eldest blinked at her, then at the monk. 'Oh, no, houshi-sama, that's impossible. There have not been a single samurai near this village for six months!'

'Youkai then?' suggested Kagome, for now putting her anger at the monk aside to help solve the riddle.

The eldest shook his head. 'No … er ...' He blushed and eyed her short-sleeved shirt. 'Ahem … houshi-sama said you are a miko?'

'Yes, Kagome-sama is a miko, a very powerful one,' interjected Miroku quickly.

The eldest nodded. 'Ah, um, pardon, miko-sama. I … er … was confused by your … ahem … garments.'

Kagome huffed and opened her mouth, but again Miroku intervened. 'Kagome-sama comes from very far away, and her clothes are a kind of uniform for mikos in her country. Now, please tell us, could it have been demons that kidnapped those girls?'

The old man stared at Kagome. 'Mikos in uniform? Oh, that's amazing, absolutely amazing! It must be very far away indeed!'

Kagome blushed and fidgeted a little. 'Um … demons?' she suggested politely.

The old man's attention snapped back to the matter at hand. 'Oh, yes, of course. Pardon. No, it could not have been demons. A travelling miko passed through our village last month, and we asked her for help. She examined the area but could find no traces of demons around. Incidentally, she said that she had never felt less youki in any place she had come through. She said that in this area was a strong feeling of something divine at work. Yes, so she said. Do you feel it too, miko-sama?'

He turned his fish-eyes on Kagome, who frowned. When she did not respond immediately, her companions looked at her as well.

'Can you feel it, Kagome-sama?' asked Miroku.

Kagome frowned a little harder. 'I feel … something,' she said finally. 'It's not … I mean, it doesn't feel like the aura of that water-goddess we freed some time ago. I wouldn't have noticed it at all as something divine …' She shrugged and looked at her friends.

'Freed a water-goddess,' mumbled the old man, staring once more in rapt fascination at Kagome.

'I don't like that guy,' grumbled Inu Yasha, shifting Tessaiga in his arms.

'Hush, Inu Yasha,' whispered Miroku. Then he cleared his throat to catch the eldest's attention.

'So, no demons, instead something that might be divine,' concluded the monk. The eldest nodded. 'And those two girls … twins you said. Were they pretty?'

Four pairs of eyes flashed at him and he raised a hand, smiling weakly. 'Just trying to find out why they've been kidnapped.'

Sango snorted and crossed her arms.

The eldest blinked at them. 'Er … pretty? Hm, yes. Yes, yes, pretty they were. Not as pretty as your female companions, pardon miko-sama, but pretty enough.'

'Hmm.' Miroku rubbed his chin, brows furrowed in thought.

He asked some more questions, about when and where the girls had been seen last and so on, that made Inu Yasha fidget with impatience. Then they bid the eldest good-bye and left. Once outside the village, Inu Yasha poked the monk.

'So, did we get any clues?'

Miroku started slightly. 'Sorry, what did you say?'

'I said did we get any clues?'

'Of course! Now, Kagome-sama, can you describe a little more what you feel?'

Inu Yasha growled at being thus dismissed.

Kagome frowned once more and tried to analyse what she felt. 'No, I'm sorry, Miroku-sama,' she said at last. 'It's hazy and not clear. I can't put my finger on it and say "That's it", if you know what I mean. I only feel that there's something. As I said before, if the eldest had not mentioned that this travelling miko had felt something divine, I wouldn't have noticed it as something extraordinary at all.'

'Hm …'

She cast him a sharp glance. 'You think that this divine something is responsible for the kidnapping of the girls?'

Miroku smiled faintly at Inu Yasha's snort. 'It wouldn't be the first time a god was kidnapping people.'

'Last time wasn't a god but a demon,' chirped Shippo.

Miroku nodded slowly. 'Yes, but this is the only explanation I can come up with. Plus, it would explain the ghosts. Some kind of shikigami, Kagome-sama said. No evil aura, but not purity either. And the person who sent them must be very powerful. A god would be able to do it. But I can't see why these girls should have been kidnapped. They were not overly pretty, not like Bara; they were not rich or anything.'

'They were two.' Everybody turned to look at Sango, who had been silent until now. Sango, however, stared straight ahead, not meeting anyone's eye. 'They were twins and very much alike. That's rare.'

'That sounds horrible!' exclaimed Kagome. 'As if there was someone collecting girls!'

Sango shrugged. 'It's an explanation.'

'Yes,' agreed Miroku. 'It is.'

'Horrible,' shuddered Kagome.

'But do you really think a god would do that?' asked Shippo.

'That's the question.'

Inu Yasha snorted. 'Sounds like rubbish to me. Collecting girls! Bah.'

Miroku shrugged. 'We've come across stranger things.'

The hanyou shrugged, too. 'Just sounds stupid to me. More than one girl means trouble.'

The group froze at his words. Inu Yasha blushed, growled, and turned and stalked away. Miroku, Sango and Shippo exchanged looks and then turned to Kagome, who was staring at Inu Yasha with knit brows.

'Kagome-chan …' Sango touched her shoulder.

Kagome started and looked at her. 'Eh? What? Sorry, I wasn't listening, what did you say?'

They blinked.

'Kagome-chan, did you hear what Inu Yasha said?'

'No, was it important? Anyway, Miroku-sama, can't you feel this divine whatever it is?'

The monk shook his head, trying to hide a grin. 'No, I can't, Kagome-sama.'

The girl put her right index finger on her cheek. 'That's strange.' She looked up to see that Inu Yasha had put some distance between him and the group. 'Hey, Inu Yasha! Wait! Come on, let's hurry up.'

She ran after the hanyou. Miroku and Sango looked at each other in surprise until Sango remembered that she was furious with Miroku and turned abruptly and followed Kagome. Miroku sighed and walked after them.

The group travelled on, stopping for the night in a tiny hamlet at the edge of a forest. The inhabitants were happy to see the monk, and even more happy when Miroku introduced Kagome as a miko, and they begged them to find the girl Risu, who had disappeared without a trace only three days ago. They suspected demons and were terrified at the thought that their poor little village would be under attack from now on.

The travellers exchanged significant glances, and Miroku conducted a short cross-examination for further information. The villagers were more than ready to provide information if that could bring back Risu, and within fifteen minutes the travellers were filled in about Risu's parents, her childhood, her wonderful cooking and her predilection for wandering into the forest to collect nuts. From one of her walks she had not returned, and the villagers mourned her loss for more than one reason.

'She was the best cook in the world!' explained an old, toothless man who had tears in his eyes. 'Her food was so good! And so easy to eat! Nobody cooks as well as she did!'

'She was able to make a feast out of everything,' added a matronly woman. 'Even the rich nobles from the town on the other side of the forest came here to eat what she cooked.'

'And they paid for it!' cried a thin young man. 'They really paid for it! And a lot of money, too! Now it's gone!'

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. 'Seems they don't miss the girl but the money, eh?' he said quietly below the excited chatter of the villagers

Kagome nodded sadly. 'Yes. How horrible for the poor girl!'

Miroku had in the meantime begun to inform the villagers about the missing girls from other villages and his search for the one who had kidnapped them. The villagers gaped at him. He explained that it had not been done by demons. The villagers seemed crestfallen. Miroku promised them that he and his companions would look out for Risu. The villagers smiled and thanked him and offered him – and his companions – a bed for the night.

On the following morning, the travellers passed through the forest and entered the large town in the valley behind it. There, it was a little bit more difficult to gather information about any missing girls. The people in the streets were far too busy and important to talk to a group of dusty and odd-looking strangers. In the end, they decided to simply walk to the local lord's mansion and let Inu Yasha knock on the door.

Since it was not the best policy to force one's way into a lord's house by letting an irritated hanyou destroy half of the place, it was fortunate that they met the lord's daughter on the way. She took a fancy for Inu Yasha's ears and was ready to take the travellers to her father if she got the chance to become better acquainted with Inu Yasha.

For a short moment, the four others were united in their mutual amusement at Inu Yasha's mortified expression.

That evening, they dined with Lord Kurokawa and his daughter, Arina-hime. Lord Kurokawa had welcomed them, surprisingly friendly, and as the evening wore on, it became apparent why. He spoiled his daughter rotten, and whatever Arina wanted, Arina got. Kagome began to wonder what would happen if Arina-hime decided that she wanted to keep Inu Yasha.

Miroku, this time outshone by dog-ears, concentrated on the lord; and while Arina-hime tried to whine Inu Yasha into letting her touch his ears, the monk explained the reason for their quest.

Lord Kurokawa rubbed his chin and nodded slowly. 'Yes, houshi-sama, I have heard of the mysterious disappearance of the commoner's girl Risu. I as well have a girl missing from my town. The daughter of a very rich merchant. It is very embarrassing for me that I am not able to retrieve her.'

Miroku perked up. 'The daughter of a rich merchant? Has there been any demand for ransom?'

The lord shook his head. 'No, not at all, houshi-sama. It is all very mysterious. The young lady was last seen in her garden. The servants heard nothing, and there were no signs of a fight. The young lady simply disappeared, and all her belongings with her. Her father and I, we made inquiries, but we heard nothing of her. We did not get evidence who might have taken her, either. Very mysterious indeed.'

'All her belongings? What belongings?'

'Oh, an easel, canvas, several brushes, ink,' Kurokawa enumerated. 'Fudé was a very good painter. I have never such a fine brushwork! I bought several of her pictures for my daughter.'

Kagome leaned a little closer to the monk. 'Another extraordinary girl,' she whispered.

Miroku nodded.

Lord Kurokawa eyed the girl. Kagome blushed a little and shuffled back. The lord turned to Miroku. 'Is there something wrong, houshi-sama?'

Miroku shook his head. 'No, Kagome-sama merely contributed to the theory.'

'What theory?'

'Well, all girls that got kidnapped had something special. We had twins, an excellent cook and a very beautiful young lady. Now, we add a talented painter. It seems that the girls really are kidnapped for their skills.'

'But who would do something like that?'

Miroku shrugged. 'We don't know. Our only clues are the ghost we saw when we saved Bara and the feeling of something divine.'

Lord Kurokawa's eyes widened almost comically. 'Something divine? A … a god!'

'That would be my suggestion, but so far we have found nothing to prove my theory.' The monk scratched his head. 'Ah, Kurokawa-sama, do you know if there is a temple somewhere around here?'

The lord weighed his head. 'Hmm-hmm … There was once a temple, several days of journey in the west. But the resident god demised long, long ago. Rumours claimed he lost a fight over territory with a demon lord.'

Miroku cast a quick glance at Kagome, who blushed violently. 'So, hm.' He cleared his throat. 'And how long ago was that?'

'It was in the days of my father's reign, maybe forty, fifty years ago.'

'I see. Hm. And were exactly was that temple?'

The lord was curious. 'Why do you ask, houshi-sama? Do you want to go there?'

'Yes, well, probably we can find there a little more evidence about who is responsible for the girls' abductions. Maybe the god has recovered, or some other god has taken residence in the temple … maybe they need girls to … but that wouldn't explain why they chose only girls with special abilities … hm …'

Inu Yasha, who had heard the last sentence, scoffed, 'You're at this girl-collecting thing again? Keh. That's stupid.'

Lord Kurokawa blinked and Miroku explained calmly, 'Inu Yasha doesn't believe that there would be someone who would want to have more than one girl because that meant trouble. Of course he must know,' the monk added maliciously, 'as he already has one too many.'

Later, much later, Kagome was happy that Miroku had said that. Inu Yasha's furious and vocal outburst had cured any lingering desire Arina-hime had had. The lord and his daughter were very glad when the travellers left on the next morning.

Yet four days later, even Inu Yasha had to admit that apparently someone was collecting girls. They had travelled west, stopping in each village they passed, and had heard of five more missing girls, each of them sorely missed because of her skills. That evening at the campfire, Miroku summed up.

"So, we had those twins, Risu the cook, Fudé the painter, Odóri the dancer, Fué the singer, Kudamono the fruitful who doesn't fit into the pattern because she was married, Igaku the healer, Shijin the author, and Bara the beauty." He ticked them off with his fingers and seemed wholly unconcerned at the murderous glance Sango cast him.

'Yeah,' agreed Inu Yasha, 'but that doesn't help us, does it? We don't know who got them.'

'They were probably all kidnapped by those ghosts,' chirped Shippo.

'Yeah, but that doesn't tell us where the guy is that controls the ghosts.'

'We do!' cried Shippo and jumped excitedly up and down. 'Lord Kurokawa said there was a temple somewhere west, and a god or some divine being would of course live in a temple! Right, Miroku?'

Miroku nodded and looked at Kagome. 'Kagome-sama, what about the feeling of something divine? Can you locate it?'

'Nope, sorry, Miroku-sama. But it got a little stronger each day, so we're probably getting closer to the source.'

'You still can't feel it, Miroku?' asked Shippo.

'No. And I wonder why.'

'Keh, because you're a lecherous pervert. Your mind is so busy with other things that you can't focus enough to feel it.'

The group gaped at Inu Yasha.

'What!'

'Uh … Inu Yasha …' Kagome smiled feebly and cast a glance at Sango. The demon huntress looked remarkably like an angry sabre-tooth tiger.

Shippo hopped onto Inu Yasha's shoulder and peered into the hanyou's eyes. 'Wow, Inu Yasha, what's up with you? You're usually the last one to realise what's going on! And now you just hit the nail on the hea – OW! That hurt!'

'Get over here, you brat!' yelled Inu Yasha and chased a shrieking Shippo. 'Come here and let me beat you!'

They raced around the camp, Shippo squealing and Inu Yasha bellowing.

Miroku eyed them wearily, and then sighed. 'Why am I always accused of being a pervert?'

Inu Yasha stopped dead in his tracks. 'Are you kidding, monk? After all, we're here only because you had to produce yourself in front of a pretty face!'

'It wasn't because of a pretty face,' said Miroku indignantly. 'She had a very fine body, too.'

'See, that's what I mean! You don't think with the head that's on your shoulders but with one that's a little further south!'

Kagome clapped her hands over her ears and blushed. Miroku's jaw dropped. Shippo hopped nearer, wary of Inu Yasha.

'What head?' he asked innocently.

Suddenly, Sango jumped up and everybody turned to look at her. A muscle was twitching in her jaw and her eyes flashed.

'I noticed a spring nearby a little earlier,' she pressed through grit teeth. 'What about a bath, Kagome-chan?'

'Um … sure, Sango-chan.'

Kagome exchanged a look with Inu Yasha, then got her towels and shampoo out of her bag and hurried after Sango. The last she heard from the three males at the fire was Inu Yasha's gruff comment, 'If you go on like that, Miroku, you don't have to worry about being sucked in by the kazaana.'

* * *

A/N: I hope this answered the questions about the ghosts' nature. I also wanted to give you a list with the translation of the girls' names, but I lost it. I can only remember that Bara means rose and Risu means squirell. 

What, you expected Sesshomaru? Well, look! Kagome is thinking of him! That's enough for now.


	4. Experiences

**4. Experiences**

Kagome followed Sango at a distance, watching the demon huntress's rigid back and angry steps with concern and sympathy. Miroku-sama had really been cruel. Poor Sango-chan! Kagome felt for her friend with all her heart. She knew only too well how it felt to be put in second place.

Through the tree trunks ahead she could see billowing steam rising from a hot spring. For a moment, she forgot about all problems and the tension within her group and sped up her steps. Soon, she had passed the last line of trees and looked down into a little hollow where, imbedded by mossy stones, lay a bubbling, luring spring.

'Oh!' squealed Kagome. 'That's a nice spring, Sango-chan! And such pretty surroundings!'

She looked around and smiled. The treetops grew over the spring, forming a roof of rustling, whispering leafs. On the moss that covered the stones around the spring grew little white, sweet-smelling flowers.

'Kawaii!'

Sango grunted and walked stiffly down towards the spring. With angry, forceful movements she began to divest her clothes.

Kagome blinked, surprised when Sango did not join in her praise, but then lowered her head and blushed. Right, Sango-chan had not come because she wanted to bathe or because this was a nice place. She had come because she wanted to get away from Miroku-sama.

Feeling stupid and ashamed, Kagome followed the other girl to the spring. They undressed and stepped slowly and cautiously into the hot water. The rocks under the surface proved to be very slippery. Kagome lost her balance on an especially slimy one and landed with a loud squeal and a splash. But not even her friend's comical, indignant face at resurfacing could bring a smile to Sango's face.

The girls bathed in silence that quickly became uncomfortable. Kagome watched Sango from the corners of her eyes, wishing she could think of something innocuous to say. But everything she could think of would sooner or later lead to Miroku and his actions of late.

A shriek that sounded very much like Shippo jerked both girls from their respective musings and they looked into the direction it had come from. A shout of laughter followed and more squealing from Shippo that sounded like 'I'll tell them! I'll tell Kagome and Sango what you said! Perverts!'

At that, Sango huffed and beat her palm with her fist. 'Damn lecherous monk,' she grumbled under her breath.

Kagome was unsure whether she ought to dare say something or not. 'Um …' she finally conceded.

Sango looked up. Her eyes were curiously bright. 'Kagome-chan, you said earlier that you felt the divine presence getting closer?'

Kagome blinked, but followed her friend's attempt at a conversation. 'Yes. It's still not strong enough that I'd say it is definitely there, but it got stronger.'

Sango nodded. 'How long, would you say, till we arrive at that temple?'

Kagome shrugged. 'I don't know. Kurokawa-sama only said several days of journey into the west but he didn't specify what several days is.'

'Defeated by a demon …' Sango mused as she soaped her hair. 'Do you think that could have been Sesshomaru?'

Kagome fidgeted. 'Um … yeah, maybe.'

Sango regarded her friend's flushed face. 'Do you still … er … wish for a repetition?'

'Uh …' Kagome dropped the shampoo and went fishing for it, hiding her face behind her hair.

'Kagome-chan?'

'Hm, yes, maybe … I mean, I – I wouldn't say no … er …'

'The strange thing is that he was so kind. I wouldn't have thought him capable of it.'

'Oh, I don't know.' Kagome, shampoo in hand, sat up. 'After all, he has kind of adopted Rin-chan, and she clearly adores him. I suppose we merely started off bad, you know? With him disliking Inu Yasha so much, and then Tessaiga …'

She shrugged, squeezed some of the brightly pink concoction into her hand and began massaging it into her hair.

'And it's not that we know him very well,' she continued. 'He might be totally different from what we see when he's with people he likes. Many people are like that.'

Sango gave a hard laugh. 'Speaking of hidden character traits …'

'Sango-chan …'

Sango shook her head violently and rinsed her hair.

Another bout of laughter drifted from the campsite. Kagome knit her brows. 'I really want to know what they are talking about that is so funny.'

A thud sounded, then a surprised bark from Inu Yasha, and Shippo's scandalised shriek. 'MIROKU!'

Kagome blushed. 'Uh, maybe I don't want to know.'

She rinsed her hair and then turned to Sango to ask for the shower lotion but stopped. The other girl had gone completely silent. Her face was turned into the direction of the camp and there was a hurt expression on it. Kagome suddenly wished with all her might that the boys would make a little less noise.

The sound of wood hitting wood echoed through the forest, and then they heard Miroku laugh.

Sango's face quivered. A painful sob was wrung from her chest; then she buried her face in her hands and began crying in short, violent gasps.

'Sango-chan!' Kagome hurried to her friend and wrapped her arms around the other girl's shoulders. 'Sango-chan …'

Kagome began rocking her and gently caressed Sango's hair and back, whispering nonsensical words to soothe her friend. Her heart ached for Sango, and she inwardly cursed Miroku. She had only seen Sango-chan cry once before and that had been when the demon huntress had mourned her lost family. She did not show her feelings often, usually presenting the world a calm face, so that it was all the more disturbing that she now broke down so completely. Kagome felt her own eyes begin to prickle and she blinked rapidly.

Sango turned in Kagome's embrace and pressed her face against her friend's shoulder, searching comfort. Her heart ached and burned, and though Kagome was not the one she wanted to hold her, her friend's presence and silent support felt good.

'I don't understand why he's doing that,' she whispered into Kagome's hair.

Kagome hummed and rubbed her back.

'I don't understand it! How can he do this to me? What did I do wrong!'

'Hush, Sango-chan, you didn't do anything wrong.'

'Y-you can't know that. There must have been something! But I don't know what and … and …' She cried out in pain.

Kagome sniffled and held her tighter.

'How can you endure that, Kagome-chan? How c-can you see I-Inu Yasha with Kikyo and … and be so unders-standing?' Sango shivered. 'I-I tried, I really tried! I … I told myself that it is just … just his way of coping with stress, you know, and that it didn't mean anything! B-but the way he goes on and on about that Bara … I don't know what to do!'

'Why don't you try to beat some sense into Miroku-sama?' Kagome suggested quietly.

'Because that's useless!' wailed Sango. 'I've done it all those months! And see what I got? He's back at … at being lecherous as if nothing happened!'

'Perhaps he's waiting for it?'

'W-what?' Sango looked up into Kagome's thoughtful face. 'What are you talking about?'

'Well, I don't know, but maybe Miroku-sama sees it as a … a sign that he means something to you? Because, as long as you get angry with him, he knows you care. And now that you stopped …'

'No,' said Sango despondently. 'That's not … see, Kagome-chan, after that dragon-thing we … um … we talked a lot. And … well, you see, I told him that … that I liked him and …'

A spasm wracked her body and she cried harder.

'And … and he told me he l-loved me and h-he called me b-beautif-ful a-and said h-he had never f-felt for another w-woman what h-he felt f-for m-me … and then he went and practically drooled all over that Bara!' she howled. She broke away from Kagome's embrace and began pounding the nearest rock with her fists, wishing it was the monk.

'How could he do that? How could he do that to me? Damn lecherous bastard! Sees a pretty face and – oh! We must not forget she has a fine body, too! And that's all he c-cares for! That stupid bint! She's n-nothing more than c-coy smiles and – and stupid fluttering of eyelashes! And h-he f-falls for it! There's nothing in that cow's head, but does he care? No! H-he really doesn't think w-with the h-head that's o-on hi-his sh-shoulders …'

Her head fell forwards onto her hands and her words drowned in sobs.

Kagome inched closer and put her hand on Sango's back. She had stayed away from her raging friend and let the other girl yell out her frustration. She knew from experience that one felt better afterwards – a little. Now, she rubbed soothing circles on Sango's back, listening with a breaking heart to Sango's pained whispers.

'How could he do that to me? How could he be so cruel? Why did he do it? What did I do wrong?'

Kagome wiped at her eyes and ducked deeper into the warm water as a sudden, cold breeze made her shiver. Goose bumps formed on Sango's skin, but the distressed girl did not take notice.

'Sango-chan …' Kagome began hesitantly. 'Why don't you try and talk to him? Maybe if you told him …?'

Sango's head snapped up. Her eyes flashed. 'No! He knows what I feel! I'm not going to run after him!'

She shivered and rubbed her bare arms.

Kagome shook her head. 'Guys often don't know how girls feel,' she said wisely. 'Although Miroku-sama is a good deal quicker in this respect than others, he's still a guy. Maybe he really has no idea how much he hurt you?'

Sango stared angrily at Kagome. 'Do you really believe that?' The cold breeze made her duck into the warm water as well.

Kagome bit her lip. 'Um … if I have to be honest …'

Sango snorted. 'You don't, do you? Well, I don't believe it, either! And even if he didn't know, he must have noticed that I'm angry and … well, he could at least have asked! But he didn't! That alone is … argh!'

Kagome closed her eyes as Sango hit the surface, splashing water everywhere, and hugged herself tightly. The coldness seemed to be seeping into the water.

Sango's chattering teeth made her look at her friend. 'It's g-got c-cold s-suddenly,' she remarked.

Sango nodded and looked up. 'I w-wonder w-why. O-odd-d. S-such a f-fall of t-temp-perat-ture i-in s-sum-'

Kagome's sight blurred. She saw Sango indistinctly, as if through thick fog. She opened her mouth to ask her friend what was up, why she hadn't finished her sentence, but something stuck in her throat. She tried to scream, but no words came. The cold intensified, paralysing her. Her mind swirled curiously and retreated. From seemingly far away, she felt her body shake madly.

Inu Yasha! cried her dimming mind, but not even a sigh passed her lips. Coldness wrapped around her heart, froze her from the inside. Everything went dark. She tried to fight it, tried to see what happened to Sango, but within seconds she had lost consciousness.

**o O o**

Someone had removed her from her sleeping bag was Kagome's first thought as the blackness around her brightened. She was terribly cold and lying on something very hard and uncomfortable. Somewhere near had to be a fire; she could feel tendrils of warmth brush her frozen skin. _Inu Yasha. Why have you stolen my sleeping bag?_

She twitched and her body began to shiver. She was so cold! Her lids felt leaden and she fought to open them. At first, something huge and red blinded her, and for a second she thought someone was trying to push her into a fire. But then the blur in front of her eyes lifted and she saw that the assumed fire was a lamp hanging from a wooden ceiling and lightening a wall hanging.

Kagome stared at the wand hanging, trying to understand why it was there. Since when had Kaede such expensive decorations in her hut?

Slowly, her mind began to work as her body warmed. Things clicked together. Right, she and Sango-chan had been bathing. Sango-chan had been angry at Miroku-sama, she had cried … suddenly it had got cold. Something had trapped her … trapped her …

With a strangled yelp, Kagome sat up and looked around wildly. Her eyes fell onto Sango, who was lying close to her, covered only in her hair. Kagome looked down her own body and realised she was equally naked. She gulped heavily. Where was she?

She inspected her room, trying to find something that would give her clues. But there was nothing. She and Sango were in a rectangular room with a bare, wooden floor. In the middle of the room burned a merrily flickering fire. The walls were covered with hangings and three gilded lamps hung from the ceiling. That was all.

Kagome frowned. Not in a village or castle, then. But in that case, she and Sango-chan would have been dressed and not lying on the bare floor but on sheets. Where were they? Where were Inu Yasha and Miroku-sama?

Another click in her mind and Kagome gasped. Cold. Something like mist that had trapped her! She and Sango-chan had been abducted by the ghosts!

'O no!' Quickly, she crawled over to Sango and began to shake her. 'Sango-chan! Wake up, Sango-chan! Wake up! Wake up!'

Sango growled and tried to escape from the shaking. But Kagome was persistent.

'Sango-chan! Please, wake up! We must get away! Wake up!'

'Mmrmmbl,' said Sango and opened one eye.

'Come on, Sango-chan! Wake up. We must find a way to get out of here!'

'Hm?' Sango struggled to open both eyes. 'Kagome-chan? What's up?'

'We've been kidnapped! By the ghosts! At least, I think it was the ghosts. But anyway, whatever it was, we must get away!'

'Ghosts?'

'Yes, the ghosts we saw that tried to kidnap the girl Bara. Remember? The serving ghosts that some divine entity must control! The ghosts that have kidnapped all the other girls as well! Oh, come on, Sango-chan!'

'Bara?' Something in Sango's eyes flashed. She sat up and looked around. 'What did the damn monk do this time? Where is he? Oh, I'll make him pay!'

'No, no, not Miroku-sama. Gods, I wish he was here, he and Inu Yasha.' Kagome tugged on Sango's shoulder and looked around frantically.

Sango blinked at the other girl, then at her surroundings. Her mind cleared and her eyes widened. She swore, using one of Inu Yasha's more colourful curses. Kagome nodded.

'Yes, yes. But now we must get out of here!'

'But, Kagome-chan, how? There's no door! How did we come in here?'

'I don't know.'

'And we're naked! Before we find a way out, we must find something to wear. Hey, do you think we can use one of those hangings?'

Sango was about to get up when she suddenly froze suddenly.

'Sango-chan?' Kagome eyed her worriedly.

Sango raised a hand. 'Sh. I hear something …'

'What?' whispered Kagome.

Before Sango had the opportunity to answer, a hidden door slid open and a man stepped in. Both girls turned towards him, ready to defend themselves at their best possibilities, but as soon as they got sight of him, all thoughts fled them, and all they could do was stare.

The man in front of them was the most beautiful man either of them had ever seen. He was tall and slender, with broad shoulders, a flat stomach and slim hips. His long, straight hair fell down to his waist and shimmered like spun gold. His features were simple perfection, and his dark brown, almond shapes eyes smiled tenderly at them.

'Ah, you are awake.' His voice was musical and gentle. He stepped further into the room, his elegant robes rustling softly, and smiled at them. 'Do not fear, dear ladies. There is nothing to worry you. You are safe here.'

'W-who are you?' managed Kagome, while Sango simply stared at the man with slack jaw and misty eyes.

'You may call me Shujin, my dearest.' He knelt down in front of her and regarded her, concern shining in his eyes. Kagome felt warmed by his mere presence. 'I hope you feel better?'

'Um … yes. Better,' mumbled Sango.

A large smile lit up his face. Kagome felt her head spin. He was too beautiful.

'W-where are we?' she asked, stubbornly refusing to become addled like Sango-chan apparently had. 'How did we come here? Why are we here?'

The man – Shujin – traced two fingers over her cheek. The skin burned where he touched her.

'You are in my house, my pretty one. Do not worry.'

Sango nodded and smiled. Kagome felt a pull at her mind but refused to give into it. 'But … our friends! Inu Yasha and Miroku-sama and Shippo and Kirara! Where are they? Are they not here?'

Shujin brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Kagome shivered and her stomach fluttered. Angrily, she called her body to order. Why should this odd man's touch affect her so much?

'Do not worry,' he repeated. 'Those who hurt you will not come near you again. You are safe here, with me. Rest now.'

'Yes, rest,' mumbled Sango and laid obediently down, closing her eyes.

Kagome, however, fought the urge to do what the man wanted. This was wrong!

The man noticed her resistance. He bent forward and looked deeply into her eyes. His glowed softly, hypnotising her. Kagome felt herself getting lost in those eyes.

'Yes, that is good, my sweet lady. Relax. Do not fear. I am here to protect you and to love you as you deserve it. You are so beautiful, so special. Ah, my precious one, you will be my jewel, my first, my favourite! Your fire enflames me. Your beautiful soul ensnares my heart. I will love you, more than you ever imagined to be loved by anyone.'

His soft, tender voice lulled Kagome's suspiciousness and she allowed him to lower her onto the floor. He caressed her face, her hair, and her arms, all the while whispering sweet words to her.

'Lie down, my precious one, and rest. You are tired and strained. Here, you will recover. The harsh, cruel world will not reach you here. I am here to love you. I will spoil you as your beauty demands. You shall have everything you desire. Sleep now, my lovely rose, my heart's delight. Ah, how beautiful you are! More beautiful than a budding rose at dawn, and your skin is so much softer than its petal kiss. Sleep now, and dream, my little bird, and do not worry. I already love you more than I can say. You are my first, my jewel; you are truly worthy, my beautiful one. Yes, you are truly worthy to be mine, my lovely rose, my Divine Concubine.'

* * *

A/N: Well, so there he is, the divine entity who controls the ghosts. By the way, Shujin means lord/master/husband. 


	5. Barriers

A/N: Thank you all _very much_ for the many, many reviews! Sorry I didn't answer them. I feel bad for not doing so.

Reviewers' reactions to Shujin surprised me. Some of you really like him. Hm ... Well, here's an idea: as soon as I don't need him anymore, I'll give him to you to play with. Deal?

* * *

**5. Barriers**

Inu Yasha watched the two girls leave the clearing, and when they had disappeared among the trees, he turned to Miroku.

'If you go on like that, Miroku, you don't have to worry about being sucked in by the kazaana,' he commented.

'Yes,' agreed Shippo. 'Sango is scary when she's angry! She'll beat you over the head with Hiraikotsu until you can't look straight anymore! And you deserve it.'

Miroku bent his head slightly, shading his eyes, but shrugged nonchalantly.

Inu Yasha snorted a laugh. 'Yeah, a good whacking over the head, and this time she'll take the other one!'

Shippo frowned in confusion, but Miroku's lips twitched. 'Ah, but Inu Yasha, it is only natural! I can't help it that the sight of a beautiful woman gives me such a _heady_feeling.'

Inu Yasha grunted. 'Which usually results in a heavy _head_ache.'

'That's a sacrifice I must make.'

'Just make sure your sacrifices won't leave you _head_less.'

'Don't worry too much, Inu Yasha, I'm too _head_strong to give in so easily!'

'Be that as it may, but you mustn't ever underestimate a woman who's _head _over heels in love with you, monk.'

Miroku pulled a face. 'Uh, Inu Yasha, _that's_ an image I really didn't need! After all, it's totally impossible.' He paused and eyed the hanyou pensively. 'Well, probably not for you. After all, dogs are rather talented in that area.'

Inu Yasha, his face nearly as red as his haori, growled. 'You take care what you say, monk, or the headless comes sooner than you think.'

Miroku grinned. 'By the way, my friend, what do you know about women who are head over heels in love? No offence, but past events showed that you are not really experienced in that matter.'

Inu Yasha tossed his head. 'Keh! I hear and smell more than you think and then all I need to do is use my head to put the pieces together.'

'But Inu Yasha, you don't have experience at using your _head_! Or am I mistaken?'

The hanyou flushed once more. 'Monk,' he snarled.

Miroku leant back and chuckled.

Shippo was looking from one to the other. 'I don't understand you,' he complained. 'What are you talking about? Inu Yasha? Miroku?'

'Keh, I'm not going to tell you, brat.'

'Yes, I agree, you are a little too young to understand and appreciate properly, Shippo.'

The fox was not satisfied. 'But what kind of head are you talking about?' He hopped to Miroku and began tugging on his sleeves. 'Tell me! I want to know!'

Miroku patted the child's head. 'When you are older, Shippo.'

Instantly, Shippo fired up. 'Hey, just because I'm small you think I'm too young to understand! I understand a lot more that's going on! More than Inu Yasha!'

'Oi, brat!'

For some time, Inu Yasha chased Shippo around the fire while Miroku sat still and stared into the flames. Finally, peace returned, and Inu Yasha and Shippo sat down, the first sporting a satisfied smirk, the second a large bump on his head.

Rubbing his poor, abused head, Shippo mumbled, 'But I still don't understand. And it's not fair that you won't tell me!'

A small, white figure uncurled from where she had lain next to the fire, and plodded over to Shippo. Sitting down in front of him, the cat extended a paw and patted Shippo's crotch.

'Eh? Kirara, what's the matter?' Shippo asked, astonished.

Kirara rolled her eyes and patted him again.

'I think she's trying to help you, Shippo,' said Miroku, clearly amused.

'Eh?' Shippo blinked at the grinning monk, then at the smirking hanyou, then at the mug cat, and then he shrieked. 'What! You were talking about …? AH!'

The two males burst into laughter. Even Kirara sniggered.

Horribly flushed, the red of his cheeks clashing with the red of his hair, Shippo, embarrassed, squealed, 'I'll tell them! I'll tell Kagome and Sango what you said! Perverts!'

'Oi, runt, let them know and I'll stuff your mouth with your tail!' protested a now equally embarrassed Inu Yasha.

Miroku nodded. 'Yes, you'd better keep silent.' He smiled into the indignant face of the small fox. 'After all, this is men's talk. Women wouldn't understand it.'

Shippo eyed him uncertainly, but his ego was flattered by the fact that Miroku had called him a man. He nodded and sat down.

For a while, all of them were silent. Then Shippo looked up and inched closer to Miroku.

'Um, Miroku …'

'Yes?'

'If … well, if the man has a head …' Shippo glared at a chortling Inu Yasha, then looked back at the monk. 'I mean … um …' He leaned closer and finished in a whisper, 'What does a woman have?'

Inu Yasha snorted into his sleeves.

Miroku looked surprised. 'But, Shippo, you're the one who is always bathing with the girls! You ought to know!'

Shippo pouted. 'They always tell me to turn my back until they are in the water. And Kagome always wears these bathing-clothes from her land and Sango that kimono-thingy. I never really see anything.'

Miroku sighed and patted his shoulder. 'Ah, how devastating.' He smiled at the child and assumed a fatherly air. 'Well, young one, the best way of describing it is a mouth.'

That stopped Inu Yasha's mirth. 'Eh?'

Shippo's face expressed similar feelings.

'A mouth?' repeated Inu Yasha.

Miroku smiled. 'Yes, of course! A warm, soft, wet opening, perfectly shaped and welcoming …' He sighed dreamily.

'Er …' said Shippo.

'Soft, pink lips,' continued Miroku, 'smiling and inviting you in ... talking in the sweetest language … and, sadly, always bearded.'

Shippo and Inu Yasha laughed hard.

'Bearded!' gasped Inu Yasha. 'Women don't have beards!'

Miroku rapped Inu Yasha's head with his staff and the hanyou yelped in surprise. 'You wouldn't know, Inu Yasha,' the monk remarked, 'but believe me, all the women I knew did have those beards.'

'MIROKU!' cried Shippo. 'How could you!'

'Eh? How could I what?'

'Several women … Ew, Miroku!' Shippo shuddered.

Inu Yasha grabbed a branch and beat at Miroku's staff, the wooden sound echoing through the forest. 'Getting head-ish again, are you?'

Miroku laughed. 'Head-ish. Oh, I must remember that!'

Inu Yasha grinned, pleased with himself. Shippo shook his head. 'I'll never understand grown-ups,' he remarked to Kirara.

'You see, Shippo, it is better to become a grown-up first before you get yourself head over heels involved,' quipped Miroku.

Inu Yasha grinned, but suddenly his expression became serious. His ears swivelled and he turned his head into the direction where the girls had disappeared earlier. The other two looked questioningly at him.

'Inu Yasha? What's wrong?' Shippo asked worriedly.

Inu Yasha sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. A light blush appeared on his cheeks and his ears flattened against his skull. He cast Miroku a dark glance.

'You'd better stark thinking with the right head again, monk.'

Miroku answered his gaze blandly. Shippo tugged at the hanyou's sleeve. 'What's wrong, Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha? Is something wrong with Kagome?'

'No.' Inu Yasha's hard stare was still fixed on the monk. 'It's Sango. She's crying. And …' He winced and ducked his head. 'Uh, Miroku, you'll really be glad if you survive this.'

Miroku bent closer to the fire and prodded the smouldering wood. 'My survival was always uncertain.'

'That was not what I meant!'

Miroku shrugged and looked up. His face, lightened by the flames, was calm and without expression. 'No, but that's what I meant.'

Inu Yasha frowned. 'What are you- Damn!'

He jumped up, pulled Tessaiga from its sheath and sprinted off towards the spring, nearly running over poor Shippo.

'Hey, Inu Yasha!' cried the fox, tumbling backwards. 'What's up?'

Miroku had already grabbed his staff and now jumped over the fire, following the hanyou. Shippo managed to get hold of the hem of his robes and was dragged along.

'Inu Yasha! What is it!' shouted the monk.

'Trouble ahead!' yelled Inu Yasha over his shoulder. 'Damn it all!'

He covered the distance to the spring in no time. Bursting through the last line of trees, he was barely able to stop before running headlong into the spring. Miroku, who had followed him closely, could not stop and bumped into him, nearly sending them all into the steaming hot waters.

Inu Yasha growled and shoved the monk back until his footing was no longer endangered, all the while scanning the area. Miroku looked over his shoulder and he cursed inaudibly as his eyes fell on the spring, which was blatantly empty of any females.

Inu Yasha's gaze had taken in the empty spring, the scattered bathing utensils and the neatly folded clothes. He growled and jumped across the spring, turning his head in every direction and sniffing the air. When he picked up the scent, he started, gave another deep growl and shot forward. Miroku followed him suit.

'Inu Yasha!' wailed Shippo from Miroku's shoulder. 'What's going on? Where are Kagome and Sango?'

'Taken!' snarled the angry hanyou.

'Are you sure?' gasped Miroku.

'Hell, they wouldn't go for a nice stroll in a dark forest completely naked, would they?'

'As titillating as this image is, I think you're right.'

'Keh, of course.'

'The ghosts?'

'I think so. Not sure, though. They leave no scent.'

'You're following the girls' scent?'

'Yeah, and it's pretty indistinct. It's as if they were kind of floating.'

'Floating?'

'Yeah. And now shut up, I must concentrate.'

Silently, they raced through the forest, tearing through bushes and jumping over fallen trunks. Shippo, who clung desperately to Miroku's shoulder, was whimpering softly. Snapping branches whipped his face and thorny tendril tore through his clothes. Not that Miroku fared a lot better. His face was soon covered with tiny, bloody scratches. But neither did his step falter nor the dark, determined expression on his face.

The two men left the forest, sprinted across a grassy plain, grey in the moonlight, and delved into another wood. Here, the trees stood at a greater distance to each other, so that their passage was not as difficult as before. Soon, the trees grew only sparsely. Inu Yasha sped up. Ahead, a huge, dark shape revealed itself as another forest. The hanyou headed straight for it.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, followed by two yelps and a dull thud. Miroku ran another few steps before he noticed that Inu Yasha was no longer in front of him and came to a skidding halt. Panting, he turned around to see where his friend had disappeared.

Inu Yasha and Shippo both sat on the ground some ten steps behind him. The hanyou looked angry and Shippo dazed.

'Inu Yasha! What's wrong?'

'Keh, I don't know! It was as if I had run into a solid wall!'

He got up and reached out his hand. A little in front of him it touched something, and bright waves of light spread from his palm. The landscape in front of him wavered.

'Damn,' he hissed. 'A barrier!'

Miroku ran back. 'You can't get through?'

Inu Yasha tried and was repelled. Shippo whimpered. 'What shall we do now?'

Behind them, Kirara landed and trotted towards the barrier. The giant cat sniffed at the invisible barrier, and then pawed at it. The barrier sizzled and Kirara drew back with a meow.

'It holds back demons,' Miroku deducted as he walked over to the hanyou. The barrier glowed softly but let him pass.

'DAMMIT!' yelled Inu Yasha and punched the ground.

Kirara growled and took to the air, checking from above if there was a way trough. Shippo wiped at his eyes and tried to get through the barrier but had no more success than Inu Yasha.

The angry hanyou was still punching the ground, growling and muttering under his breath. Then he paused and froze. His ears swivelled.

'O fuck,' he groaned and got to his feet, facing to the left.

'Inu Yasha, wha-' began Miroku, but his question was cut short by a whirlwind that ran over the hanyou. The monk sighed and looked wearily at the grinning wolf demon that emerged from the whirlwind.

'Yo, dog boy,' he said by way of greeting and looked around. 'Where's my woman?'

'She's not your woman,' shouted Inu Yasha and got to his feet.

''Course she is. Where is she?'

'We don't know!' whined Shippo and Miroku closed his eyes in exasperation. 'She has been kidnapped by spooky ghosts and now we can't get through the barrier!'

'What!' Koga looked from one to the other before fixing his angry stare on Inu Yasha. 'You, dog boy! You haven't protected my woman! I'll kill you!'

He shot forward, but Inu Yasha dodged. 'Keh, it's not as if I misplaced her on purpose, whiny wolfy!'

'You should have protected her better! You shouldn't have let her out of your sight!'

'Bah, shows what you know! I can't stay around her all time of the day! She'd go nuts on me!'

'Who cares what's happening to you, eh?'

'Inu Yasha! Koga!' whimpered Shippo frantically. 'We have to find Kagome! Don't fight!'

The two demons did not listen and kept on trying to eradicate each other.

'Miroku, what shall we do?'

The monk sighed. 'Well, Shippo, it would have been better if you hadn't told Koga that Kagome was kidnapped.'

'But, Miroku -!'

'You started them, Shippo. Koga might have helped us if we had … well, presented the news a little more delicately.'

'Oh no, it's my fault! And Kagome is in danger!' howled Shippo and clutched at his hair.

Miroku sighed once more and turned to the fighting demons.

'You should've followed her more quickly!' yelled Koga and attempted to stamp Inu Yasha into the ground.

'You shouldn't stop me from following her!' yelled Inu Yasha and attempted to slice Koga in halves.

'Hey, Inu Yasha!' shouted Miroku.

The hanyou did not listen.

'Then why are you not following her!' yelled Koga.

'Because I can't go through the barrier!' yelled Inu Yasha back.

'Inu Yasha! TESSAIGA!'

That stopped the hanyou. 'Eh? Miroku? What about Tessaiga?'

He was not paying attention to Koga and thus did not see the blow.

'Oi, you fucking stupid wolf! As if killing me would get Kagome back!'

'Do something!'

'I try! You're not helping me!'

'STOP IT!'

This time, both demons paused and looked at the monk. Miroku's eyes were flashing angrily. Inu Yasha ducked his head. He had barely ever seen Miroku so angry.

'Inu Yasha, do use your head! No, better don't, simply use Red Tessaiga on the barrier!'

Inu Yasha blinked. 'That's a good idea!'

He raised the sword and the blade began to redden. With a shout, the hanyou brandished his sword, giving Miroku barely the time to dive out of harm's way. Red Tessaiga flashed and the air crackled with energy as the demonic energy of the sword clashed with the energy of the barrier. For some time, red and bright white light blinded everybody.

When the light died down, everybody was staring at the invisible barrier.

'Is it gone?' asked Shippo.

Koga did not wait and dashed forward. A blinding flash of light, a startled yelp, and Koga sailed through the air, pushed back by the barrier.

'Dammit!' snarled Inu Yasha and brandished the sword again.

This time, Koga was a little more cautious. He only walked. And only landed rather forcefully on his but as the barrier repelled him.

Inu Yasha swore colourfully. 'That's impossible! The stupid barrier shouldn't be able to resist Tessaiga! Dammit, dammit, dammit!'

'Ah! What shall we do!' wailed Shippo.

Miroku quickly weighed his options. 'I'm going, Inu Yasha!'

The hanyou looked up.

'I'll see what I can do!'

'Hurry, monk!'

Miroku nodded and turned and dashed into the forest. He ran as fast as he could, dodging trees and small boulders. His face was hard and he gripped his staff so tightly that his knuckles became white. Soon, his lungs burned with want of air. His legs cramped, each step became more and more painful. But he did not slow down and ran on, hoping and praying he was going into the right direction.

After what felt like hours to his tired body, the forest opened in front of him. Miroku stopped and nearly doubled over. Panting hard, he gripped a branch and clung to it to keep standing. Then he surveyed the view in front of him.

The forest opened to a small hill at the foot of a mountain range. The slopes of the hill rose gently and were covered with grass. On the hill's top stretched a large complex of wooden buildings, which was surrounded by a ring of burning torches. The buildings were richly ornamented; little pennants hung from the roofs; the grass in front of the temple was trimmed, yet the place spoke of a long decade of decay.

Light shimmered through the shoji screens and shadowy figures moved behind them. A female voice rose in song.

Miroku breathed deeply, a sigh of relief. He had gone into the right direction. He straightened and then stepped forward to enter the temple, but halfway up the hill he froze. A cold shiver ran down his spine. He paused, and then quickly retreated, hiding in the shadows of the forest.

Just when he had slipped behind a trunk, two ghostly grey shapes floated around the corner of the building. Miroku drew in a surprised breath. He knew the ghosts. So Inu Yasha had been right. But he had been right as well, assuming it had to be a god who had kidnapped all those girls. And now the god had kidnapped Sango and Kagome as well.


	6. Concubines

A/N: I'm very late with this update, I know. Sorry. Blame Kleist and the German Academic Exchange Servide.

**-------------------------**

**6.****Concubines**

Shujin's voice had lulled Kagome into a trance. She was floating weightlessly in golden light. All worries had left her and she was content to drift through this light. From far away, she felt the touch of warm hands on her skin and the soft caress of lips on her face. It was a nice feeling. She did not understand why she had ever tried to resist him. Everything was all right.

She was disappointed when he left her. She tried to call him back and ask him to stay with her. But she had no mouth in that golden light.

Shortly afterwards she felt someone lift her and lay her down onto something soft and comfortable. She heard whispering voices. The golden light around her seemed to get brighter. It warmed her and she relaxed once more.

An indefinite span of time later, her mind slowly left the golden glow. Kagome became aware of her body. Sensations became immediate again. She heard a fire crackle and several voices talking softly. She was lying on a blanket, and another blanket covered her. Her skin was feeling warm again, yet inside she was still cold.

Remembering where she was and how she had got there, she opened her eyes. The flickering fire cast the dancing shadows of several people against the wall. Kagome gathered her strength and sat up.

First her eyes fell on Sango, who was lying next to her, like herself covered with a blanket. She seemed to be still asleep or in trance. Kagome raised her head and looked at the forms that cast the shadows.

Several women were sitting around the fire, their heads bent together. They were very different, some pretty and some plain, but they were all richly dressed. Kagome blinked at them, wondering who they might be.

One of them had apparently noticed that Kagome had woken up. She turned her head and smiled.

'Oh, you are awake,' she said kindly. 'How do you feel?'

The others turned to Kagome as well and looked at her curiously. One of them, a very pretty one, tilted her head to her neighbour and whispered something. The other one nodded.

Kagome blinked. 'Um …'

The girl who had first addressed Kagome got up and went over to her. Kneeling down, she reached out a hand and laid it on Kagome's brow.

'Ah, that's good. You're becoming warmer again.' She had a really kind smile. 'I suppose, that you are still cold inside though, right?'

'Er … yes.'

The girl nodded. 'Yes, that's only natural. It takes some time till it fades completely. But there's no need to worry about it.'

Kagome pulled her blanket tighter around her. 'But … but why am I so cold?'

The girl shrugged. 'I don't understand it entirely, but Shujin-sama said that's due to the nature of his servants. They are made of water, you see; cold water.'

Kagome digested this information. 'Um …' Her glance fell on her still sleeping friend. 'How's Sango-chan?'

'She is getting warmer as well. I suppose she really needed sleep, considering that she hasn't woken up yet.'

Kagome nodded, relived. The looked at the girl in front of her and suddenly remembered her manners. 'Oh, sorry, I forgot to thank you! So, thank you very much for taking care of me and Sango-chan. By the way, my name is Kagome. Who are you?'

'My name is Igaku. These,' she pointed over her shoulder, 'are my sisters.'

'Sisters?' Kagome regarded the other girls. 'Hey! You are the girls who got kidnapped! And you,' she looked at Igaku, 'are the healer, right?'

Igaku blinked. 'Yes, I am skilled in healing, but how do you know?'

Kagome sat up excitedly. 'Why, we've been looking for you for these last seven or so days! We rescued one girl from being kidnapped by those ghosts, you see, and then heard that several girls were missing from the area, and so we set out to find you. Hey, that's great! We can try to escape together!'

The girls looked at each other. Finally, one of them shook her head. 'Escape?' she said. 'Why should we want to escape?'

'Eh?' Kagome stared at the girl, thinking she couldn't have heard her correctly. 'You … you don't want to escape?'

The girl shook her head and the others murmured in agreement. 'I want to stay here with Shujin-sama. Why should I want to go back to a tyrannical father who never allows me to do what I want? He always tells me at each time of the day exactly what to do. He even tells me what I am allowed to paint! And then he sells my pictures without asking me! I never see any of the money. He keeps it all to himself!'

She shuddered. Another girl patted her shoulder. The painter lifted her head again and a dreamy smile appeared on her lips. 'Now, Shujin-sama is different. He never tells me what to paint and he doesn't criticise me. He likes watching me work. And he always has kind words for me and praises my work! It's so nice to be with him!'

The other girls nodded enthusiastically.

'Yes,' exclaimed one girl in a very lovely, musical voice. 'He listens to me sing for him …'

'… and watches me dance for him,' interjected another.

'… without ever demanding more!'

The dancer added, 'He doesn't grope me or leer at me, and he doesn't smell of sake or sweat and blood!'

'And he likes my verses,' said a fourth, shy voice quietly.

'He is always kind,' continued the girl with the beautiful voice.

'And polite!'

'He always praises us for our abilities.'

'He is so handsome and sweet,' breathed the singer, and the others sighed in unison.

Kagome blinked at them and looked at Igaku, who hadn't joined the praises. 'What about you?'

Igaku shrugged. 'I agree. It is nice to live here with Shujin-sama. We have a roof over our heads, wear pretty clothes, and never have to worry about food. We are safe here. And Shujin-sama is really a nice man. No one minds when he … well, asks for more.'

Kagome gaped at her as a slight blush crept into Igaku's cheeks. 'You … you mean you are his … his …'

'Wives,' finished the painter.

Kagome snorted. 'No, you are not. No man can have more than one wife. That's bigamy and illegal.'

'But Shujin-sama is not a man. He is a god,' whispered the shy authoress.

'Good?' slurred a new voice, and Kagome turned her head. Sango had opened her eyes and blinked at them.

'Sango-chan! How do you feel?'

Sango struggled to sit up. 'Mmm … little odd.' She pressed a hand against her forehand.

'Are you still cold?'

'No, not much …' Sango looked around and her eyes cleared. 'What's going on? Where are we?'

'You are in Shujin-sama's house,' began Igaku, but Kagome interrupted.

'It's the temple of the god we've been looking for, and these are the other girls he kidnapped and they say they are his wives and don't want to escape,' she said in a rush.

Sango digested that slowly. 'But … why are we here?'

'Eh?' Kagome blinked. That was a good question!

'Shujin-sama had his servants bring you here,' said Igaku calmly. 'You are something special and –'

This stirred something in Kagome's memory. 'Special?' She frowned. 'Yeah, he said that …' Ignoring the surprise her remark caused among the girls, she turned to Igaku. 'But what is so special about us?'

Sango giggled. 'Kagome-chan, you really shouldn't be astonished that _you _are considered to be special.' Kagome snorted, and Sango continued, amused as well as exasperated at her friend's stubborn disbelief in herself, 'How many time-travelling mikos do you know?'

'Miko!' exclaimed one of the girls. 'You are a miko!'

Kagome eyed her a bit uneasily. 'Well … I'm the reincarnation of a miko and I do have some powers, but I'm not trained and …'

Her voice trailed away at the absolute awe she saw in the girls' faces. 'Eh?' She looked at Sango, who shrugged.

'A miko,' breathed Igaku. To Kagome's astonishment and horror, she bowed.

'Hey, what are you doing? You don't have to … stop that!'

The other girls bowed as well, and Kagome became irritated. 'Stop that! I told you, I'm not trained. I'm not special, you know?'

Igaku raised her head to look at her, and Kagome was taken aback at the expression in her eyes. 'A miko. A priestess. You will be Shujin-sama's priestess and the first amongst his wives.'

Kagome's jaw dropped. She didn't hear that correctly, did she? 'W-what? Me? His wife?'

Igaku nodded. 'Of course! That is why he had brought you here; to become one of us, one of his wives!'

'One of his concubines,' spat Kagome. She felt Sango's hand on her shoulder and tried to calm down. It would do no good if she exploded and offended these girls. After all, it was not their fault.

But Igaku only smiled only at Kagome's outburst. 'But I'd rather be a divine concubine than another man's wife.'

This time, both Sango and Kagome snorted. The girls giggled.

'And what is you special ability, Sango?' asked Igaku, a small smile on her lips. Kagome didn't like it; it was far too smug.

Sango regarded Igaku coolly. 'Not your business.'

Igaku was undaunted. She eyed Sango's exposed shoulders. 'Hm, all these muscles …' She cast Sango a sharp, shrew glance. 'A warrior?'

Sango stiffened. 'Demon exterminator.'

The girls squealed and clapped their hands.

'Oh, how special!'

'It is not surprising Shujin-sama wants you!'

'A miko and a demon exterminator! What a team!'

'I feel as if I'm in a zoo,' Kagome murmured under her breath. 'Only this time, I'm the animal everybody stares at.'

Sango glared at the girls. 'Does this mean this … this god wants both me and Kagome-chan to become his concubines?'

The girls nodded and smiled.

'It is such an honour,' cooed the painter.

'And so wonderful,' whispered the dancer.

'And we so don't want to,' added Kagome sternly.

The concubines started. They looked at each other in surprise and then at the two girls who sat in front of them, arms crossed in front of their chests, with the same dark, stubborn expression on their faces.

'You … you really don't want to?' asked the singer.

'No,' bit out Sango. 'I've had my share of men who can't keep their interest restricted to one girl. If I marry - _if_ - it will be man who will swear on everything that's holy that he will remain monogamous!'

Kagome nodded enthusiastically.

'You make it sound so bad that Shujin-sama has more than one wife –' began Igaku.

'Because it is!'

'No, it is not!' interjected the singer. 'Really, it isn't! Shujin-sama is kind and he loves us all!'

'Of course he does,' growled Sango. 'They always do. That's the problem.'

'You've been hurt by a man,' dared the author to whisper. 'Shujin-sama can make it all go away. You will never feel unwanted or unloved again.'

A slight tremble ran through Sango's body, but she didn't waver. 'But if it means I have to share, I'm not interested.'

'We don't mind sharing,' grinned the dancer.

'Maybe, but we do,' retorted Kagome, and Sango nodded.

At that moment, the door opening caused an interruption in the discussion. They all turned to the door. Three more girls entered, the first rather small and thin, with a pointed nose and lively eyes. Behind her, two identical girls followed how carried trays.

'We bring you a nice, hot soup to warm you up,' announced the first girl cheerfully. She gestured to the twins to set the trays down in front of Sango and Kagome, and then sat down next to Igaku.

'Hello,' she said with a carefree smile. 'My name is Risu. I'm the cook. I hope you like the soup. It's really very good for warming you up from the inside.'

The twins placed the trays on the floor and with a bow and a smile retreated. Kagome breathed in the scent that wafted from the bowl in front of her. It smelled delicious. Her mouth watered, and after a short exchange of glances with Sango, both took their bowls and sipped the soup. It was even more delicious than it smelled.

While Sango and Kagome were drinking their soup, the concubines whispered with each other. Apparently they told Risu what the new ones had said. Risu raised both eyebrows, nodded, shook her head, gasped, and finally eyed the two girls pensively.

Kagome finished her soup and sat the bowl down, and when she looked up she encountered Risu's contemplative gaze. She smiled and bowed slightly. 'The soup was very good, thank you very much,' she said politely.

Risu beamed at her.

'Yes, it was really good,' agreed Sango. 'And I'm feeling much better than before. Warmer.'

Risu's smile became brilliant. 'Thank you, you make me happy,' she said simply.

Kagome could not help smile back. 'We've heard about you before. People said you were able to make a feast of everything.'

Risu flushed with pleasure, but then her smile faded and she sighed.

'Yes,' she said quietly. 'The people in my village used to say that.'

Kagome nodded and asked tentatively, 'Do you miss them?'

'Yes, sometimes. But not very much. And I really don't miss their nagging and their complaints that I'm lazy when I didn't cook enough for the rich men from the town. I don't miss these rich men and their condescension and rudeness, either.'

Kagome's shoulders sagged a little. 'You don't want to go back, then?'

Risu shook her head. 'No, oh no. I like being here. I get all the ingredients I wish for and don't have to worry about being left hungry. Everybody likes my cooking. They say nice things to me. Even Shujin-sama; though, he, as a god, does have high expectations.'

She looked from Kagome to Sango and back. 'But you want to go back, don't you?'

'Yes.'

'But why?'

'Eh?' Kagome blinked. 'Well, because I don't want to be his concubine and I don't like being forced into something and because I want to go back to my friends!'

'Shujin-sama would never force you!' exclaimed the dancer in shock.

'No? Well, I don't remember coming here on my own free will!'

Risu grabbed Kagome's hand and patted it. 'Hush, Odóri-chan. You weren't as complacent as you are now when you first came here. Let her have the time to become accustomed to the new situation.'

'You sound like Kudamono-oneechan,' murmured Odóri.

Risu grinned and winked, and then turned to Kagome and Sango.

'You are angry now,' she said calmly. 'Of course, we've all been at first. But you get used to the situation very quickly, and then you don't want to leave ever again.'

'But I don't want to get used to the situation in the first place,' grumbled Kagome.

'Me, neither,' agreed Sango.

The concubines exchanged glances.

Risu inched closer to the two girls. 'But isn't Shujin-sama the nicest man you've ever met?'

'So polite!' – 'So gentle!' – 'So tender!' echoed the other concubines.

Sango snorted. 'He did kidnap us.'

Odóri leaned forwards, a mischievous smile lighting her eyes. 'And isn't he the most beautiful man you've ever seen?'

The concubines nodded in agreement.

'His hair, his eyes, his body are all perfection,' enthused one of them.

'And he has such a wonderful voice,' added the singer, enraptured.

'And he is always so gentle!'

'And so protective!'

Sango blushed furiously and looked down at her hands.

'Aha!' exclaimed Odóri. 'You agree!'

Sango's head shot up. 'Yes! But that doesn't mean I want to stay here!'

Odóri waved her hand dismissively. 'You will like it once he visited you.' Before Sango had time to retort, she continued, 'But what about you, miko-sama?'

Heads turned to her and a faint pink entered Kagome's cheeks. 'Um …'

'Don't you agree, miko-sama? Isn't Shujin-sama the most beautiful man you ever saw?'

Kagome fidgeted. 'Um … well, from an objective point of view he is, I think, but …'

Sango's eyes widened in sudden understanding. 'Kagome-chan, you …'

Kagome cast her a fleeting look and blushed furiously.

'From an objective point of view?' asked the painter, confused.

'But?' prompted Odóri.

'Well, I think … I mean, I met someone and … well … I think he's more beautiful than your god,' she finished in a rush.

The concubines gasped.

'That's impossible!'

'No one can be more beautiful than Shujin-sama!'

'Who is he? One of your friends?'

'What does he look like?'

Kagome wished she had kept her mouth closed. But when the girls had described their … _husband _for lack of better words, a vivid image of Sesshomaru flashed in front of her eyes. All perfection. Gentle. Protective. He had been that and much more when he had helped her with her dragon problem.

A dreamy smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she thought back to that night. Yes, he had been gentle with her. He had held back not to hurt her. And had been so passionate, so wild when she had finally broken his control …

The concubines and Sango watched in shocked amazement as Kagome's countenance softened and her eyes began to sparkle. The concubines could not understand that any girl would not think their beloved Shujin-sama the most beautiful man on earth, while Sango, knowing what – or better who – her friend was thinking of, sighed inwardly with trepidation. Kagome's face had always been expressive and this … this was more than gratitude.

Once again, the opening door interrupted important events. Kagome jerked from her day-dreaming and looked at the door. There stood a matronly, but handsome, woman in simple, practical clothes. She had her hands on her hips and regarded the assembled girls like a disproving mother would regard her toddler.

'Are you still sitting here and chatting?' she asked sternly, but with a twinkle in her eyes.

The concubines began to explain why they were still in this room and the guests still undressed – all of them at the same time.

The woman in the door shook her head. 'Silence, girls. I know you. You kept on chatting about Shujin-sama and forgot the world. Did you at least remember to bring them the soup?'

Risu jumped up. 'Yes, Kudamono-oneechan, I did, and they liked it.'

Kudamono nodded. 'Good.' She looked at Kagome and Sango and smiled warmly. 'Welcome, dears! I hope you feel better now after you got something warm into your stomach. Shujin-sama's servants are necessary, but … oh, never mind. However, to make sure you won't catch a cold, I had baths prepared for you. If you will follow me?'

Kagome and Sango hesitated, and Odóri used the opportunity.

'Kudamono-oneechan, they don't want to stay! They've met Shujin-sama but still want to go back!'

The woman was mildly surprised. 'Indeed?'

Kagome and Sango nodded fiercely.

Kudamono regarded them for a while, and then smiled again. 'Well, we shall see. But whether you'll stay or not, a bath will do you good. Besides, you can't leave without clothes. Don't you agree?'

When no protest came, she nodded, satisfied. 'Well, then. Igaku-chan, Odóri-chan and Fudé-chan, you take this young lady to her bath,' she pointed at Sango, 'and Shijin-chan and Risu-chan come with me. Fué-chan, Shujin-sama desires to see you.'

The singer blushed with happiness and hurried out of the room. Kudamono shooed the girls from the room, and then dragged Kagome away. Shijin and Risu followed them.

Kagome tried to resist the woman. 'Hey, where are you taking me? Why doesn't Sango-chan come with us?'

'I am taking you to one of the bathing chambers, child, and your friend is going to another one. The baths are not large enough to accommodate more than one person at a time. Don't worry.'

With that Kagome had to be content. And though it did sound reasonable, she couldn't suppress a slight feeling of unease.

She was led through the temple, soon losing her orientation, and then down a staircase into a small room, which was lit by several lamps. The room had been carved out of the rock and housed a small, bubbling hot spring. As soon as she saw it, Kagome dropped the blanket she had wrapped tightly around her and hurried into the hot water. With a sigh, she sank into it.

Kudamono smiled at her from the doorway. 'Yes, it's really good to get the last bit of the cold out of your bones, isn't it?'

Kagome nodded enthusiastically.

Kudamono chuckled. 'Well, child, take your time. Shijin-chan and Risu-chan will assist you. I will go to bring you some clothes.'

'Thank you,' answered Kagome absently.

Risu giggled and handed her a flat bowel that contained a softly shimmering, half-fluid gel. 'Here, take this. It's a special kind of soap. Igaku-chan made it. It makes your skin soft.'

Kagome cast her a suspicious glance. 'Why would I want soft skin?'

'It feels good,' whispered Shijin. 'It looks nice. You will feel more comfortable.'

Risu nodded, smiling, and Kagome accepted. It was odd to bathe while two dressed women were around who insisted on handing her things she could easily have got herself and even washed her hair for her. She was not used to being waited on. But Risu kept a stream of easy chatter, and occasionally even Shijin said a word, and Kagome relaxed.

Just when she got out of the water, the curtain in front of the bathing chamber was pulled aside and Kudamono appeared. She carried a bundle of clothes that she presented to Kagome with a huge smile.

'Here, my dear, try it. I think it will fit you.'

Kagome took it and was amazed at the smoothness of the cloth and its colour. She held it up to get a better view, and gasped softly. It was a lovely kimono in several shades of pink; the cloth shimmered in the light when she moved it.

'Wow,' she breathed. 'That's beautiful!'

'Try it.'

Risu and Shijin stepped forward and helped her into the garment; Shijin's deft fingers tied her obi into a perfect knot; and then they stepped back and looked at Kagome.

'Ohhh …' whispered Shijin. 'You are so beautiful, miko-sama. You look like a rose!'

Kagome giggled and twirled, unable to resist the excitement of new clothes.

Kudamono smiled indulgently. 'Yes, indeed. It is very becoming, child.'

Kagome laughed delightedly and glanced down at her body. Her laughter turned into a horrified shriek. Her head shot up and she glanced wildly at the three women. 'I – I can't wear that!'

Kudamono clucked her tongue. 'What is it, child? It fits you well and you look absolutely lovely.'

'It's … you can see through it!'

She gazed down again, dismayed at what she saw. The kimono consisted of several layers of cloth, each died in blending shades of pink, but it was see-through nevertheless. Kagome could clearly see the tips of her breasts and the dark locks at the apex of her thighs. The pink seemed to reveal her body more than to conceal it.

She was mortified and looked around for her blanket to cover herself, but saw that it had been removed. Distressed, she held one arm over her breasts, while trying to cover the southern parts of her body with the other hand.

'You have to bring me something else!' she demanded.

Kudamono shook her head. 'There isn't anything else that would fit you, child, and –'

'I want the blanket back!'

'Quiet. Stop acting like a fool.' Kudamono's voice had become stern. 'You can either wear that or go naked. Whatever you prefer.'

Kagome glared at her. 'I would be thankful for the blanket,' she said icily.

'The blanket is out of the question,' Kudamono replied impatiently. 'Either this pretty kimono, or nothing.'

Kagome narrowed her eyes, trying to find another solution. But in the end she had to give in. 'Fine,' she spat angrily. 'I'll wear this costume of a whore. Just don't believe this makes me more inclined to stay!'

Risu and Shijin gasped behind her back. Kudamono looked furious.

'How can you -?'

'It's not -!'

Kagome stormed past Kudamono and out of the room. The other three women followed her hurriedly. They led her silently back through the temple, since Kagome blocked all attempts at a conversation. Finally, Kudamono gestured to her to step though a shoji door and into a large but cosy room. Several lamps hung from the ceiling; a fire burned in the grate; cushions were piled everywhere, and next to the grate stood a narrow table on which lay another tray.

'We had some food prepared for you,' said Kudamono stiffly. 'You will wait here for Shujin-sama.'

With that, the three women retreated. The door closed behind them, and Kagome heard the unmistakable sound of a bolt shifted into place. Her insides turned cold again, and she ran to the door and shook it. It didn't open.

She looked around wildly, but there were no other doors and no windows. She was trapped once again. Kudamono's words echoed in her ears. _You will wait here for Shujin-sama. _

Kagome sobbed in mixed anger and fear and sank onto a cushion.

_Oh, great kami, please, please, get me out of here! _She shivered as she folded her hands to prayer.

_I'm trapped in the temple of a god who wants to make me his concubine. They made me wear a completely see-though kimono! I want to get out of here! I don't want to become this god's concubine. I need help. Someone help me!_


	7. Rescues

A/N: Writing this chapter was very, very weird …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7. Rescues**

Miroku watched from the shadows of the trees as the ghosts floated past. When they had disappeared around the corner of the building, he counted to ten and then sprinted across the lawn and up the hill. Just when he had slipped inside of the temple, he felt the chilling cold from outside again. He peered around the door. Two ghosts were floating by. Miroku smiled grimly.

_A barrier alone is not enough for this god. Hm. No one with good intentions has so many lines of defence,_ he thought and then whirled around and crept deeper into the temple. He had to find Sango and Kagome-sama.

The temple was surprisingly empty. He encountered no further guards and no servants or monks, either. He felt the hair on his back rise. This was not a good god.

The corridors of the temple were a maze of polished wood, ornaments and lavishly displayed treasures. Miroku shook his head. This was not a real temple. It looked more like a palace. He eyed a vase that stood in a small niche. No, definitely not a temple.

He walked on, cautiously approaching turns and corners. But there never loomed a guard beyond them. And though it was nice that there seemed to be no immediate danger of being detected, it would have been nicer if he could have found Sango and Kagome.

As he came closer to the centre of the temple, he heard a woman sing. For a moment, he stood still and simply listened. His heart widened and he sighed. He had never heard anything as beautiful as this woman's voice.

A murmur of voices shook him out of his reverie. He started and looked around quickly for a place to hide, inwardly scolding himself. He had a mission to complete and no time to be enchanted by this wonderful singer.

The corridor he was in was long and straight. There were no niches or curtains for a cover. Miroku pressed himself flat against the wall, his heart beating wildly. The voices grew a little louder and he perked up. These were female voices!

Cautiously, Miroku crept closer to the voices, wondering whether he had already been so lucky as to find Sango and Kagome-sama.

The corridor ended in another one, and Miroku eyed around the corner. The corridor was empty, but the women's voices were louder now. He could understand what they said.

'We will leave you alone now,' said one voice.

'Shujin-sama will come to visit you,' added another.

'You might want to rethink your decision,' said a third quietly.

Then there was the sound of a door closing. The scraping sound of wood over wood followed.

'I don't like to lock her in,' said the quiet voice.

'It's Shujin-sama's orders,' said the second voice dismissively. 'Don't worry so much about her, Igaku-oneechan. She'll come round to our way of thinking soon enough. She's not impervious to Shujin-sama's charm.'

'No, she is not impervious, but she has a strong will,' answered the voice he now knew belonged to Igaku. 'She might determine to hate Shujin-sama for what he does, Fudé-chan.'

'I don't understand why she still resists,' said the first voice.

The sound of feet on wood made Miroku press himself once more against the wall of the corridor. The voices grew louder. They were coming in his direction. He retreated a little further and hoped feverishly that the women would not turn right into this corridor but walk straight ahead.

'… been hurt,' finished Igaku when he listened on their conversation again. "Both of them, actually."

'Hurt?' questioned the first voice.

'Yes, Odóri-chan. Haven't we all been hurt in some way or other? But these two girls … it's deeper. It is more emotional. You saw how they reacted to the thought of becoming Shujin-sama's wives.'

'Yes, but -'

'Do you think they are already married?' asked the second voice. 'But then, Kudamono-oneechan was married, and she doesn't mind at all.'

The women now stepped into Miroku's view, but to his everlasting relief they did not turn right.

One of them shook her head. 'No, not married, but you can tell from both their reactions that they are in love. And she …' Igaku nodded over her shoulder, 'she was hurt by the man she loves. We can only hope that Shujin-sama will be able to heal her heart.'

'Oh, he can!' exclaimed the first voice confidently. 'He can do everything!'

The other two laughed and walked on, their conversation turning to this Shujin-sama. Miroku suspected that this was the name of the god. The corners of his mouth twitched into a grin. Had he picked that name himself? What a telling choice!

But his mind soon returned to more pressing matters and his grin faded. One of his female companions was locked into a room a little down the next corridor. Why only one? What happened to the other? Where was she? And who was in this room?

He peered around the corner again to make sure no one was in sight. Then, he hurried as quietly as possible into the direction the women had come from. He turned around another corner and almost ran into a vase.

Cursing softly, he caught the precious object before it shattered on the floor and shoved it back from the corner. Then, he took a look at the corridor. It was long, and there was a door at its end. The walls were hung with several colourful wall hangings. Lamps hanging from the ceiling lit it. Their light made the polished floor glow in a deep reddish-brown. And there, not far from him between two hangings, was a locked door.

Miroku took another glance around the corner and, satisfied there was no one around, he hastened to the door. Slowly and carefully, to keep the noise as much down as possible, he pulled on the bolt. It scratched across the door with a soft sound. Miroku paused, listening. But nothing happened.

He unlocked the door, took another glance around, and then opened the door cautiously. Considering what he had heard from the other women, he might be greeted with something thrown at his head. But, once more, nothing happened, so he opened the door fully and took a look at the room. His breath caught in his throat.

There in front of him, in full sight from the door, stood Sango, her back to him. She wore a beautiful kimono in shades of yellow and gold. The fire in front of her made the garment seem to be woven flames. It also allowed him to see that the kimono was transparent.

Miroku's mouth went dry. For a moment, all he could do was stare at her. Despite her tensed body and rigid back that clearly spoke of rejection she had never looked so warm and welcoming. She had never been so lovely.

'My answer has not changed.' Her angry voice interrupted his breathless admiration. 'It is still no.'

She did not turn as she spoke, and Miroku was thankful for it. It allowed him to school his features into their usual calm cheerfulness.

'Well,' he remarked nonchalantly, 'and here I thought you wanted to get out of this place.'

At the first sound of his voice, she whirled around, her eyes wide in surprise and happiness. 'Miroku!'

His hand tightened around the shanjuku until his knuckles became white. Great Buddha, this kimono was a crime! She was a beauty, his Sango, and that expression in her eyes …

But as if a curtain had been drawn, the expression was gone, and her eyes grew hard and cold. Her smile vanished, and she crossed her arms across her chest.

It didn't make things easier for Miroku.

'I am sorry to disappoint you,' Sango said icily, 'but the willing women have just left. If you hurry, you might reach them, though.'

Miroku bit his lips. He deserved that, he supposed. Still …

'I'm not here because I'm looking for willing women,' he said impatiently. 'I'm here to find you and Kagome-sama and get you out of here.'

Sango regarded him for a while. 'Where's Inu Yasha?'

'There's a barrier around the place and neither he nor Shippo could get through it. Koga couldn't, either.'

'Koga?'

'Yes. We met. Now, do you know where Kagome-sama is?'

She shook her head, suddenly worried. 'No. We were brought here together, but got separated.'

'What happened?'

She shrugged. 'We were unconscious when we arrived. After we had woken up, this Shujin appeared …' She flushed and avoided his eyes.

A sudden, sharp pang of jealousy shot through Miroku's heart as he remembered the woman's earlier words: _She's not impervious to Shujin-sama's charm._ His hands clenched. But another memory followed quickly.

… _she was hurt by the man she loves. We can only hope that Shujin-sama will be able to heal her heart._

He gritted his teeth. Right. He'd hurt her. He had no right to be jealous now …

'… and when we woke up, these girls were there,' Sango was saying when he listened to her again. 'We were right; this god is responsible for the kidnappings of the missing girls. They are all here. They're his concubines, though they call themselves his wives.'

She snorted derisively, then looked back up at him. 'But they are content. They don't want to leave.' She shook her head.

'It's not bad to be content with a good husband,' Miroku said with forced mock-piety.

Sango shot him a murderous glance.

'No desire to become Shujin's wife, then?'

'I. Don't. Share,' Sango growled, and Miroku backed away from the expression in her eyes.

No, she didn't share. He knew that. He knew her so well … He pulled himself together and gestured towards the door. 'Well, then, let's go.'

She hesitated for a moment, then straightened her back and walked past him. The see-through cloth of the kimono presented him with a beautiful view, and his body reacted with a force that shook him.

'That's a nice kimono,' he remarked. _Make her angry; then she won't look at you and notice ..._

'They made me wear it. Don't look at me!' was her growled reply. 'Pervert.'

Once outside, Sango stopped to look around and frowned.

'What is it?' asked Miroku, his eyes glued to her enticing little bottom.

She rubbed her arms. 'I don't have the faintest idea where Kagome-chan might be. You?'

She still did not look at him.

'No. But I would suggest we try the corridor the women took. Probably they went to see Kagome-sama after they left you.'

'No, Kagome-chan had her own … guards.' Her voice was calm and collected, though he could still feel anger radiating off her. 'What's through that door?'

Miroku shrugged and went to have a look. 'It's a garden,' he reported back.

'Any other exits?'

'I didn't see one.'

'Then let's try the corridor.'

They walked down the corridor, Miroku in the lead and Sango following closely. For the moment, she seemed to have forgotten her fury. Miroku felt proud that she was able to control her emotions while they were trying to find their friend, and annoyed at the same time. When Kohaku was involved, she was never that calm. Were her feelings for her brother stronger than …?

_You have no right to complain,_ he admonished himself firmly, and forced his mind to concentrate on finding Kagome.

They moved slowly and cautiously, stopping from time to time to listen if someone was near. The closer they came to the centre of the temple, the more opulent the décor became. The corridors also had more doors, and they cautiously opened each to peer inside. The rooms were all magnificently decorated. Sango huffed in disgust.

'He's a bit too interested in worldly possessions,' Miroku agreed under his breath.

'Worldly possessions and girls,' Sango hissed. 'You ought to become his priest. You'd get on well with each other.'

Miroku watched her walk over to another door with a regretful look. Not so controlled then. But that kimono offered a real feast for his eyes. His body agreed vehemently.

Sango caught him looking at her. 'Start thinking with the head on your shoulders,' she hissed with an angry flush.

'That's difficult as long as you wear this kimono,' he told her gently when he stepped up to her.

'I'd rather wear a sack than this … thing, but I had no choice!'

'Hush, Sango.'

She abruptly turned and jerked the door in front of her open. Fortunately, the room behind it was empty. Miroku grabbed her elbow.

'Careful! If there'd been someone in there …'

She jerked her arm out of his grasp. 'Don't touch me!' She whirled around and walked stiffly to the next door.

Miroku closed the one behind him and followed Sango.

They kept searching for their friend, creeping through corridors and cautiously opening doors. But the rooms were empty of people. Occasionally, they felt coldness seep into the rooms and they knew that the god's servants had to be somewhere around. The feeling of coldness always had them freeze in whatever they were doing. After all, the servants were ghosts, formed of cold water as Sango told Miroku in a whisper. They might be able to suddenly pop through walls. But no ghosts did, and they kept searching.

An indefinite amount of time later, they heard a shout that seemed to be coming from the room Sango had been locked in. A couple of shrieks followed the shout. Then, a loud clatter.

'Damn,' breathed Miroku. 'They must have gone to your room and found it empty.'

'Shujin,' answered Sango softly. 'They told me he would come and visit me.'

Miroku cursed. That made their search for Kagome-sama a lot more difficult. This Shujin would command his servants to look for them, maybe even his concubines. And they still had no idea where Kagome-sama was!

'Let's hurry, Sango.'

She nodded and ran down the corridor. 'Take the doors on the left. I'll take those on the right.'

But none of the rooms contained Kagome.

They hurried into the next corridor. Upon entering, Sango stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. Miroku ran into her and had to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her steady. 'Sango, what -'

A shriek jerked his head up. His eyes widened as he saw a woman standing in front of them. She gaped at them, her hands clapped in front of her mouth.

'Oh, no,' whimpered Sango. 'Oh, please …'

'A man in here …' whispered the woman. Then, she turned around and ran away, screaming, 'SHUJIN-SAMA! SHUJIN-SAMA, SHE IS -!'

But Miroku had caught up with her and knocked her out.

'Miroku!' gasped Sango in shock. 'How could you …?'

Miroku quickly threw the woman over his shoulder. 'Stop being stupid. She would have alarmed the whole temple. Do you want to be found?'

Sango shook her head. 'No …'

'Good, then open that door for me.'

'Do you want to leave her there?'

'Yes. Hurry!'

Quickly, the deposited the woman – Sango thought it was the singer – in one of the rooms before they ran on.

They had not come far before they heard the sound of several feet. Both looked wildly around for cover, and just when the steps neared the next corner, Miroku grabbed Sango and pulled her with him into a niche. She gasped when she was pressed flush against him and was about to protest, but he clamped one hand over her mouth and hissed, 'Silence!' into her ear. Sango froze.

Suddenly, the corridor seemed to be full of talking women.

'It was Fudé-chan!' – 'But where is she?' – 'Why did she shout -?' – 'Maybe she saw someone?' – 'But where could they have gone?' – 'Search the rooms!'

Doors were flung open. Then, a shriek. 'She's here! Fudé! Fudé-neechan, are you all right?'

The women trooped into the room, and the fugitives heard their agitated chatter. Then, one shouted, 'I'll get Igaku-oneechan!' She ran past the niche were Sango and Miroku were hiding, but since she was far too focused on getting help for her poor sister, she did not glance left or right.

'Now,' breathed Miroku into Sango's ear. 'Let's go.'

Sango shivered and darted forwards. Miroku followed her, grabbed her hand, and they dashed into the next corridor. There were several doors in this one, but Miroku did not stop and when Sango tried to get to one, he mercilessly pulled her after him.

'Miroku,' panted Sango. 'Kagome-chan could be in there! We have to look!'

'If we stop now, they'll find us. Besides, if Kagome-sama was in there somewhere, she'd have started shouting. Now, come!'

They ran on into the next corridor. Now it was Miroku's turn to stop suddenly and Sango's to run into him.

'What -?'

'Steps! Coming closer! In here!'

He shoved her into another room and had barely closed the door behind them when feet ran past. A breathless voice accompanied the hurried steps. '… found her in a room, don't know what …'

Miroku took a deep breath and leaned back against the door. The danger was gone – for now.

'That was close,' panted Sango.

He nodded. 'We must get out of here.'

'What? Without Kagome-chan?'

'Sango! If we keep looking for her, they'll find us! And capture both of us.'

'But I won't leave without Kagome-chan!'

Miroku grabbed her shoulders. 'It's madness to try to find her! This temple is a maze, she could be anywhere! And they're looking for us.'

'Don't touch me!' Sango pulled back from him, her eyes shooting daggers. 'I won't leave without Kagome-chan! I won't abandon her here!'

'Sango, you wouldn't abandon her. It's a strategic retreat. We'll find a way to get her out of here.'

'And in the meantime kami-knows will happen to her! You didn't meet that god. You don't know … And Kagome-chan …' Sango choked.

Worriedly, Miroku touched her elbow. 'Sango?'

'You don't know … how he is … and Kagome-chan … she talked of Sesshomaru, and … kami, her face practically glowed! I can't leave her here, at this god's mercy!'

Miroku frowned, confused. 'I thought he wasn't much of a god, but that he's evil …'

'He's not! That's the problem!' She whirled around to stare at Miroku. 'He's nice. You should have heard him talking to her. I was in a kind of trance, but I heard him. What he said to her! He … he …'

She trembled and clutched Miroku's robes. The monk did not understand what had her so distressed, but began to caress her back soothingly.

'He said all kind of … of sweet words … said he loved her … more than he could say … said she was beautiful as a rose … and he would make her his first!' She looked up imploringly. 'Miroku! We must get her out of here!'

'But Kagome-sama wouldn't fall for that.'

'No, not if it was anybody else. But this god …' She shuddered and closed her eyes. 'He's gentle. He's kind. He means everything he says, you can feel that. When has Kagome-chan ever heard such words? And he's so beautiful …'

Suddenly, Miroku grabbed her shoulders. 'Beautiful, is he? And gentle? Convincing? Are you sure you haven't fallen for him?'

Sango pushed him back. 'And what if I have? It's not your business, monk!'

'Sango …!'

'No! Don't touch me, you bastard!' She turned away from him, but unfortunately, the room was not very large, so she could not get as much distance between them as she wanted.

Miroku felt torn. Insane jealousy was raging inside of him; he wanted to grab her and shake her and tell her she wasn't allowed to love anybody else than him. He wanted to kiss her and peel her out of that kimono … He wanted to hold her and apologise for the pain he caused her … He felt he ought to push her away from him, anger her even further, to spare her more pain …

'Well, you could of course stay here,' he forced himself to say.

With an inarticulate scream, she turned to him and began to pound him with her fists wherever she reached him.

'You … bastard!' she panted between furious sobs. 'I ... hate … you … you … rotten … cad …'

Miroku tried to grab her wrists, but she was too fast and in her fury too strong to hold. 'Sango …'

'I wish … I'd never met you … bastard …'

This cut him, more than he thought possible. He, for one, would never regret that he had met her. He only regretted that he had not been strong enough to keep her from pain … A fist caught him square in the chest and he stumbled backwards. As she raised her arm for another blow, he got a clear view of her tear-streaked face. His restraint crumbled.

She went after him, punching him with all her strength. 'Perverted … bastard! You're no better than that god … only he's not lying … and-and cheating … and … he d-doesn't h-hurt h-his g-girls and … I hate you! How could you do that to me!' she cried.

This broke his heart. He seized her flailing arms and pulled her against him. He wrapped his arms around her, capturing hers, and held her in an iron grip to subdue her struggles.

'Sango …' He moaned in pain as she kicked him. 'Sango … please stop …'

Suddenly, she sagged against him and cried into his chest. 'I hate you.'

His embrace loosened; now, he held her gently, and caressed her back and her hair. 'Sh, Sango … don't cry.'

Weakly, her hands pushed against his shoulders. 'D-don't touch me … ever a-again …'

He kissed her hair and leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes. 'Sango … I'm so sorry,' he whispered into her hair. 'I'm so sorry … I never meant to hurt you, my lovely Sango.'

She snorted derisively. 'You could have fooled me.'

'I know.' His arms tightened around her; his resolve to keep her away was gone, washed away by her tears. 'I know. I'm sorry. All I meant to do is keep you safe, spare you more pain.'

'Don't make me laugh,' she hiccupped, and kicked his shin again.

He winced, but did not budge. 'No, I'm serious, Sango-ko. I wanted you to … be free … once I was gone.'

She froze, and he went on softly, his face buried in her hair, 'I don't think that I will have much more time left, love. The kazaana … grows. And we're not anywhere closer to killing Naraku. I don't know how much time I have left … a couple of months, perhaps.'

She sobbed. Her fingers dug into his robes.

'And so … I didn't want you to … become too attached. I didn't want you to suffer. The dragon problem … I let it go too far. I was too happy with you, too blinded to see … I knew I had to … end it. I couldn't allow you to get in too deep. You have already lost so many people that were dear to you. I didn't want to add … more grief.'

Sango had become very still, and when he ended, she looked up. And slapped him.

'Sango!'

She grabbed his collar and shook him, her still wet eyes flashing. 'You bloody idiot! You damn, stupid, idiotic … idiot! I would have grieved for you even if we hadn't … become so close. I love you, you moron! And what you did to me was far, far worse than … than everything. Don't you dare do that again! You can't save me from pain by playing the martyr and making sacrifices. I've been in too deep for months!'

'Sango …' He shook; her words cut him to the bone and at the same time made him forget all his own pain. 'Sango …'

She kissed him, and after a second he let go and kissed her back hungrily. Her lips were warm and welcoming and tasted salty. They clung desperately to each other, oblivious of the ruckus outside the door and lost in their own world of fading pain and healing hearts.

At long last, Miroku raised his head. One hand, the cursed hand, came up to caress Sango's face. She caught the hand and kissed the sealed palm. His breath hitched.

'Sango …'

She looked up defiantly. 'I love you, idiot. And if I can only have you for a few months …' Her voice wavered, but then she went on confidently, 'then I'd rather have a few, happy months with you to remember once you're gone.'

He crushed her in his arms. 'Sango, Sango … foolish girl … oh, I love you!'

She twined her arms around his neck. 'Promise you'll never try to play the martyr again.'

He gave a choked laugh. 'I promise, love. I promise, whenever I despair or doubt again, I'll let you beat it out of me.'

This made her laugh as well, but the eyes she raised to his face glistened with tears. He smiled lovingly and kissed them away. She sighed and buried her face in his shoulder. For a long time, they stood like this, simply holding each other.

A loud shriek brought reality back. With a start, they pulled apart and looked at the door. It did not open; no one came. Miroku sighed in relief and then looked at Sango.

'We'd better go.'

She nodded, but then gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. 'Kagome-chan! I completely forgot her. No, Miroku, we _must _find her!'

'If this running around out there,' Miroku pointed over his shoulder, 'is any indication of what is going on, I'd say they are still looking for us. We can't search this temple for Kagome-sama while they are searching it for us.'

Sango shook her head. 'It'll be dangerous, yes, but we can't leave without her. I don't want her to face the god again.'

Miroku frowned. 'Yes, that is something you said before, but … I don't quite understand why.'

Sango sighed. 'Miroku, I told you how this god is and what he said to Kagome-chan. He said all the words a woman wants to hear! She has never heard things like that from either Inu Yasha or Koga, and I very much doubt Sesshomaru would say things like that at all!'

'Yes, but –'

'Don't you see? It's so nice to know you are cherished and loved … maybe Kagome-chan falls for him in earnest? Maybe she doesn't want to leave again once he visited her? I could never allow that to happen! Especially …'

'Especially?'

'Look, didn't I tell you earlier that when Kagome-chan spoke of Sesshomaru, her face suddenly lit up? Believe me, it was more than gratitude.'

'What? Kagome-sama's in love with Inu Yasha's brother?'

Sango frowned. 'No, not in love, but … I don't know … But I know that Kagome-chan would not want to fall in love with the god. So, I won't let that happen!'

Miroku sighed and shook his head. He still did not get it. But what he got was that it was useless to discuss with Sango. She was determined. He shook his head again.

'What?'

'Nothing, love. Let's go?'

He cautiously opened the door and peered into the corridor. There was no one in sight. He stepped out of the room and gestured Sango to follow. He led her into the approximate direction of the centre of the temple in the hope he would find the long corridor again through which he had come in.

Several times they had to hide from the ghost servants. The cold the ghosts radiated was horrible, but they were thankful for it since it warned them of their approach. Once or twice, Miroku dragged Sango into a niche to avoid detection by human eyes. The god's concubines were apparently still fluttering around.

It felt like hours later when Miroku finally recognized a corridor. He now knew the way and sped his steps up.

'Miroku?' Sango sounded suspicious. 'Have you had a vision where Kagome-chan is?'

'No, but I had a vision where the exit is.'

Sango stopped. 'Miroku! I told you I -!'

'Yes, and I told you it's madness. If we go now, we can think of a way to get Kagome-sama out of here. If we stay, we will in all probability be captured. You will be locked in again to become the god's concubine, this time without hope of rescue because neither of the others can get in. And I … well, I don't want to imagine what this god does to a man who tried to escape his intended bride.'

Sango blanched. 'Oh … I hadn't thought …'

'No, but I did. So, let's go already.'

'No.'

'Sango!'

'No! I can't go without Kagome-chan! I … Miroku, what are you – put me down! Put me down this instant! How dare you! Put me down!'

Miroku had flung her over his shoulder like the woman he had knocked out earlier. Since Sango was very much conscious, it was a lot harder to carry her. She kept wriggling and fighting to get down.

'Stop wriggling, Sango! I'm determined.'

'So am I. Now, put me down! If you don't want to go, I'll go alone. Miroku!'

'Sh, are you mad? If you keep screaming like that they'll hear you!'

Sango tuned her protests down to a hiss, but did not stop. Miroku's way down the corridors towards the gates was not easy. Hiding was impossible with Sango on his shoulder, and he prayed to Buddha that he would encounter no ghosts.

Buddha seemed to hear him, and Miroku reached the gate of the temple. He waited until he was sure no ghost was around, and then hurried as fast as he could down the hill. He had almost reached the forest when he felt the tell-tale coldness. It did not need Sango's choked 'Miroku! The ghosts!' to know that they had finally been seen.

He set Sango down, grabbed her hand and turned to the forest. 'Run!'

Hand in hand, they ran into the forest, the ghosts hot on their heels.

'Miroku! Do you know where you're going?'

'Away from them!'

'Great!'

But once more fate smiled on him, and when they burst out of the forest, panting and with burning lungs, they saw their friends in front of them. The sight and their relieved shouts fuelled a last out burst of strength, and then they were past the barrier. The ghosts followed, but Miroku sent them back with his ofudas. Then, he collapsed next to Sango, who had been knocked to the ground by an overjoyed Kirara.

'Miroku!' squealed Shippo, and suddenly Miroku was choked by a small, colourful bundle.

'Uh, Shippo, let me breathe.'

The fox released him and smiled hugely at him. 'You are okay! We were so worried! And Sango!' He hopped over to her and hugged her as well.

Free of Shippo, Miroku regained his breath. When he looked up, he saw both Inu Yasha and Koga squatting in front of him.

'Where's Kagome?' they said in unison.

Miroku grinned weakly. 'Sorry, guys, still in the clutches of an apparently very charming god.'

'What!'

'You, monk, wha -?'

'Yes, beat him,' said Sango as Koga grabbed Miroku's collar.

'Sango,' moaned the monk.

'No, you held me back from looking for Kagome-chan!'

Inu Yasha shoved Koga aside and grabbed Miroku's robes. 'You did what?' he snarled.

Miroku waved his hand feebly. 'I'm sorry, Inu Yasha. The temple is larger than I thought. There were so many places to look for Kagome-sama, and we weren't given enough time.'

'Look for her?' queried the hanyou.

'Yes, we got separated,' explained Sango. 'Miroku found me, and then we went to look for Kagome-chan.'

'But before we had found her,' continued Miroku, 'the god detected that Sango was missing, and everybody in the temple began to look for us.'

'The concubines and the servants,' added Sango.

'That was enough. We managed to escape detection a few times, but I thought it wiser to come back and make a plan to find Kagome-sama than to stay and get captured. No, Inu Yasha, let me finish! Because, if we had been captured, you would never have known what happened. There wouldn't have been another chance for me to get the girls out of the place. And you can't get in.'

Inu Yasha growled and stalked away, then drew Tessaiga and slew a tree.

Shippo sighed. 'Seems you convinced him, Miroku.'

'Yeah, but he didn't convince me,' snarled Koga.

Miroku looked at the wolf demon with forced patience. 'Let me put it that way, Koga. What would you prefer? Get Kagome-sama out of there or wait here until you rot?'

Koga blinked. He blinked some more. 'Can you get Kagome out of there?'

Miroku's shoulders sagged. 'I will think of something if I could have a moment's peace.'

The wolf demon growled and stalked away, then began a fight with Inu Yasha.

'Yup, convinced him as well,' commented Shippo.

'Did I convince you, Shippo?'

Shippo looked at Miroku with large eyes. 'I know you'd never leave Kagome alone if you could help it.'

Miroku smiled and ruffled his hair. 'Thanks, Shippo.'

An arm was twined around his waist and a head was leaned against his shoulder. 'Shippo's right. Sorry, Miroku.'

Miroku pulled her closer and kissed her. Sango snuggled closer against him. Kirara, now small again, climbed into Sango's lap.

Shippo regarded them with a knowing grin. 'You beat some sense into Miroku, Sango?'

They stared at the child, and then laughed.

'Yes, she did, Shippo.'

Shippo nodded. 'That's good.' He eyed Sango closely. 'Hey, Sango, that's a nice kimono you're wearing.'

Sango flushed and tried to hide behind Miroku. The monk grinned, winked at Shippo, and pulled Sango to his side. 'I agree.'

Sango's hand twitched, but she did not slap him. 'Pervert,' she mumbled gently.

Miroku smiled, and Shippo grinned broadly.

'He'll never change.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NB: the suffix –ko is a diminutive and used for very cute girls.


	8. Defences

**8. ****Defences**

Kagome had sunk into the soft cushions, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her head was bent and her eyes closed. Her lips were moving as she silently prayed to every deity that would listen to her – excluding the one who had captured her – to help her out of this mess.

Every now and then she interrupted herself and raged at the unfairness of it all. Why did she always get into trouble and had to be rescued? Why could she not for once manage the situation on her own? Why would she always be the damsel in distress, waiting for a white knight in shining armour?

But she needed help! She had tried the door, but it was locked and she could not break it down. She had looked for another escape from the room she was locked in, but had not found even the tiniest hole. She needed help from the outside. And so she prayed that Inu Yasha and Miroku would somehow find out who had kidnapped her and where they had went and then come to get her out.

Every now and then another figure appeared in her thoughts; in front of her closed lids she could see him very clearly. A white knight, yes, and in shining armour too. But she shook these images away. He would not come and save her for a second time.

No matter how much she might wish for it.

So she prayed for her rescue.

An enraged scream jerked her out of her meditations. She jumped up from her cushion and listened intently. From the distance she could hear an angry voice shouting; then there was a crash, followed by shrieks.

Kagome rushed to the door and began to pound on the wood with her fists. 'Inu Yasha!' For, who else could cause such a commotion? Surely not the concubines on their own. 'Inu Yasha! I'm here! Inu Yasha!'

She pressed her ear to the wood. Indistinctly, she heard feet running. Were they looking for her?

'Inu Yasha!' she screamed at the top of her lungs. 'I'm here! Inu Yasha! Miroku-sama!'

She pounded on the door and kept screaming the names of her companions. But it only resulted in sore hands and an even sorer throat. Nobody came.

Kagome paused and pressed her ear to the door once more. This time, she could hear absolutely nothing. Her shoulders sagged, and with a disappointed sigh she turned away from the door. Apparently, it hadn't been Inu Yasha after all.

She made her way back to her cushion and sank down. Her eyes focused on the low table next to the fire and the tray that lay on it. She sighed and inched closer to the table to have a better look at the bowls on the tray. She was not particularly hungry, but anything to keep her mind busy was good.

She had just lifted the chopsticks for further analysis of a bowl of fruits when a scream made her start once more.

'Shujin-sama! Shujin-sama, she is -!'

The shout was abruptly cut off, but Kagome had already flown back to the door and pressed her ear to the wood. Her thoughts raced through her brain. _An uproar earlier, with a lot of shouting and running around. A woman screaming … about 'she' … Sango-chan? Is Sango-chan free? Has she managed to escape?_

That had her pounding on the door again. 'Sango-chan! Sango-chan! I'm here! Sango-chan!'

Through the door, she could indistinctly hear the shrieks and chattering of several women. Doors banged open; there was a murmur of voices that Kagome could not understand, and then several feet hurried away. She stayed glued to the door, listening closely, but she heard nothing that would give her any further clues to what was going on. And then the tumult died down.

Kagome sighed and retreated from the door back to her cushion. She hoped that Sango-chan had managed to escape. She would find her way back to her companions, and if not then Inu Yasha would find her, and she would tell them what happened and they would all come to rescue her. Hopefully. And preferably soon.

Kagome took up the chopsticks and poked at a piece of white, juicy-looking fruit that she did not know.

It was a little annoying, though. Sango-chan had managed to get out somehow. And here she was, still waiting for someone to help her. Why did she have to be so dependant on others?

She caught the fruit between the chopsticks and raised them to her mouth and nibbled experimentally on the fruit. It was sweet and juicy and Kagome decided she liked it. Just when she reached out for the fruit-bowl again, a shriek made her start for the third time.

She had reached the door before the chopsticks hit the ground. Was this the rescue party? Inu Yasha? She strained her ears.

Then, for a brief moment, she felt something cold rush through the room and brush past her. She shivered and looked around, wondering whether it was one of the ghostly servants. But the moment passed quickly and with it the cold rush.

In the distance, a flock of women shrieked and chattered. Another voice, male, interrupted them; then, there was the sound of many feet. They came closer to her, and soon Kagome heard a murmur of female voices. But they did not come close enough for her to understand what they said, and then they were gone again into another part of the temple.

Kagome stared at the door and frowned. What was going on outside? And then something tickled along her senses. The hair on her arms rose and a cold shiver ran down her spine. A presence. She could not say whose presence, but there was something - i _someone _ /i - inside of the temple. Someone who had not been there before. Another god? Or … a demon?

Kagome froze. Could it be Naraku? Was it possible that the god had acted on the evil hanyou's orders? That this whole divine-concubine-thing was a sham? Kagome swallowed hard and looked around her room for a weapon. But the only items that vaguely resembled a weapon – simply because they had edged tips – were the chopsticks. They wouldn't be of much use against Naraku, but Kagome darted over and seized them nevertheless. Perhaps she could charge them with her powers like she charged her arrows?

With that resolve, Kagome sat down on a cushion in direct view of the door – she didn't want to be surprised by anybody that came through it – but as far away from it as possible. And then she waited.

After a while, it became difficult to keep fear and tension high. Kagome had to build up both repeatedly by remembering herself firmly who might come through that door. As time went by, however, she realised that she must have been mistaken. It could not be Naraku. The evil hanyou would not have waited that long.

But who else could it be then?

Kagome was still wondering when she heard steps coming closer. She sat up, suddenly tense and attentive again. The steps stopped in front of her door. The bolt was drawn back and the door was slid open. A tall figure stood in the corridor, and Kagome gasped involuntarily as he stepped forward into the room.

_ The girls were right. He's the most beautiful man ever,_ she thought dazedly as Shujin closed the door behind him and came further into the room. He stopped when he reached the centre of the chamber and smiled at her. Kagome had to remember herself that breathing was inevitably necessary.

The light from the lamps glistened on his hair and added dark golden and reddish sparks to the rich gold. His dark, almond-shape eyes regarded her with a tender expression; they were warm and seemed to draw her into their unfathomable depths. She felt herself relax, and as his smile deepened a delirious joy rose inside of her.

He swept his eyes over the table and the sticks in her hand, then looked back at her. 'Have I disturbed your meal, my lovely rose?' His voice was deep and caressing and so soft …

He held out his hand. 'Come to me, my love.'

Something inside told her that this was not a good idea, but Kagome ignored it and got up. Her legs were a little shaky, which slowed down her steps as she approached him. She met his dark, glowing eyes and smiled shyly as she laid her hand in his. His fingers closed around hers, and he lifted her hand to his lips. His eyes never left hers as his lips brushed over the back of her hand, her fingers and, when he turned her hand, over her palm. She gasped softly; each touch sent hot waves through her body.

'Sit down, sweetest love,' he told her, and she sat. He sank gracefully down next to her and took the sticks from her hand. He scooped up another piece of fruit with them and held it to her lips.

It was wrong, very wrong. Kagome knew that, but for some reason she could not help it. She opened her mouth and allowed him to place the fruit on her tongue. Her eyes were fixed on his, and with a lustful shiver she noticed how he stared at her mouth and her lips. He offered her another morsel of food, rice this time, and she accepted it. He never took his eyes off her.

Kagome was beginning to feel strange. Her head was oddly light. Colours were brighter, and the beating of her heart was like thunder in her ears. A sweet, alluring scent was in her nose, and she leaned closer to him, knowing it came from him.

He continued feeding her and watching her closely. At one point, he replaced the chopsticks with his fingers, and though alarm bells when off in her head, Kagome did nothing to stop him. She liked the warm sparkles that glowed in his eyes when she licked the food from his fingers or sucked gently on them. Why would she want to stop it?

He wiped a little drop of fruit juice from the corner of her mouth with his index finger. But, instead of offering it to her, he raised the finger to his mouth and slowly licked the drop away. Kagome could not help the soft moan that escaped her at the sight. His breath caught at the sound, and he leaned closer.

Kagome's lashes fluttered close. Her head fell back. Then, his lips were on hers in a soft, light caress. She sighed and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, and when she snuggled against him, he opened his mouth and let his tongue dart over her lips. The moan that this elicited from her allowed him to slip his tongue inside.

Kagome groaned as heat began to pulse inside of her. His firm body so close to her and his soft lips on hers felt heavenly. Then, his tongue danced over hers, and suddenly her instincts cried out. _Wrong! This was wrong!_

With a startled gasp, Kagome pushed him back and slipped away from him. Panting heavily, she scuttled several steps back, where she landed in a graceless heap on the floor. Eyes wide, hand pressed to her mouth, she stared up at him and tried to understand what was going on. Why could it be wrong when it felt so wonderful what he did?

But with sufficient distance between them, her mind cleared quickly, and she gasped in horror as she realised what she had been about to do.

'My dearest, what is wrong?' He regarded her with a worried expression in his dark eyes, and Kagome could feel herself being drawn in again. She blinked and looked away.

'This is wrong,' she informed his left knee breathlessly.

'Did I scare you, little rose? That was not my intention. But you are so lovely, so sweet …'

His voice was honey, smooth and soothing, and it lulled her senses. Kagome fought against the lure and pinched herself. Hard.

'Why do you hurt yourself, sweetest? Don't do that.' His hand appeared in her vision; it came to rest on the misused skin on her thigh.

Kagome jumped. 'No,' she panted. 'Go away! Get away from me!'

He took hold of her hands. 'My precious rose, look at me!'

Kagome fought desperately against the command in his voice. No, she would not, she would not look at him again … Her eyes were drawn helplessly up to his and for a moment she forgot everything. He looked so concerned for her, and she knew he was unhappy at what she had done because she was his precious little love and nothing and nobody should hurt her …

'Ah, that is better, my love. Yes, relax. Do not fight me, my sweetest. Let me love you. Let me love you and you will forget your past worries and pains. You will love me, my beautiful one, for all times. Only let me love you now …'

Kagome was hypnotised by his eyes and his voice. His hands were caressing her arms, he pulled her closer again. She smelled his sweet scent again, remembered his taste on her tongue …

With an inarticulate scream, she shoved him back and darted past him. Her eyes fell on the table, and she stopped and grabbed one of the bowls. Weapon in hand, she whirled around to him.

The beautiful man had got to his feet and was watching her with a faintly puzzled expression.

'My love …'

'No! I'm not your love, and I don't want to be! Ever. Stay away from me!' She raised her hand.

Shujin eyed the bowl and then her. He shook his head, and a smile crept onto his lips. 'My dearest heart, you are being foolish.'

Kagome growled. 'No, I'm not. You … Don't come closer!'

He had taken a step towards her, but stopped at her scream. His smile broadened, and Kagome itched to scratch it away from his perfect features. 'Yes, foolish, an adorable little fool. Put that bowl down, love. Don't fight it. You want me to love you.'

Kagome screamed and lobbed the bowl at his head. To her surprise – and his – it hit him.

'I don't want you!' she yelled at him while he shook the remainder of rice out of his hair. 'You're making me want you! It's not me!'

His smile had vanished, and he frowned. He blinked, but then the smile came back full force. 'Oh, no, my love. It's all you. Your desire to be loved. Your yearning for someone to love you, you, beyond anything else in the world. I can feel it, right there in your soul.'

Kagome shuddered. Something in her chest tightened and began to hurt.

'I can give you that. I would love you beyond everything and everybody else in the world. You would be my first, now and forever. I can give you the love you desire, the passion you wish for. I can give you everything you want. And you know that.'

Kagome closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill. Oh yes, he was so right! How she wished for someone to love her, only her … But how mortifying that he could read her so easily! That he could invade her innermost secrets so easily, invade them, desecrate them, use them against her …

'Don't cry, sweetest,' she heard him murmur. 'There is no need for tears. Just relax, let it happen.'

He was close, too close. Instinctively, Kagome reached out and grabbed hold of the first hard thing her fingers touched and threw it blindly at him. It had been a jug filled with sake, and it hit him squarely in the chest.

'Don't come closer!' she hissed. Her wet eyes flashed with fury, and the befuddled god actually recoiled. 'Stop trying to talk me into something I don't want! No! Nonononono! I don't want you! Don't say anything! I don't want you! Yes, I want somebody to love me, but I'd rather choose that somebody myself! And not have forced somebody at me! I can make my own choices. They might not always be the best, but they are mine. Mine. Do you understand?'

She was breathing hard as she stared at him. He shook his head, a sad smile on his lips. 'You wish for the impossible, my love. There is no one; there can never be anyone to give you what you want but me. And I want you.'

She shook her head frantically and grabbed the tray, but this time he dodged it. He advanced on her, and she retreated, not wishing him to come closer.

'Oh, yes, little bird, I want you! From the moment that I saw you.'

'That was only tonight, you don't impress me,' she spat.

He chuckled. 'No, oh no, not tonight. It was a bright, sunny day several days ago. I had sent my servants for the greatest beauty in the country … but then, there was you. And I loved you. You are so beautiful, more beautiful than that beauty you prevented me from acquiring. Yes, I saw you, I heard you. You are so bright, my love, so clever … so strong … you have so much love to give … and your soul hungers for love. I knew I could give it to you. I could give you everything you wanted and you would be mine!'

Kagome had reached a corner and was now wildly looking around for an escape.

'Mine. How I wished you to be mine, mine alone! I yearned for you, burned for you. I observed you and, oh, was so delighted when you and your companions were beginning to actually look for me! I watched you come closer, day by day, and tonight I finally had the chance to get you.'

He stood in front of her, his eyes glowing brightly, his breath ghosting over her skin. He bent forwards, and she stiffened, ready to slap, bite, scratch her way out. He leaned down and brought his mouth to her ear.

'I got you, Kagome. I will not let you go.'

He pressed his mouth on the soft skin behind her ear, and for a moment she stood transfixed and let the warm shivers run through her. But then, self-preservation prevailed; she pushed against his chest, and when he did not step back, she attacked him. Screeching like a monkey-demon on warpath, she hit his chest and shoulders with small but hard fists, and when he backed away, she went for his face with her nails.

Shujin tried to subjugate her, but he had never before encountered a woman who had so actively resisted him, so he was quite at a loss of how to deal with flailing limps and that infernal shrieking.

Kagome finally managed to fight her way out of the corner and escaped into the centre of the room. There were still some projectiles on the table. She grabbed another bowl and turned to face him.

He stared at her, and this time the sparkle in his eyes was anger. There were two bloody scratches on his cheeks.

'Shrew,' he said. 'Why do you resist me? I offer you everything you want, but you reject it. Why?'

Kagome growled. 'Do I have to spell it out for you? I. Do. Not. Want. You. Whatever you offer, whatever you say, I don't want you.'

His brows drew down in a scowl. He didn't look all that perfect anymore.

'That's a pity for you, because now I have you. And I will have you in the fullest sense of the word before this night is over. You can't escape me.'

He leapt forward but Kagome, used to sudden, quick movements, reacted equally fast and threw a small earthenware cup at him with enough force to make him stumble. When he looked up again, all traces of beauty were gone from his face and blood dripped from his nose.

'You …'

This time, he was too quick for her, and before she could react he had forced her down and pinned her to the ground with his body. She struggled against his hold on her, but he was too heavy. He caught her hands and held her above her head with one of his own, and then cupped her breasts with the other.

'You can't escape me,' he hissed.

Kagome squirmed under him, fear and fury lending her strength, and she managed to shove him off her. He tried to climb back, but she jerked her knees up, and they made a most painful contact with his thigh and crotch.

With a small gasp, he let go of her and curled into a ball. Kagome jumped to her feet and retreated from the moaning god. The table had been turned over, and the last items that had been standing on it were scattered, but close to her feet lay the chopsticks. Kagome considered them, but she considered a moment too long.

Shujin had recovered faster than she had thought he would. He was already back on his feet, and now grabbed her hand. Kagome cried out and struggled to get her wrist free, but he tightened his hold on her, and with a soft cry, she finally stilled.

He stared down at her, and she stared defiantly back. Then, an ugly smile curled his lips.

'So, you won't comply with my wishes,' he said softly.

'Never!' she spat back.

'Well, then …' And suddenly he jerked her towards the door and into the corridor. For a wild moment, Kagome hoped he had had enough of her and would cast her out of the temple, but she was not that lucky. He dragged her down several corridors, a dark grin on his face and finally, he stopped in front of a huge, ornamented door.

'Here we are, little girl. Since you do not wish to comply with my desires, you might prefer my visitor.' His grin broadened; he looked like a maniac. Kagome's heart dropped. 'My _demonic_ visitor,' Shujin added, and she gasped.

He laughed. 'Oh, yes. A demon. You defied me, and as punishment you will spend the night with him and comply i _all /_i of his wishes!'

Kagome froze in fear, her earlier nightmarish visions that the demon was Naraku coming back. Shujin laughed again at the sight of her fear.

'Afraid, little bird?' She flinched. 'Well, it's either him or me, you know.'

One of his hands trailed over her body and slipped between her thighs. With an outraged cry, Kagome whirled around and slapped him. He growled in response and grabbed her arm again. 'So be it!'

He yanked the door open and hurled her inside, then slammed the door shut. Kagome stumbled into the room, but as soon as she had caught her balance she spun around and went for the door. But the moment she touched the door, there was a flash of blue light, and with a squeak, Kagome flinched back.

Outside of the door, she heard Shujin laugh. 'No way out now, little bird. You stay where you are for tonight. The door will open tomorrow. And remember, my lovely rose, _all _of his wishes.'

Kagome screamed in outrage and stomped her foot, not daring to attack the door again. 'I will not! Do you hear me! I WILL NOT! You can't force me!'

But her only answer was the sound of steps that died away.

Seething with anger, Kagome grabbed a small, elegant vase that stood on a nearby lacquer chest of drawer and hurled it at the door. 'I WILL NOT!'

She huffed. 'Damn.'

There was the rustle of clothes behind her back, and she froze. She had completely forgotten the demon that was supposed to be in this room. Her mouth became dry and her heart leapt into her throat. _Oh, great kami, from the fire into the frying pan,_ she thought in panic. i _Where's my knight in shining armour!_ She could feel him now, feel his youki tingle along her senses. _Oh, great kami!_

His clothes whispered again, and she imagined him to come closer and leer at her body. A shiver ran down her spine. And then he spoke.

'_All_ of my wishes?'

Kagome gasped and whirled around. Her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped.

_Talking of white knights …_

He sat on the foot of a huge bed that was covered with orange and golden sheets and cushions. The lively colours contrasted starkly with his white kimono and silvery hair. He had one leg bent slightly and his elbow propped on the knee, with his chin resting in his palm. His softly glowing eyes were fixed intently on her.

Kagome's breath hitched, and an excited shiver ran down her spine and tingled between her legs.

A smile tugged at his mouth. '_All _of my wishes?' he repeated softly.

Kagome opened her mouth and closed it again. She gulped and licked her suddenly dry lips.

His eyes darkened.

She nodded, slowly, suddenly breathless; and as he got up from the bed and prowled towards her, she sent a heartfelt thanks to every deity in existence – including the obnoxious Shujin.

* * *

A/N: So. There he is. Much more in next chapter.

But I have bad news: I've been working on it for about two months, but chapter 9 is still not ready. And I don't know when it will be. I'm very sorry to have you all wait for I don't know how long after this cliffy. I blame my fickle muse. She lost interest and left, and I don't know what to do to get her back and working with me.


	9. Moments

A/N: No, I haven't dropped off the earth or been kidnapped by aliens or some exciting thing like that. But RL was exhausting, and my stupid muse decided to play in other fandoms. She only came back for short visits, lured by reviews. So, the only reason for this update is the wonderful reviews this story got, and I want to thank you all for feeding the muse. It's incredible that there are still people waiting for an update after so long, that there are still reviews coming.

Merci beaucoup also to_ kennedyarmada_ and _Jaraku_, who offered to beta for me!

And now: I really, honestly hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I ought to warn you, though. It's very lemony.

Enjoy!

* * *

**9. Moments**

He stopped in front of her, and Kagome had to tilt her head back to look into his eyes. They were dark and seemed to glow from within. There was a strangely soft expression in their depths as he met her gaze unwaveringly. The hint of a smile hovered on his lips.

Kagome stared up at him in dazed bewilderment. It had all been a little too much for her, her abduction, the fear and anger, Shujin's attacks and now Sesshomaru, the surprise at seeing him, and the excitement that prickled in her body. Her mind was blank. She felt she ought to be a lot more surprised at seeing him here, but her dazed mind could not muster more than faint astonishment.

He raised his hand and brushed his fingers in a soft caress over her cheeks. His smile became more pronounced.

Kagome sighed softly. Her lids fluttered close and she leaned into his touch, enjoying the tingling of her skin and the little shivers that ran through her body. Tension and exhaustion seemed to seep out of her. She relaxed as her mind focused on the feeling of his fingers brushing over her skin.

He gently caressed her cheek, then trailed his fingers down to her neck. His thumb drew small circles over her pulse that sped up under his touches. She hummed in approval as his deft fingers slid to the nape of her neck and tilted her head to give him better access. She felt like a kitten whose fur he was ruffling. The thought made her smile, and she gave a tiny mew like Kirara often did when content.

A soft sound, like a chuckle, made her lift her eyes to his face. He was watching her under drooping lids, smiling. The glow that shone through his lashes recalled their last meeting to her mind, and she shivered.

'Sesshomaru …' she breathed, and then gasped softly as he scratched a claw over her cervical vertebra.

But then, as if the sound of her voice had broken the spell, her eyes widened and the dense fogs of desire lifted. She blinked rapidly at him.

'Sesshomaru? W-what are you doing here?'

He raised his brows in faint surprise.

'I could ask you the same.'

His deep, slightly husky voice made her body tingle in several places.

'Y-yes, but I asked first,' she replied shakily.

His lips twitched in what could have been a grin. 'So you did,' he agreed, and once again her body reacted to his voice in a most delicious way. Goose bumps spread from where he was touching her, and the tips of her breasts pebbled.

She drew in a shaky breath and closed her eyes in the hope it would help her concentrate. But all it did was to make her even more aware of his presence, the feeling of his body close to her, and of his tangy, male scent. Her heartbeat sped up and her breath was coming short. Her body remembered his, and little flames of lust flickered through her veins. When she opened her eyes again, he was watching her with a hungry expression in his dark, glowing eyes.

For a moment, they stared at each other. The tension in the luxurious room heightened. Neither of them moved.

Kagome felt lost in the deep, intense gold of his eyes, in the overwhelming sensation of his presence. He was standing so close to her now, only the width of a breath between them, watching her with those dark eyes … She felt the heat of his body and could not help the sigh that passed her lips. It felt so good, so right …

She was vaguely aware that things were happening too fast, that she had better not give in to him and her own desire. She barely knew him after all. Granted, he had saved her life, but he had been her enemy for the longest time, and just because he had been nice once did not mean he would always be. He was a stranger to her, and she did not know whether she could trust him. She did not know what motivated him, why he had helped her back then, and why he was here now …

He bent down to her, and she felt his breath warm on her neck. Then his lips closed over her pulse. His arm slid around her waist; she fell against him. Her head fell back, her eyes drifted close, and a deep moan escaped her as he began to suckle on her skin.

Her hands came up and wrapped around his shoulders as she arched into him. Both trembled as their bodies rubbed against each other; he sighed into her hair, and she bucked her hips, revelling in the feeling of his hardness pressing against her stomach.

He bit her gently, and the fire surged out of control. Kagome whimpered and writhed in his embrace. She burned for him, ached for him; the emptiness inside of her made her cry in need for him. Deep down she was scared of the strength of her desire but she could not stop herself. She moved against him, raking her fingers through his hair and encouraging him with breathy little moans to go on, to go further, to let the fire consume them both.

Suddenly an ice-cold wind rushed through the room. The coldness pierced painfully through Kagome's mind, jerking her forcefully back to reality. Her head snapped up and she looked around wildly, searching frantically for the reason for this sudden cold.

Then she was tumbling to the floor as Sesshomaru let go of her. She saw a flash of white and heard a furious snarl before her knees made painful contact with the wooden planks. Ignoring the pain, she whipped around to see where he had gone, spraining her ankle in the motion. She gasped when she saw what he was snarling at.

Trapped against the door by Sesshomaru's slender fingers around what seemed to be its throat was a ghost.

The grey substance of the serving ghost was of a vaguely humanoid shape. It struggled against its entrapment.

Although Sesshomaru could not strangle it, whatever he was doing seemed to be affecting the spirit. It flickered and wavered, but could not break free or drift away through the wood of the door. Sesshomaru held it in place, his vicious snarl sending tremors of fear down Kagome's spine.

The ghost changed its shape and seemed to slip through the demon's fingers. But then there was a sudden, green glow. A distant, anguished scream echoed through the castle as the ghost slowly withered away and evaporated in a tiny puff. A piece of paper fluttered down, which Sesshomaru melted with a quick flick of his poisoned claws.

'Impertinent, arrogant, insolent bastard,' he growled wrathfully.

He took a step back from the door and half turned, before whirling back around and drawing his claws with a screeching sound across the wood. Kagome whimpered and pressed her hands to her ears, ducking as she felt his anger pulsate through the room.

When the sound died, she glanced cautiously up at Sesshomaru. He had turned his back to the door and looked down at her. Kagome shivered. There was no trace of anger left in his features or eyes. He looked as calm as ever, if mildly annoyed. She gulped and then glanced fearfully at the tiny pile of ash that once had been a ghost.

_Great kami,_ she thought, awed. _He's strong enough to kill a serving ghost just like that? And in the middle of the god's temple too?_

She blinked at the ash and then up at Sesshomaru, and flinched when he stepped over and knelt down beside her. His face betrayed in no way whether he had taken notice of her recoil. He reached out his hand and brushed his fingers gently over her ankle. Kagome shivered again at his touch, but not with pleasure.

'You have injured yourself,' he said reprovingly.

He tipped one finger on her ankle. She gasped in pain and looked down.

'Ow,' she said, rather distractedly. 'Uh, must've sprained it.'

Sesshomaru snorted.

Kagome peered cautiously at him as he proceeded to gently examine her injury. He looked clam, but there was a dark shadow in his eyes which had nothing to do with desire and much with anger. She worried her lower lip, wondering at his violent reaction to the ghost. This was a temple after all, and the ghosts' master lived here. Why had he been so angry?

She bit down hard on her lip to stop herself from crying as Sesshomaru began to slowly twist her ankle to check whether it was broken. Her poor, over-taxed mind was thoroughly befuddled. He had been so angry, and his fury had scared her, and now he was being so nice.

In that second the reality of the situation dawned upon her. She was alone with him; whatever he decided to do, she could not stop him. She was locked with him in that room until the god freed them.

Or was she? Could Sesshomaru probably break the spell? He seemed strong enough, or was it only the heat of the moment? She had once or twice seen him angry before, but then she had never been alone with him, there had always been someone to protect her, and he had never been so close … And how could he be so angry in one second and so gentle in the next? Kagome rubbed her face with both hands and groaned.

Sesshomaru looked up from his task. 'I believe your ankle is not broken,' he informed her.

She peered at him through her fingers. 'Uh … thanks.'

He nodded and rose to his feet, extending his hand to her. Kagome eyed it uneasily.

'Um, Sesshomaru?' She looked questioningly at him. 'That … that ghost?'

She bit her lip, trying to string the words together for a question he could understand, but she drew a blank. Her mind refused to cooperate.

'It was sent,' Sesshomaru replied curtly.

'Huh?'

He narrowed his eyes at the door. 'It was sent to check up on us. Cheeky, snotty brat,' he snarled, and it took Kagome a moment to understand that this was directed at the god, not the ghost. She blinked in surprise at hearing the god thus addressed.

'Check on us?' she repeated. 'Why? What for?'

Sesshomaru looked back at her. 'To see whether we have killed each other yet, of course. That is what he expects. A demon and a miko locked up in one room ...' He shrugged. 'I suppose he hopes you purify me and save him the bother.'

Kagome's eyes widened. 'P-purify you?' she gasped. 'I don't think I could, even if I tried!' Then she flushed in embarrassment at what she had just revealed about the state of her powers.

He inclined his head. 'No, most likely not. But he does not know.'

It was said without contempt, and Kagome gaped at him. No snide comments on useless humans?

'Sesshomaru, why are you here? You said the god hopes I purify you. Why … I mean, why are you here if you know … well, that he wants to get rid of you? Why has he let you into the temple? I mean … why are you here?' She made a helpless gesture, unable to find the right words for the question.

He snorted. 'That is no god.'

Kagome blinked. 'Eh?'

'That is no god,' Sesshomaru repeated, this time contempt colouring his voice. 'He is nothing but an ambitious, insolent human.'

'A … a human?' Kagome shook her head. 'But … he can control these ghosts, and I know I felt something of a divine entity during the last few days, even though it wasn't strong. He – he _can't _be human!'

Sesshomaru made an impatient gesture with his hand. 'He is human, a priest. He came into the possession of certain regalia that gave him power.'

Kagome frowned. 'Certain regalia? You mean, he nicked the things that belonged to the dead god?'

He tilted his head. 'You know of the original god?'

Kagome nodded. 'Yes, Kurokawa-sama – that's a lord in the next large town – told us about him. That he's dead, that is, and that he's been dead for some time, allegedly killed by a demon some fifty years ago.'

She met his unwavering eyes.

'Oh,' she said faintly. 'You?'

He gave a sharp nod. Kagome gulped. _Great kami!_

'Oh,' she repeated, slowly digesting this information. She did not know what bothered her more, that he _killed_ the god or that he was powerful enough to kill a _god_. 'Um … why?'

For a moment, he seemed surprised, but the impression faded quickly.

'Like the present impostor, the original god eventually acquired delusions of grandeur. He believed himself almighty. I corrected this notion. He died,' he told her succinctly.

Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then, she dared to ask, 'Er … delusions of grandeur in what way?'

There was a definite glow of amusement now in his eyes. 'He disregarded the border to my territory and believed he had a right to rule there as well.'

'Huh? Who?'

'Both.'

'Oh. Um … Has this Shujin then kidnapped girls from your territory?'

Sesshomaru made a dismissive gesture. 'I do not know. He can kidnap every human girl he wants for all I care, but not in my territory. He will respect the border or suffer the consequences.'

Kagome regarded him silently for several moments. He could be very scary indeed. She was astonished at her own audacity of coming so close to him as she had been when the ghost had interrupted. And for being so nosy and pestering him with questions, though it was more surprising that he answered.

'Um …' He turned to look at her, and she smiled nervously. 'Okay, but, why are you here? _Here_!'

As he raised one eyebrow she gestured at the room. 'Here, in this temple,' she elaborated. 'In this room. Why haven't you … I mean, I'm sure there are other ways to …'

Sesshomaru inclined his head. 'Of course. I came here because he invited me.' A grin flickered across his features at her surprised stare. 'I let him know I disapprove of his … meddling. He sent me a message and invited me to discuss the matter. I believe he thinks that when I stay a night in his temple, in this _holy_ atmosphere, it would weaken me so that he can dispose of me.'

Kagome gaped. He said it so calmly! And yet, considering what she knew of him, there was certainly no need for him to worry.

'But why did you agree?'

He looked deep into her eyes, and an unpleasant smile stretched his lips. 'Let him believe he can best me,' he purred. 'He will see his mistake soon enough.'

Kagome shivered. He could be very evil indeed.

She started as he suddenly knelt down in front of her and leaned in on her.

'Your turn,' he said.

'Eh?'

'Why are you here?'

'Oh … Well, Sango-chan and I were kidnapped by the god's … um … well, by the ghosts. He – that is, Shujin - said we were special and that he wanted to make us his concubines.' She blushed in anger and embarrassment. 'He … he said I was to be the first, because I'm a miko—'

An angry growl interrupted her words, and she was startled to see his eyes flash red and his lips curl back to show his fangs.

'S-Sesshomaru? What …?'

He bent his head, shielding his face from her eyes, and when he looked back up, all traces of anger were gone. His eyes were unreadable.

'Continue,' he said quietly.

Kagome chewed on her lip, but did what he asked. 'There isn't much more,' she said with a shrug. 'We got separated, and I think Sango-chan managed to escape. Then, Shujin came to me and … well, tried to convince me. I-I didn't want him and told him no. He didn't take it for an answer, so I threw dishes at him. He didn't like it and dragged me to your door and said it was either he or his demonic guest, and when I slapped him, he shoved me into your room and … well, here I am.'

The corners of his mouth twitched. 'You threw dishes at him.'

'Yeah, well, there was nothing else I could throw.'

'Indeed. So now you are trapped with the "demonic guest" and must "comply all of his wishes".'

Kagome flushed scarlet at the combined forces of his darkened eyes and her own imagination that provided her with memories and fantasies to fill the words. 'Uh …'

His head came closer, and then his lips caressed her neck. She shivered and closed her eyes. It felt so good … He pressed slow, almost tender kisses on her skin, each of them stirring the flames inside of her. Then he took her earlobe between his teeth and nipped it gently, before tracing the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue. Kagome moaned softly, and he raised his head to look into her eyes.

He was so close. The fire in his eyes burned all the way down to her soul and fanned the flames to greater heights. His breath ghosted over her lips; they were so close … Kagome closed her eyes and leaned in, and their lips met in a soft kiss.

They both sighed at the contact, and Kagome raised her hands to his face. The kiss deepened, became more passionate as their lips opened and tongues met. They moved slowly, lips and tongues sliding over each other, enjoying their kiss.

Finally, Sesshomaru pulled back. Their eyes met and gazes locked. Then, he got up and once more held his hand out to her.

'Come,' he said softly.

Kagome looked at his hand, and then over at the bed with its brightly coloured blankets and cushions. In her mind's eye, she could see them lying on this bed, both naked, him above her, and the image sent a stab of raw need through her. Who had thought she could ever want another being so much? She had never, ever felt anything similar for Inu Yasha, and now she was feeling this so strongly for Sesshomaru …

Inu Yasha. His face replaced the image of her and Sesshomaru in front of her inner eye, and for a moment she felt guilty about what she was about to do. There was no outward need this time, no dragons she had to be saved from … Granted, the god, no, Shujin had demanded that she fulfil Sesshomaru's every wish, but that did not mean she had to do it. Sesshomaru would understand, he would agree that being forced to do something by that Shujin guy was unacceptable …

No danger this time, no contract … no excuses. This time, it was her own choice. If she did this, she did it because she herself wanted it.

It would sever the last ties to Inu Yasha. If she did this now, she could never be with him. He might one day forgive her for letting Sesshomaru help her with the dragon problem. But this, she knew, he would never forgive.

She looked back up into Sesshomaru's eyes, saw the hunger in their golden depths, the almost tender glow, and hesitated no longer. This was the end of her non-existent relationship with Inu Yasha. The thought that she would ever have a relationship with Sesshomaru was ludicrous, but right now he was hers and she wanted him. Right now, she could see in his eyes an emotion that she had never seen in Inu Yasha's.

She raised her hand and laid it in his.

He smiled and helped her to get up, careful of her hurt ankle. He led her to the bed, supporting her steps, and the care he took brought tears to Kagome's eyes. He was so considerate … He utterly confused her.

Then he stopped and turned to her, looking down at her with the hint of a smile. Kagome stopped thinking altogether.

He gently urged her to sit down on the soft mattress, then knelt in front of her, bringing their faces to an even level. She blinked, a little surprised at his gesture. But as he leaned in to kiss her, she closed her eyes, opened her lips, and lost herself in a flood of sensation.

His kiss was slow, gentle, but it made her heartbeat speed up. Her hands shook as she raised them to link behind his head. She felt the warmth he radiated, and the feeling of his body so tantalisingly close made her shiver. She tried to pull him closer, yearning for the sensation of his body pressed to hers.

He nipped softly on her lower lip and leaned in. His hand came to lie in the small of her back, supporting her. One finger began drawing lazy circles over her still covered skin.

Kagome sighed in pleasure while at the same time the hunger for more grew. He was still not close enough for her taste. She inched towards the edge of the mattress, closer to him. Her hands slid down to his shoulders. Her knees parted and he slid between her thighs. Finally she could feel him.

His chest came in touch with her breasts, and they both sighed at the contact. A wave of heat rushed through her body. She moaned softly and tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

Sesshomaru's hand brushed in a soft caress over her back. His fingertips lingered teasingly on the gentle rounding of her bottom, then withdrew to rake up her back to her neck. He allowed his claws to scratch lightly over her skin.

Kagome shivered with pleasure and tangled her hands in his hair, revelling in its softness.

His hand slid over her shoulder and between their bodies to caress her breasts. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat and arched her body into his touch.

Sesshomaru nipped one last time on her lips, then dusted hot little kisses over her jaw to her ear. After one nip on the lobe, he pressed his lips to the spot of soft skin under it. She sighed appreciatively and he continued to worship her skin with lips and tongue.

Kagome hummed in contentment. She tilted her head slightly and kissed the tip of his pointed ear. A slight tremor ran through his body, and he bit her gently.

She kissed him again, then flicked her tongue over the tip. He growled softly. The sound sent a delicious shiver down her spine and made her feel pleasantly light-headed.

During their last encounters, she had been too shy and nervous to explore him and find out what he enjoyed. So she decided she would use this chance now to give him back the pleasure he gave to her. And as he apparently liked what she had done, she did it again.

He gave a low purr and gently squeezed the breast he was currently caressing, then rubbed his palm over the hard nipple, and she gasped his name.

He looked up, his eyes bright under lowered lashes, a soft pink tingeing his high cheekbones. Kagome raised her hand to his face, tracing his markings, curious how they might feel.

His skin was incredibly soft to her touch, like pale silk. There was no difference in the texture of marked and unmarked skin, but the magenta streaks seemed warmer than the rest. She brushed the pad of her thumb over them, then traced them with two fingers back to where they disappeared into his hair.

A low growl rumbled in his chest, deeper and more feral than she had ever heard before.

Kagome started at the sound and drew back, casting a quick glance at him to see if she had done something wrong. But he gave no indication that he was displeased. His eyes had not changed from half-closed and glowing, and he sat perfectly still in front of her.

Breathless and a little nervous, she repeated the caress, eliciting the same, deep growl. But he did not move, did not even seem to breathe. Only the quivering of his nostrils showed he had not suddenly become petrified.

Kagome hesitated, licking her dry lips, and decided that he liked it. If he didn't, he would surely have brushed her hand away and stopped her. She traced over the markings again, this time not as butterfly-soft as before but with a little more pressure; and then gasped as the skin under her fingers heated up.

The magenta of the markings darkened and a faint line of black appeared along their edges. Her eyes flew up to his. She gasped again as she looked directly into them, now wide open. They had darkened to an orangish-gold, one blink away from demonic red. The midnight-black pupils formed a stark contrast to the blazing fire around them, a fire that set her inside ablaze.

He turned his head without breaking eye-contact and pressed his lips into her palm. Then he opened his mouth, revealing elongated fangs, and drew them over the pink skin. Kagome moaned softly.

He sat back on his haunches, and she whimpered in protest as his hand fell from her breast. She tugged on his shoulders to get him closer, yearning to feel him, and he was too far away.

But Sesshomaru resisted her urging. His eyes swept over her body. Suddenly, he smiled - a dangerous, fear-instilling sight. Kagome squirmed as lust coiled in her stomach.

His eyes travelled lower, to the apex of her thighs that was highlighted by the rosy shadows of her kimono. His thin nostrils flared as he breathed in; his eyes flashed red. Kagome held her breath, trembling in anticipation, but he did not move.

'S-Sesshomaru?'

Her voice sounded unfamiliar in her ears, shaky and husky as it was. He raised his eyes to hers and licked his lips. She thought she would melt

'This kimono suits you very well.'

His voice was even huskier than hers, deep and velvet-soft. It was enough to make liquid heat pool low in her body.

She flushed at his words, but not in mortification. The bright glow in his darkened eyes spoke volumes, and she discovered that she liked to please him. Whereas Shujin's compliments had made her squirm, Sesshomaru's appreciation made her tingle pleasantly in several places.

He watched her for a moment, then leaned closer.

'Very well indeed,' he whispered before he kissed her again, deeply and passionately.

Kagome panted into his mouth. Her hands wandered over his shoulders and down his back, revelling in the sensation of his hard body under the soft silk of his own kimono.

Sesshomaru lifted his head and cast her a smouldering glance from beneath his dark lashes. She held her breath.

'Very well indeed,' he repeated. Then, slowly, softly added, 'But I remember you look better without clothes.'

Kagome moaned almost inaudibly. Her lashes fluttered and her lips parted. Memories flashed in front of her eyes, memories of both her and him without clothes, and the need to feel his naked body against hers rose.

'So do you,' she whispered back, amazed at her own audacity.

For a second, he seemed surprised. Then he grinned ferally, baring his fangs. The hungry expression in his eyes made her breath hitch. Waves of heat and longing rushed through her as he raised his hand to the knot that tied her kimono.

'Allow me.'

She swallowed, then nodded. Slowly, he undid the knot and pulled the obi away. Then he proceeded to slowly peel the layers of the kimono off her, careful not to tear the flimsy material.

Kagome trembled with the tension he so deftly created, yearning for him to touch her, to feel his fingers on her skin. But he did not touch her, simply undressed her, and all she was capable of was to comply weakly when he ordered her to lift so that he could pull out another bit of cloth from underneath her.

Finally, he was done and tossed the kimono aside. Kagome sat on the edge of the mattress, tense and aroused, barely breathing, as he ran his burning eyes over her. Then, without warning, he pounced.

Kagome fell back onto the mattress with a surprised squeak that quickly turned into a throaty groan as she felt his lips on her bare skin.

He hovered above her, his body not touching hers, attacking her with his lips, teeth, and tongue. Then he flipped her over and continued his assault on her back, flicking his tongue over her skin and scratching her with his fangs, turning her into a trembling, moaning mess.

She was lost in a storm of sensations, barely conscious and weak with desire when he flipped her on her back again. She almost didn't feel him trail his claws over her body, and only when he laid his palm flat on her thigh and pushed did she open her eyes to look at him.

He was crouched between her spread legs, still completely dressed, his hair fanning over his shoulders in a silvery curtain. His fine nostrils quivered with every deep breath he took. His lashes were lowered; he followed the way his hand took up her thigh with his eyes.

Kagome whimpered softly as those elegant fingers brushed over her, touching and yet not really touching.

His lashes rose, and she looked directly into his eyes. They were dark and determined. Kagome's lips opened as her breath caught in her throat.

Sesshomaru blinked, then – to her utter amazement – flashed her a grin and lowered his head.

A scream was ripped from her. Her back arched, her head fell back. She closed her eyes and tangled both hands in Sesshomaru's silver mane to hold him in place, draw him closer. Her hips surged up uncontrollably. She could feel the glorious peak drawing closer with every heartbeat and, finally, she exploded with a long wail.

Gasping for breath and trembling, she fell back onto the mattress. Her hands released the death-grip on his hair and flopped down at her sides. She felt boneless, liquid. She was drifting in the warm sea, rocked gently by the waves.

After aeons of mindless drifting she felt something tickle her face and languidly opened her eyes. He was once more hovering above her, gazing down at her. A few strands of his slightly mussed hair had fallen into her face. She blinked them away and smiled at him.

But her smile quickly faded as she saw the deep red colour of his irises and then the tension in his features and shoulders. A warm shiver of renewed desire ran through her body. She knew what this meant; he wanted her but was holding back.

Kagome lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb over his slightly opened lips, feeling his sharp fangs. She opened her mouth to tell him to not hold back but paused. A sudden idea had occurred to her. And before she had time to re-think it, she pushed against his shoulders and whispered, 'Your turn.'

Sesshomaru drew in a sharp breath and froze. Kagome pressed her hands flat against his chest, pushing gently. After a few more, breathless moments, he moved.

Sitting back on his haunches, he stared at her. His lips trembled as if he didn't know whether to smile or to snarl. His hand curled into a fist on his thigh.

Kagome smiled breathlessly at him. Vaguely she wondered whether she ought to be afraid, but all she could feel was curiosity and desire and the wish to give him pleasure.

Her fingers slipped down his broad chest to the sash around his waist. To her own surprise her hands did not shake. With deft movements she loosened the knot that held his kimono. When it was open, she tugged on one end of the long sash, slowly pulling it away. The white silk of the kimono rustled softly as the garment fell open.

Kagome tossed the sash aside and raised her hands to Sesshomaru's shoulders. She slipped her hands under the hem, sighing softly as she felt his hot, smooth skin underneath her palms, and began to slowly slip the wispy cloth off his body.

His hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist, detaining her. Kagome looked up at him. There was a tiny crease between his brows, and his mouth was set in a thin line. He looked forbidding. And yet, she was not afraid. The set of his shoulders, the quivering of his nostrils and the heat he radiated told her he had not stopped her because he did not want her to undress him. But rather because she was severely trying his self-control.

Kagome smiled into his dark eyes and tugged her wrist out of his grip.

'No,' she whispered. 'I will do it.'

He stared back at her, hard. But then his lashes fluttered down which she took as a sign of his acquiescence. She smiled again and brushed his kimono off his shoulders. It fell down in a soft whisper at his sides and he grabbed it and threw it aside.

Kagome did not even notice. She was too enraptured by the sight of his bare chest.

Broad shoulders and defined muscles, more masculine than Inu Yasha's slender body. Magenta stripes slashed across his hipbones and dipped into areas still covered by his hakama. She took a deep breath, licked her suddenly dry lips, and raised her hands to his chest.

The skin was soft and incredibly warm. And it reacted it an amazing way, shivering wherever she touched. Fascinated, Kagome trailed her hands over his body, outlining muscles with her fingertips, brushing over his pale, hardened nipples – a move that got her a deep growl – and down over his flat stomach. Towards the strings that held his hakama.

Somewhere in her mind Kagome knew she ought to be embarrassed. Here she was, naked, undressing an obviously aroused male. A male that could kill her in a heartbeat, which is why she ought to be afraid. But she was neither embarrassed nor afraid. She was curious and determined and feeling an odd, female satisfaction.

When her fingers had loosened the strings and she started to push his hakama down, he growled again. Deeper, more threatening than before. It was definitely a warning. Kagome paused, looking at him. He was flushed; his lips were curled back in a feral snarl; his hand, clenched in a fist by his side, was slightly trembling. Definitely fighting for self-control.

Kagome couldn't help the brilliant smile. She raised her hands again and pushed against his chest.

'Lay down,' she told him huskily.

He hesitated, still growling softly. She pushed again.

'Lay down, relax.'

Slowly, he complied, never once taking his eyes off her. When he was stretched out on his back, Kagome hurried to remove his boots, and then, before either of them had the time to think about it, pulled down his trousers.

He hissed on a sharp intake of breath and tried to sit up.

'No, no,' Kagome protested. She tossed his trousers aside. 'Lay down.' She gazed into red his eyes. 'My turn,' she added softly. 'And you will let me do it.'

He snarled at her but lay back down. Kagome exhaled and moved closer to him, letting her eyes rake over his naked form. And now, finally, she was embarrassed at the sight of his erection. She had not seen it last time and was happy that she hadn't. She would never have believed it could fit.

But she knew it did, deliciously so, and the memory made desire coil in her stomach and liquid heat pool low in her body. Sesshomaru purred.

The sound brought her back, and she realised he was lying there, waiting for her to act. She had to bite her lip to suppress a moan and bent forwards.

She did not have much experience as far as pleasing a partner was concerned, only the one night with him. But she had liked what he had done with her, so she imitated his caresses. Shyly at first, but immensely encouraged by his soft growls and moans, she explored his body, touching every inch of skin, and showering him with kisses.

Soon she forgot to think about what would please him and simply followed her instincts, kissing her way down his body until she came to kneel between his spread legs.

He was watching her intently, making her feel slightly nervous and self-conscious. But he did nothing to stop her, simply looked at her. As if he was daring her.

Kagome didn't hesitate. She bent down and dipped her tongue into his navel, and then kissed her way further down his body while she wrapped one hand around him. It felt hot and heavy in her hand, hard and soft and absolutely incredible.

Feeling bold, Kagome kissed her way from the end of his markings further down, eliciting an almost vicious-sounding snarl from his curled lips. His hips bucked up with such a force she was almost thrown backwards, but at the same time he tangled his hand in her hair and held her head in place.

Kagome panicked for a moment, but when he did not push her down or thrust up again, she relaxed; and wondered if she actually could make him cry out loud.

A smug, female voice inside told her to try, and Kagome did.

He gave a strangled groan as his hips surged upwards. His hand tugged on her hair.

But Kagome wasn't to be hurried. Doing what she did was too much fun, and she continued to tease and torture him.

Hot moisture trickled over her hand, and she looked up at Sesshomaru's face. His eyes were almost shut, but she could see their red glow from under his black lashes. The stripes on his cheeks seemed almost black, and he had once more torn his lips open with his fangs. His whole body was tense.

Kagome bent back down; her hair fell in a raven curtain over his thighs and spilled onto the brightly orange blanket.

Sesshomaru's deeps growls sounded oddly breathless. His hips followed her movements. His fingers caressed her neck. He was trembling visibly now.

Kagome once more twirled her tongue and then sucked vigorously. Her hand moved in a sharp, upward twist.

He arched up from the mattress with a wild howl.

Kagome choked as something hot hit the roof of her mouth and jerked back, then blinked.

Her hand came up to wipe the blobs off her face. Then, instinctively, she licked her fingers clean, tasting. Salty, tangy, odd, but not gross. Kagome smiled softly at him.

Sesshomaru had fallen back onto the bed, still panting hard. His heavy-lidded eyes glowed golden again, and the deep red of his markings had become lighter. Kagome's smiled widened as she brought her other hand up, and meticulously licked it clean as well.

There was a new flicker of red in his eyes, yet before she had time to enjoy her triumph, she was pushed back down onto the bed. Blinking, she looked up at him, crouching predatorily above her. She gasped as she saw his grin. An excited tremor ran through her and ignited the flames of desire. And then she was once more drowned in a flood of emotions, of excitement, as he bent down and teased and caressed her with soft lips, hot tongue and wickedly sharp fangs.

He seemed to touch her everywhere at the same time. Soon, she was twisting on the soft sheets, her head thrown back and eyes closed, her hands deeply tangled into his hair. Her mouth had fallen open and soft, breathy, desperate sounds ghosted over her rosy lips.

The need to feel him, the ache inside of her grew so strong she sobbed his name. She begged him to come to her, and he shivered in response. Slowly, reluctantly, he drew beg and then propped himself up above her body. Kagome whimpered at the loss and her lashes fluttered open.

It was all darkness around her, and for a moment she was disorientated, but then her eyes adjusted. Slowly her lust-clouded mind registered that his body was blocking most of the light from her and all she could see were his red eyes, staring at her out of the darkness. It was an eerie sight.

He moved ever so slightly, shifting to balance his bodyweight on his single hand. The darkness became tinged in soft-orange, and Kagome's breath froze painfully in her chest.

The light from the lamps hanging down from the ceiling cast a golden glow over his pale skin. Little bright stars danced on his hair. His face was half in shadow, half bathed in the muted light.

She tried to swallow, but her throat was parched. Her eyes drank him in, broad shoulders, fine-chiselled muscles, smooth skin without flaws, without scars save the markings on his face and wrists and hips. They had darkened to such a deep red they seemed black.

Her eyes wandered up to his face and a soft, almost pained sound escaped her throat. A shiver ran down her spine, a shiver of terror that only sharpened her desire.

His eyes blazed crimson, his snarling lips revealed his fangs. The half-moon on his brow seemed to glow; his features had changed almost imperceptively, but he looked more demonic than she had ever before seen him.

Kagome's fingers dug into his shoulders as she arched breathlessly against him, her eyes never leaving his.

Sesshomaru shifted again and moved slightly. He tossed his head back, giving a short, bark-like sound. The light glistened on his hair that moved in cascades over his shoulders and back.

Kagome looked up at him. She could see him perfectly in that suspended moment; a demon, feral, dangerous, with a too beautiful body that seemed to be mocked by his missing arm and a face that seemed to stem from a nightmare.

In this one, suspended, perfect moment Kagome was sure she had never seen anything as beautiful as Sesshomaru.

Then he was inside of her. She threw her head back and screamed. He moved in wild and unrestrained thrusts, and she wrapped her legs around his hips to draw him deeper.

Suddenly she felt his teeth at her throat, his lips ghosting over her skin. Kagome twined her arms around his shoulders in a vice-like grip. His breath was a hot hiss in her ear.

There seemed to be words; she felt his lips moving as though he was speaking, but she could not hear anything above the thundering of her blood in her ears and her wild, abandoned cries.

He growled her name, demanding, urging, and she answered mindlessly.

'Yes, yes, yes …'

His speed seemed to increase, and the fiery waves of unrestrained desire enveloped her, drowned her. She felt the tension inside rising, rising higher with each move he made, and the world faded and all that existed was the burning, burning fire that consumed her until, at last, the red flames exploded into white-hot stars. From very far away she heard his satiated howl before everything went dark.


	10. Endings

A/N: Thank you, everyone, for the lovely reviews for chapter 9!

* * *

**10.**** Endings**

Kagome slowly left the dark recesses of sleep behind and woke up to a world existing of sunlight, warmth, and silence. Her body was heavy, leaden; aching in places, but humming with contentedness. She smiled dreamily.

The chirping of a bird interrupted the silence. A ray of sunlight fell over her face and coloured the blackness behind Kagome's closed lashes rose. She snuggled deeper into the blankets, not yet wishing to fully wake up. She couldn't remember when she had last felt so perfectly content and safe.

The bird was joined by a second, and they chirruped a duet. Somewhere, a gentle breeze played with a wind chime. Kagome sighed and stretched lazily, enjoying the feeling of her body. She was delightfully sore. Her skin was hyper-sensitive, and the soft blanket on her naked skin felt almost like a caress. It reminded her of the many caresses of last night; caresses, that had soon become so much more, again and again …

Kagome hummed softly to herself and curled up again. It was yet too early to wake up, she decided, and relaxed to sink back into a state of sleepiness.

She was gently drifting away when suddenly her mind snapped to painful attention. Kagome frowned. This wasn't nice. She tried to go back to the gentle floating, but her mind refused to relax. She was fully awake now.

Kagome pouted, displeased with her stupid brain – a displeasure that vanished when she became aware of the feeling of being watched. She tensed for a moment, thinking of Shujin. But then she felt the demonic aura. With a smile, she opened her eyes and peered over the blankets.

He sat at the foot of the bed, fully clothed and armoured, his face an expressionless mask, his eyes blank. The sunlight put a golden hem to the fur on his shoulder.

Kagome's smile widened.

'Good morning.'

It came out a bit husky, her voice still gravelly from sleep.

Sesshomaru's lashes fluttered. He glanced at the open shoji screen. 'It is noon.' His voice was as blank as his eyes.

Kagome sat up. 'What?'

She craned her neck to look outside. Indeed, the light spoke of midday. She turned back to Sesshomaru. 'And you let me sleep for so long? Why didn't you wake me up? My friends must be worried silly for me!'

'You needed rest.'

His calmly spoken reply stopped her frantic struggles to gather the blankets around her. She looked up at him, then quickly down at her hands, blushing. 'Uh …' He was right, of course. But in the light of day she was embarrassed at her behaviour last night. To change the topic, she quickly asked, 'What about the door? Is it open?'

When no answer came, she looked up. He was watching her steadily, unreadable. She blushed again.

'Um … Has … has Shujin opened the door? Has he been here? Have you seen him? Will he let us go?'

Sesshomaru made a dismissal gesture with his hand. 'Do not worry.'

'But—'

'Get up.'

Kagome blinked, surprised at the sudden curt command. Sesshomaru inclined his head to one side of the room. Kagome turned her head, wondering. A corner of the room had been separated by another shoji screen. She looked questioningly at the demon. 'Huh?'

'Wash.'

Kagome blinked again. She was beginning to feel a little hurt at his abrupt manner and cold commands. Where was the considerate and kind Sesshomaru of yesterday? Not to speak of her passionate lover of the night. Kagome blushed again at the mere memory.

There was an impatient noise from the end of the bed. Sesshomaru had his eyes narrowed at her.

'Go.'

His voice was quiet, but there was something in it that told Kagome she had better do what he wanted this very instance. Or it would end … unpleasant for her.

Now definitely feeling hurt, Kagome bit her lip and tried to wrap the blanket around her. But it seemed tangled, and no matter what she did she couldn't fold it around her. With a half-irritated, half-worried frown she looked up – and noticed that Sesshomaru was sitting on its other end.

She bit her lip again and cast him a hesitant glance. 'Er … Could you please get up?'

His only answer was a raised eyebrow. Her shoulders sagged. Apparently not.

Apprehensively, Kagome eyed the distance between bed and shoji screen and then her silent observer. He was going to make her walk over there naked. And she knew it was useless to ask him to look away. He wouldn't.

She felt deeply uncomfortable at the thought that he would watch her. It was irrational. He had seen her naked last night. _And _had done all kinds of unspeakable things to her naked body, too! But that had been last night. This, today, was different. And the fact that he was fully dressed was only minor part of it. Kagome felt ashamed.

But there was nothing for it. He had narrowed his eyes again, and she knew that if she didn't go on her own, he would make her. And she wouldn't like that. She took a deep breath, bracing herself, then slipped out of the blanket, hissed when her sprained ankle protested against being used, and hurried over to the screen as fast as possible. When she was out of his view she heaved a deep but silent sigh.

Then she flinched. Now, standing, she became aware of just in how many places she was sore. She suppressed a groan and turned, slowly, to the basin that stood on the floor. It was half-filled with water, and there was a bucket standing next to it with more water.

Kagome knelt down, grimacing, and tested the water. It was warm. Next to the basin lay more bath supplies: clean linen and one of the flat bowels with the shimmering gel. Slowly, with many winces and stifled moans, Kagome washed herself.

But she felt better immediately afterwards. The warm water had been wonderfully soothing, and the shimmering gel seemed to hold some kind of balm to heal her soreness. Kagome grimaced again at this. Of course would there be something like a healing balm in this place with this horrible Shujin and his harem!

Wrapping the largest linen around herself she got up, but then hesitated to step around the screen. The Sesshomaru of this morning intimidated her. And, if she was honest with herself, also frightened her a little. Her mind happily supplied her with more reasons to be afraid of him, and for a moment she was close to panicking. How could she ever have allowed him to come close to her, to touch her? Had she been mad? Last night? The night he solved her Dragon Problem? But he had been so nice, yesterday, that other night …

Kagome shook her head and straightened her shoulders. She would not be cowed by him. He would not harm her, surely not now. He had had time and opportunity enough if he had wished to harm her. Twice.

Besides, he had been kind of abrupt and harsh as well on the morning after their first night. Perhaps that was his way of dealing with … well, with whatever he was dealing. Having had sex with a human, or something. The blow to his pride.

The thought hurt. More than Kagome thought justifiable. She shoved it aside, and with a resolute nod, she stepped around the screen and limped towards the bed.

Sesshomaru had not moved. He was still sitting at the foot of the bed with its very rumpled blankets. He was watching her again – still? Despite her decision not to be cowed, Kagome felt nervous. She gave him a shaky smile.

'Done.'

He looked at her for a long time. It felt like several minutes to her, but could only have been seconds. Then he gave a nod. His eyes slid to the side. Kagome followed his glance and sighed in dismay as she saw the rosy heap on the floor. Her kimono. She gave it a baleful look.

'Do I have to wear it?' she complained.

Again, one eyebrow rose.

Kagome sighed and waved a hand. 'Don't tell me. There's nothing else to wear. Either this, or go naked. Yeah, yeah, I heard that before.'

Still glaring at the kimono she didn't see his eyes flash red. His calm words startled her.

'You could ask one of the human women for something else.'

She looked up, once more surprised. Was he trying to be nice? But she shook her head at his suggestion.

'They all wear this kind of clothes. Or even less. And I'd rather wear something that at least gives me the illusion of being dressed than something consisting of two strings tied together.'

Bending down to pick the garment up, she again missed the sudden red flash in his golden eyes.

After a sidelong glance at Sesshomaru, Kagome retired behind the screen with her kimono. She would _not _dress in front of him! It would be too embarrassing.

And not only, as she found out, because he would have seen her naked. But putting on a kimono without help is extremely difficult. She just knew she looked totally ridiculous, wiggling and twisting her body this way and that in order to fold the garment around her.

Her own birthday kimono was not half as difficult to put on. But this flimsy, rosy something kept slipping off her shoulders, the different layers got tangled, and in the end, both Kagome and her kimono looked decidedly ruffled. She gave up on tying the obi correctly, just wrapped it around her waist and forced a knot into the unyielding cloth.

Heaving managed to secure the kimono so that it wouldn't slip off her, Kagome huffed, tried to smooth her hair, and limped around the shoji screen once more.

Sesshomaru raised both eyebrows at her.

Kagome titled her head questioningly. 'What is it? I couldn't dress faster,' she said defensively.

He looked her up and down. 'Dressed?'

Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest. 'Yes, well, that's all I can do, alone, you know.'

Sesshomaru's eyes rested for a fleeting moment on the cleavage created by her posture, but then the door suddenly opened, and they both turned to it.

A woman slid cautiously into the room. She carried a tray leaden with dishes and bowels. The scent of cooked rice drifted towards Kagome, and her stomach gave a hungry growl. She blushed in embarrassment and clapped her hands in front of her.

'That smells really good,' she offered as apology, and then tried to remember the cook's name.

The woman's head came up, and Kagome saw a face with a pointed nose. She expected the woman to smile at her, but the dark eyes darted over to Sesshomaru, widening in fright when she saw the demon watching her. Quickly, the woman put down the tray on a small table, bowed, and then hurried out.

Kagome blinked in surprise. That was not how that girl had been yesterday! Risu, she remembered, was her name. She had been lively and talkative. Was it because of Sesshomaru?

Kagome turned her head to look at the demon lord. Who had still not moved and was still watching her. When their eyes met, he tilted his head towards the table.

'Eat.'

Kagome blinked again. 'What was that about?' she asked, pointing at the closed door. 'Yesterday, she was totally different. Talked a lot, and was worried about us liking the food.'

Sesshomaru shrugged. 'What does it matter? Eat.'

Kagome looked at him for a moment, but then did as he had told her. Well, he was a demon lord, she reasoned with herself. Of course he had no interest in a human woman.

She sank down next to the table and uncovered the bowls. The food smelled delicious. Kagome had to struggle to not copy Inu Yasha's usual eating habits and eat slowly. But she really couldn't – wouldn't – stuff her mouth with Sesshomaru watching.

She looked at him. 'Don't you want anything? It's really good.'

'I do not eat human food,' was all she got in reply.

Kagome shrugged and continued her meal. She felt very self-conscious while eating with him watching her. Her own chewing seemed very loud in her ears and she tried to swallow as quietly as possible. It was very difficult to enjoy the food under such conditions.

Trying to divert herself from Sesshomaru's stare, she thought about Risu's odd behaviour. Yesterday, she had been so lively, anxious about Kagome and Sango enjoying the food. Was it Sesshomaru's presence? Or was it something else?

Kagome frowned down at the rice bowl. Had Sesshomaru already spoken to Shujin? Had they settled things? There must have been some kind of contact. After all, the bath had been prepared for her before she had woken up.

The food, too. How had Risu known when to bring it? Sesshomaru must have been out and spoken to Shujin. And it must have ended with Sesshomaru asserting his superiority. Kagome smiled. It must have come as a shock to the concubines. Although …

She frowned again at the now empty bowl. Sesshomaru making clear to Shujin that he had to respect the borders … would that alone scare Risu so much she daren't even talk to her? Probably. After all, she had come to consider Shujin an almighty god.

Kagome put the bowl down and realised to her surprise she had made her way through the entire food on the tray. She blinked, and then looked up. Sesshomaru was still watching her – still without any expression. It was really unnerving.

'Um …' she began hesitantly. 'Sesshomaru, have you spoken to Shujin? Will he let us go?'

He looked back at her. 'Are you finished?'

'Huh?'

He nodded at the empty tray. Kagome flushed. Wasn't it obvious?

'Uh, yes.'

'Very well.' He got up and turned towards the door. 'We will leave now.'

Kagome gaped in surprise at his back. 'Wha—?'

He cast a glance at her over his shoulder, eyebrow slightly raised. 'Do you wish to stay?'

'No! Of course not! But –'

'Then come.'

With that, Sesshomaru turned and stepped through the door. Kagome closed her mouth with an audible click and narrowed her eyes. _Arrogant bastard,_ she thought irritably. _He's worse than Inu Yasha._

With a suppressed groan, she struggled to her feet. Gingerly, she put her weight onto her sprained ankle. It throbbed warningly, but didn't hurt. Well, it would have to do, she decided. It was rather unthinkable that Sesshomaru would agree to carry her.

She grinned at the thought and limped quickly to the door. She'd better hurry to catch up with Sesshomaru.

Kagome hobbled through the door and turned – and almost collided with something tall and white. Blinking, she glanced up and into Sesshomaru's eyes.

The demon lord waited until she had found her balance, and then walked slowly down the corridor. Kagome stared after him for a few dazed seconds, then followed him.

He had been waiting for her. It was almost incredible, but … Sesshomaru had been waiting for her.

Kagome smiled softly, watching the way Sesshomaru's silver hair swayed with every step he took. So, there was something of the considerate Sesshomaru even in the cold demon lord. She shook her head, feeling a strange fascination with this many-layered character. It would be interesting to unravel this mystery.

Instantly, Kagome chastised herself. _Stop daydreaming,_ she told herself sternly. _This is not for you!_

She squashed the timid little voice that insisted it would be interesting indeed.

By the time Kagome was paying attention to her surroundings, she and her silent companion had reached a broad and elegantly decorated corridor. She looked around searchingly, wondering if she would recognise one of the corridors she had come through yesterday. But they were all unfamiliar to her.

_Just how large is this place?_ she wondered. This temple was a labyrinth! She'd be lost without her guide. That is, did Sesshomaru know where to get out? But she couldn't very well ask him, could she? Uh, no.

Kagome shook her head and concentrated on following.

They walked slowly through the temple, the only sounds their steps on the wooden floor. Kagome was surprised. She would have suspected … Well, if Sesshomaru had cowed Shujin, of course neither he nor his concubines would show up, but …

Suddenly, Kagome stopped short. She gasped softly. It was gone! She closed her eyes and concentrated, but it wasn't there anymore. The slight feeling of something holy that had been tingling along her spine for days – it was gone. Her eyes snapped open and she gaped at Sesshomaru.

He stood a few steps in front of her, watching her with slightly titled head and questioningly raised eyebrows.

'Sesshomaru …' she whispered. 'You …'

'Does your ankle hurt?' he asked coolly.

'Wha—? No, no, it's okay.'

'Then come.' He turned and walked away.

Kagome took a deep breath and followed him. It was clear to her now. She knew what had happened. She knew why this place was so silent, why no one was around, and why Risu had been so scared of Sesshomaru. She understood why she could feel neither the ghosts nor the … nor Shujin. There was only one explanation.

With a shudder, Kagome remembered what Sesshomaru had told her about the original god.

_Like the present impostor, the original god eventually acquired delusions of grandeur. He believed himself almighty. I corrected this notion. He died._

It had happened again. Shujin must have played up his god-status, and Sesshomaru had corrected this delusion.

Sesshomaru had killed Shujin.

'He's dead, isn't he,' she said softly, more to herself than to him. 'Shujin.'

Sesshomaru didn't stop and he didn't speak. All she got was a slight inclination of his head.

Kagome swallowed hard and told her wobbly knees to keep steady. This was nothing new to her, after all. She knew Sesshomaru had killed before, and also that he would do so again in a heartbeat. She knew that a human life was nothing to Sesshomaru. For heaven's sake, he had even tried to kill _her_!

But it was different. Somehow, it was different this time.

Feeling shaky and slightly sick, Kagome trudged after Sesshomaru. Her head whirled and the corridors seemed to be closing in around her. She heaved a huge sigh of relief when they finally stepped out of the temple into the sunshine.

Standing on the sunny spot of grass in front of the temple, Kagome cast a look back. From the outside, the temple seemed dark and unfriendly. She was glad to be out of it. For a moment she thought she saw a pale face with huge eyes peep around the entrance, and she felt sorry for the concubines. They had been happy. What would happen to them now?

Then she thought of Kudamono and grinned. Kudamono would take care of the other concubines.

Kagome turned her back to the temple and hobbled down the soft slope. The grass under her bare feet felt nice and cool, the sun was warm on her skin, and she was free and going back to her friends. All tension seeped out of her, flowing away with the soft breeze, and even the thought that Sesshomaru had killed Shujin somehow wasn't as disturbing as before.

Kagome's newfound happiness didn't last long. Soon, the smooth grass around the temple gave way to uneven ground covered with old leaves, fallen needles, and other pesky things that poked into her bare soles. And it got only worse as soon as they entered the forest surrounding the temple area.

Kagome cursed herself for not thinking about looking for shoes in the temple. She could have asked the concubines. They would have found something for her! She wasn't used to walking barefoot, and everything on the ground seemed to consist of sharp edges that bore into her feet. Each step she took was a hazard, and she placed her feet gingerly which, of course, slowed her down.

Fortunately, Sesshomaru didn't show impatience.

Kagome grimaced. Inu Yasha would have cursed her for being slow long ago. But then, she had to admit, Inu Yasha would have picked her up and carried her. She would have no such luck with Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed and plodded on, hissing each time her feet stepped onto something sharp.

After what felt like hours wobbling through the forest with the progress of the sun faster than hers, a sudden sharp pain in her left foot made Kagome cry out.

'Ouch! Ow, ow.'

She lifted the aching foot to massage the pain. But her sprained right ankle couldn't hold her weight and with another cry Kagome landed in an undignified heap on the floor.

'Ouch,' she repeated tearfully. 'Ohh, that hurts!'

A rustle made her look up. Sesshomaru stood above her.

'Has your injury become worse?'

Kagome shook her head, then shrugged. 'I don't know.' She rotated her ankle; it hurt a little, but it was bearable. 'No, that's okay.'

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kagome flushed and rubbed her left foot. 'It's … uh … the other side. I – ouch!'

Another sharp pain flared through her foot from the heel. Kagome twisted on the forest floor, grabbed her left ankle and raised her foot to her face to inspect it. The sole was so dirty she couldn't see anything. As she tried to rub the dirt away, the pain returned.

'Ow. Oh, drat. I must have stepped on a thorn or something.'

Carefully, she trailed her fingers over her heel. 'Uh, ow. Yeah, there it is.' She glowered at her heel.

Twisting around some more, she manoeuvred her legs into the lotus seat, propped her left ankle on her right knee and tried to remove the thorn. It resisted her attempts; Kagome growled in annoyance.

A soft, strangled sound from above her made her look up at Sesshomaru again. He had a strange expression on his face. He looked as though he was in pain. Kagome forgot her own problem and wondered what could have caused Sesshomaru pain. Had he been hurt in his … fight with Shujin? Or were they attacked? She looked around but couldn't see anything.

'Sesshomaru?' she asked worriedly, but stopped. And gaped as the corners of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched upwards. Every so slightly, but definitely upwards. Kagome's jaw dropped. He wasn't in pain. He was laughing! Laughing at her?

'What—?'

Sesshomaru knelt down in front of her. His long, cool fingers closed around her left ankle.

'Allow me,' he said softly, and then raised her foot so that he could inspect the sole. The move made Kagome lose her balance and she flopped back onto the forest floor.

'Uh, what …' she began, struggling up onto her elbows.

'It is here, isn't it?' Sesshomaru pressed down on a spot on her heel.

'OW!'

'I take that as yes.'

Something sharp pinched her sole and Kagome tried to tug her foot out of Sesshomaru's hand. 'Owww, stop, that hurts! What are you doing? Ow!'

Sesshomaru gave her a sharp glare over her foot and Kagome stopped wriggling. He returned his attention to the thorn. Kagome hissed again as he touched the intruder, then groaned. This was so embarrassing! She almost flat on her back and Sesshomaru staring at her foot!

'Uh, Sesshomaru, I can – ow! – I can really do this alone. Ow!'

He put her foot down and held one finger under her nose.

'What?' Kagome looked down. A small, slender black splinter lay on his fingertip. 'Oh. You've got it out already.'

He gave her a short smile and blew the splinter away.

'Uhh. Thank you.'

He nodded at her. 'Does it still hurt?'

Kagome rubbed her heel. 'No. A little, but that's okay. But … I can't walk on like this. It's a wound after all, and if I get dirt in it, it'll become infected. No, I need a … well, a plaster would be great but I don't have one, so …' She looked around for something she could put on the slight wound. Her long sleeve caught her eye. 'Oh, I've got an idea!'

Instantly, Kagome unfolded the layers of the kimono over her arm and tried to rip off a bit.

'What is a plaster?'

Kagome stopped and looked at Sesshomaru. He was watching her attempts curiously.

'A plaster? It's … um … a kind of really small dressing for a small wound. You put it on, and it sticks onto your skin until you peel it off.'

'I have never before heard of something like this,' Sesshomaru remarked.

'Erm, no, you wouldn't. It's, er, not common here,' Kagome tried to explain, still struggling with her sleeve. 'But where I come from everybody uses it.'

'I see.'

'Yeah, but I don't have a plaster with me, so I need something else. Some kind of temporary dressing until I can put a plaster on it.'

'You need your sleeve for this?'

'Yup. Just a bit, you know, to tie it around my foot.'

'Hm.'

He sounded sceptical, but before Kagome could explain, he reached out and sliced his claws through the silk of the kimono sleeve, deftly cutting off a long strip.

'Oh. Thank you.' Kagome smiled at the demon lord, then bent down, carefully cleaned her sole as best as she could, and then tied the bit of pink silk around her foot.

'There!' Kagome grinned happily and thrust out her foot. 'A temporary dressing!'

Sesshomaru eyed her foot, glanced at her face, then shrugged and got up. 'If you can continue now.'

'Oh.' Kagome lowered her eyes, hurt. 'Yes.'

A hand appeared in front of her face. Kagome blinked at the hand, then at Sesshomaru. She swallowed, smiled shakily, and took his hand. Carefully, he pulled her to her feet.

'Thank y—'

'Can you walk?' he interrupted her. 'Your injuries do not hurt too much?'

Kagome looked at him, the questioning expression on his face, the insistent inquiry in his eyes. He had not yet let go of her hand.

Suddenly, Kagome was reminded of someone else. Another young man with silvery hair and golden eyes. Another demon who hid the fact that he cared behind a gruff manner. She smiled. They were not so very different, Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did care. But he was even worse than Inu Yasha at showing it. Kagome's fingers tightened around Sesshomaru's. His eyes widened slightly at this.

Kagome gave his hand a short squeeze. 'I'm okay, Sesshomaru. I think I can walk.'

He nodded curtly and turned to go, but Kagome suddenly tightened her hold on his hand again. He gave her an odd look.

'Sesshomaru, why did you help me?' Kagome burst out. She had not planned on asking him this; the words had just come out of her mouth. Or, perhaps, they had come from the part of her mind that just could not stop wondering. He did care, but why?

'Why did you help me?' she repeated. 'With the dragons. I know you said it wasn't my business. But … Why? And why last night? We didn't … have to do it, you know? And … why are you taking me with you now? You could just have left me there. Inu Yasha would have found me sooner or later.' The words came in a wild rush now. She couldn't have stopped them if she had tried. 'I mean, we're not friends or even allies. You don't like Inu Yasha and you don't like me. I know what you think of me. So, why? Why did you help me?'

Breathing hard, she stopped and gazed at him, pleading him with her eyes to answer her. He looked back at her, his face a totally expressionless mask. For a few moments, he remained silent. Kagome's hands clenched around his. _Please,_ she begged silently. _Please, tell me!_ It seemed to her that he had heard her, for his eyes widened minutely, but then he tugged his hand out of her grip and turned away.

Kagome's hand fell and she exhaled on a long, heavy sigh. Of course he would not answer her. He had said it wasn't her business. Why should he change his opinion? With another heavy sigh, Kagome followed the leaving demon lord.

If before walking had been difficult, it was now almost impossible. Her right ankle throbbed every time she put weight on it, and her left heel ached as well. And she still had no shoes, and the forest floor was still covered with sharp little things that insisted on poking her.

It became even harder when the path started to climb. Kagome groaned inwardly with every step she took, and sometimes even out loud. Sesshomaru never stopped and never looked back at her or asked her again if she was all right. But Kagome was past caring. All she could think about were her poor, aching feet. She was so dazed she didn't even notice when he stopped, and bumped into him.

'Hm?' She blinked tiredly. 'What is it?'

She peered around the silent demon lord and saw that in front of him, the path they had been following parted. One path led down the slope they had been climbing, another continued at the same level and seemed to lead deeper into the forest. Where the two paths parted lay a mossy bolder. With a groan, Kagome limped over and sat down, massaging her feet.

She was unaware of Sesshomaru watching her, focused as she was on alleviating the pain in her feet. Only when he finally spoke did she realise he had been staring at her silently for several minutes.

'Curiosity.' His voice was calm and without inflection.

Kagome looked up, blinked. 'Huh?'

He looked straight into her eyes, a look that left her oddly breathless, then glanced away, focusing on nothing.

'I was curious,' he repeated.

'Eh?' Kagome wondered what he was talking about. 'Curious? About what?'

He didn't answer immediately. Then, he seemed to sigh.

'My father was willing to give his life for a human woman,' he said softly. Kagome blinked. 'I did not understand why then, and I still do not understand now. Why he was so willing so sacrifice everything for this one, mortal woman.'

He shook his head. Kagome held her breath; he was speaking about Inu Yasha's mother, wasn't he? But why? After a few moments, he went on.

'I always wondered what had made this one human woman so special to Father. It could not have been her beauty. She was mortal, and her beauty faded day by day. After Inu Yasha's birth, it faded even faster. It could not have been her conversation either. She never spoke more than three words. She had no special talents that distinguished her from any other human princess.'

He paused again. A bird chirped in a tree above them, and he raised his head and watched it until it flew away. Only then did he continue to speak.

'I wondered if it may not have been the … coupling with her that made her so special to Father.'

Kagome jerked and bit her lip to stop herself from gasping.

'I had never been with a human woman, and I had never planned to pursue one to satisfy this curiosity. But when the opportunity offered itself, a moment where we would both profit from the experience, I thought it would be foolish not to take it.'

He fell silent and stared into nothingness again. Kagome watched him. She felt odd, delighted and hurt at the same time. He was answering her question, and he didn't have to do that at all! But he was telling her about his motifs, and by doing so told her something about himself. She doubted he had ever before told anyone this much about himself. But here he was, telling her these things. It meant something. It i _ must_ /i mean something.

And yet … and yet, she felt hurt. It had been only about his curiosity. It had had nothing to do with her as a person, but with her as a human. And that hurt. It reminded her too much of other situations where she had been a … placeholder for someone else.

'Oh,' she said after a long silence. 'And … do you have your answer now?'

He turned his head and looked at her.

'No.'

Kagome started. 'Eh? What? Why not?'

He shook his head slowly, once, twice. 'Father never lost control with this woman like … I lose control when I am with you.'

Kagome flushed, then shook her head in bewilderment. 'Uhh … And … and this is good? Losing control?'

Sesshomaru half-shrugged. 'Father and I, we are demons. There is a feral, animalistic side to our nature. We can enjoy an inspirited coupling, but …' He shot her a glance from the corner of his eye. 'It is satisfactory, not satisfying. A demon only finds full pleasure and satisfaction in a coupling if the feral side is unleashed.'

Kagome's face was beet-red. 'Uh … But …' She frowned. 'You said last time that … that it was dangerous for me. When I … uhhh … urged you on?'

'It is. This is why demons rarely choose humans as their companions. The feral side is dangerous to a human. Yet, an inspirited coupling is not entirely satisfying, and certainly becomes dull after a while. A demon with a human companion usually looks for a replacement very soon.'

Kagome nodded slowly. 'But your father didn't.' She looked at Sesshomaru, who was frowning at nothing. He looked so young, doing that. And he was young, Kagome suddenly realised. He was still very young for a demon. Was this the reason why he didn't understand? To her, it was so obvious. Did she understand because she was a woman? Or was she as a human older than Sesshomaru as a demon? It was a mind-boggling idea!

She shook her head. Then, a soft smile curled her lips as she continued watching the demon lord. Could he really not see that his father had loved Inu Yasha's mother? He had loved her, even though she was human and had no special talents and had to be protected from the dangerous demonic side of her husband.

Well, perhaps this was what Sesshomaru's father had found so attractive? That his human wife had to be protected, even from himself? It was a possibility. Whatever the reason, the old demon lord had loved the human woman – and Sesshomaru couldn't understand this.

And suddenly she understood why his father had given him Tensaiga.

Awed, she stared at the slender blade in Sesshomaru's sash. The old demon had understood. He may not have been a loving father – although, for all she knew, he might have been – but he had been a good father, making sure both his sons learned the lessons they needed to learn.

With a sigh, Kagome rubbed her temples. Her poor head was whirling again, just like last time she had been with Sesshomaru. Dealing with this family, she thought wearily, inevitably led to a headache.

She eyed Sesshomaru, who was staring off into the distance, head slightly titled to one side as though he was listening to something.

Kagome shook her had once more and squashed the little hurt she was feeling. Really, it was ridiculous. He had offered because he was curious, so what? After all, she hadn't accepted because she was deeply, madly in love with him. It had been, as he had said, a moment where both of them gained what they wanted.

Or, in his case, not. She wondered if he would pursue this matter further. Not finding the answer with _her_, would he try with another human woman?

The thought made her feel very uncomfortable and she shoved it away.

But it made her wonder about his motifs last night. He already knew he would not find his answer with her. And although Shujin had ordered her to fulfil his guest's every desire, it hadn't necessarily meant they … they do it again. No, curiosity accounted only for the first time. Not for last night. Last night, there had been no danger for her. She had nothing to gain from this encounter, only pleasure. So had he.

'What about last night?' She flushed again as he turned to her, surprised at hearing the words coming out of her mouth.

'Last night?'

Kagome averted her eyes. 'Um. I mean … Shujin did say to … to comply all your wishes, but … I mean, we didn't … um … we didn't have to … erm.'

When he didn't answer, she peeped up at him through her lashes. He was watching her, an amused glitter in his eyes.

'I enjoyed it,' he finally said simply.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she felt her cheeks heat even further. Sesshomaru smiled at her, now definitely amused.

'I enjoyed it,' he repeated. Was it only her or was his voice deeper than before? 'I have not been with a female in a very long time. It was … very pleasurable.'

Kagome hid her face in her hands. A tingling shiver ran through her body that left her breathless. 'Uhhh …'

There was a whisper, and then she felt his hot breath on her ear. 'Does it not please you to hear that?'

Kagome shivered again. 'Silly question!'

She more felt than heard him laugh and gasped as he nipped playfully on her ear. 'Sesshomaru …'

But he stepped back, and when Kagome raised her head he was looking over his shoulder into the forest. There was a slight crease between his brows, and while she watched him, his lips curled ever so slightly.

'Sesshomaru?' Kagome sat up. 'Is something wrong?'

He shook his head. 'No.'

'Oh … Um.'

He looked back at her, then inclined his head at the path that led down the slope. 'Follow this path,' he said quietly, 'it will lead you back to your friends.'

Kagome's mouth fell open. She blinked at him, stunned, then at the path, not really grasping what he meant. Her friends? How could he change so quickly? One moment teasing her, the next telling her to go? Was he always so quicksilvery? She sighed, rubbed her brow, and turned back to him.

Only to find he had gone.

Kagome stared uncomprehendingly at the spot where he had been standing, feeling she did not know what. Surprise; hurt; disappointment; resignation.

She groaned and scrambled up from her boulder. With a last look around, she limped down the path. She would later sort out what she was feeling. This, all this, had been too much for her.

Suddenly, she felt an urgent desire to go home. Go home, see her family, and go to school. She longed for the everyday ordinariness of her modern time life. A nice little panic attack over a failed test would be nice for a change.

Kagome nodded. Yes, she'd go back to her friends and then she'd go home. She needed a break. She needed her own time and its familiarity; a world without dragons and demons and lecherous gods. She'd go home and have a nice little holiday. And then, she'd come back.

Kagome stopped at the foot of the slope and looked back. She could see the mossy boulder where she had sat. The sun fell golden through the forest canopy. Shimmering columns of light stood in bright contrast to the dark stems of the trees.

Kagome smiled.

Yes, she would come back.

_The End_


	11. Epilogue

A/N: There, shocked you, did I?

And because it would really be evil to end it at that, I decided to give you an epilogue (or rather, the second part of the original chapter 10). But that's all you get. Divine Concubine was always meant to end like that.

* * *

**11. Epilogue**

Kagome slowly limped down the path Sesshomaru had said would lead her to her friends. Her right ankle ached; her left heel ached; the soles of her bare feet were positively burning. She was tired and cranky. She wanted her mother. And a hot bath. Or at least a wheel chair so that she didn't have to walk anymore.

What she got was Miroku.

She was hobbling along the way, carefully watching the ground for sharp stones or brambles, when suddenly a very familiar voice exclaimed loudly, 'Kagome-sama!'

Kagome stopped and looked up. There, in the middle of the forest path stood Miroku, gaping at her. She had never before been so happy to see him.

'Miroku-sama! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!'

She took a step forward, but her knees too were so happy to see Miroku that they gave way and she collapsed. Miroku was at her side in seconds, his face worried and surprised.

'Kagome-sama, are you all right? Are you hurt?'

Kagome grinned broadly. 'I sprained my ankle and stepped onto a thorn some time ago. Oh, and my feet hurt. But that's okay.'

Miroku eyed her closely, taking in the tussled hair, the untidy, dirty kimono, and the rosy wisp around her left foot. He noticed the reddish mark on her neck and the darkish bruises on her hips that the kimono did nothing to conceal. But she was smiling, and her eyes, though weary, were bright.

'Kagome-sama.' He spoke her name on a relieved sigh. Inu Yasha would not kill him. Or only a little. At her questioning glance, he smiled. 'I'm glad you are all right. We were so worried about you!'

She became serious. 'Sango-chan?'

'She's all right. I … I found her last night and we managed to get out.'

Kagome nodded. 'Yes, I heard a commotion and thought Sango-chan managed to get away. I half-expected Inu Yasha to barge in, but …'

Miroku grimaced. 'He couldn't. And I'm so sorry we didn't get you out last night as well. But we were discovered, and I thought it better to retreat for the time being and find another way to free you.'

She smiled. 'That's okay, Miroku-sama.' Her smile turned to a frown. 'But why couldn't Inu Yasha come?'

'There was a barrier around the temple the demons couldn't go through. I managed, perhaps because I'm human, perhaps because I'm a monk. Sango went through as well without problems. But, as I said, no demon could go through.'

Kagome's frown had deepened. 'No demon could go through,' she repeated, softly, more to herself. 'I wonder …'

'Kagome-sama?'

'Oh, nothing. Just … never mind. Let's go back then.'

'Of course. Here, let me help you up.'

Miroku solicitously helped Kagome to stand up, but then had to grab her because she wobbled on her feet. Kagome grimaced.

'Miroku-sama, I'm very much afraid you have to carry me. My feet are killing me. I really can't walk another step.'

The monk glanced down at her feet. 'You're walking barefoot?'

'Yes, well, we weren't given shoes, you know. And I forgot to ask for sandals or something before we left.'

'We?' He gave her a searching glance. 'Who "we"? Kagome-sama, how did you manage to get out of the temple?'

The girl blushed. 'Uh … Can I tell you later?'

'Later includes Inu Yasha,' Miroku pointed out.

Kagome sighed deeply. 'I know. And it won't be pretty. But … I'd rather only tell once, you know.'

He looked worriedly at her. 'Was it … bad?'

'Bad?' Kagome blinked, clearly surprised. 'Oh, no. No, it wasn't. Shujin, he … well, he tried, but he didn't do anything. Now, Miroku-sama, can we go?'

'Yes, of course. Here,' he handed her his staff. 'You carry this and I carry you.'

Kagome took the staff. It tingled a little in her hands. Then she grinned at the monk. 'No groping, or I'll bash you!'

Miroku swept her into his arms and smiled lopsidedly. 'Don't worry, Kagome-sama. I will behave.'

She cast him a shrewd glance. 'Sango-chan beat some sense into you, then?' She laughed delightedly as Miroku blushed. 'Oh, she did!'

He nodded. A soft smile hovered on his lips. 'Yes, she did.'

Kagome looked up into his face and smiled as well. Then she laughed again. 'Ha! Lovely! Oh, would Shujin be mad if he ever knew!' And then she couldn't stop laughing because, really, it was too ironic.

Miroku looked a little bemused at her outburst of mirth, but he didn't question her. He simply grabbed her tighter and started walking.

Kagome leaned her head against Miroku's shoulder and, almost without her noticing, her eyes slid shut. The sunlight now and then pierced the comforting blackness behind her lids, and Miroku's regular steps lulled her into a slight doze.

Some time later, she woke to his hands tighten around her.

'Kagome-sama?'

'Hmm?' She blinked, a little sleepy.

'Better wake up. We're almost there, and—'

'KAGOMEEEE!'

The high-pitched scream interrupted him, and Kagome raised her head in time to see the small, orange furball dash forward, and then Shippo was clinging to her, sobbing and laughing, almost choking her.

'Kagome, Kagome, are you all right? I was so scared and we couldn't get through and Miroku said we'd better wait but we were so worried and Inu Yasha and Kouga were fighting all the time and—'

Miroku staggered under the onslaught and almost dropped Kagome. 'Shippo,' he groaned, himself interrupting the kitsune's chattering.

Kagome laughed and hugged Shippo. 'It's all right, Shippo, I'm fine, I'm fine.'

And then Sango was at their side, her eyes curiously bright. 'Kagome-chan, oh, I'm so glad to see you! What did the god do to you? How did you manage to escape?'

'Later, Sango,' pleaded Miroku. 'Let me get her beyond the barrier, now, because with Shippo on top, it's getting heavy.'

Sango nodded, but Kagome, light-headed with delight, rapped Miroku's head with his staff. 'Are you saying I'm heavy, Miroku-sama?'

The monk grinned down at her. 'Nope, Shippo is heavy.'

Kagome laughed. Shippo looked up. 'Miroku, why are you carrying Kagome?'

'My feet hurt, Shippo-chan, that's why,' answered Kagome.

'Hurt?' Both Shippo and Sango looked worried.

'From walking without shoes.' Kagome nodded.

'Walking without shoes?' Sango peered at Kagome's naked feet.

'Shippo, would you please get down?' groaned Miroku. 'What are you doing here, anyway?'

The small fox looked up. 'What? You're bringing Kagome!'

'But this is clearly beyond the barrier.'

Shippo shook his head. 'No, there wasn't a barrier.'

'Yesterday, there was a barrier,' insisted Miroku.

'Yes,' agreed Sango slowly, 'there was, about there, at that dead tree.' She pointed. 'I wonder why it is gone.'

'Probably because Shujin is dead,' said Kagome.

'Dead?!' Sango exclaimed. Miroku and Shippo looked stunned as well. 'Why? When? _How_? Did you do it?'

Kagome shook her head. 'No, of course not, I—´

'But how did he die, then?'

'Who died?'

Kagome turned her head. There, a little further down the path, stood Inu Yasha and – Kagome blinked – Kouga. Both had their arms crossed over their chests and scowled.

'Why is that man carrying Kagome?' demanded Koga.

'Who died?' repeated Inu Yasha.

Kagome blinked and looked up at Miroku. 'You could have warned me there are two of them.'

Miroku's lips twitched.

'What's the kid doing beyond the barrier?' asked Koga.

'The barrier's gone,' said Shippo. 'Kagome said because the god died.'

'No barrier?'

The two demons looked at each other and stepped forward. Nothing stopped them. After a moment's hesitation, they both dashed forward. Miroku hurried to put Kagome down, who winced the moment her feet touched the ground. And then the demons were at her side and bombarding them all with questions.

Kagome clung to Miroku and refused to let go. After a couple of minutes of shouting, alternately at her and at each other, Inu Yasha and Koga finally shut up, rather out of breath.

Sango huffed. 'Well, now that we have a little quiet, I'd suggest we go and find some spot were we can all sit down and talk. And then we need to go back to the place we made camp yesterday, because Kagome-chan and I really need to change clothes.'

'Oh, I don't know, I like the style.' Miroku grinned at her. 'No need to change it on my account.'

'Shut up,' Sango grumbled, but she said it fondly.

'A little further down the path there's a meadow,' said Koga helpfully.

'Wonderful,' agreed Miroku. 'Show us the way, please. Kagome-sama, can you walk?'

Kagome tried and winced. 'I'd much rather not.'

Koga, who had turned to lead the small group, swivelled back. He opened his mouth, but Inu Yasha beat him to it.

'Kagome? What's wrong? Why can't you walk?'

Kagome smiled and patiently explained, 'I've been traipsing through this forest without wearing shoes. You may be used to it, but I'm not. My feet hurt. That's why Miroku-sama was carrying me.' She looked up. 'Do you think you can manage a little further?'

Miroku smiled. 'But of course, Kagome-sama. Without a kitsune clinging to you, you barely weigh anything at all!'

'Hmph.'

'No need to strain yourself, monk,' Koga said nonchalantly and stepped closer. 'I can carry her easily.'

Inu Yasha kicked him out of the way. 'You go and show us this meadow, whimpy wolf,' he growled. 'C'mere, Kagome.'

Miroku tightened his hold around Kagome's waist and, grinning mischievously, he said, 'Oh, it's no strain at all, thank you, rather a pleasure.'

'Sango, you haven't hit him hard enough,' observed Shippo.

'Allow me, Sango-chan.' Kagome rapped Miroku's head again with his staff. 'Stop provoking, Miroku-sama.'

'But they make it so easy, Kagome-sama.'

'Hmph. Here, Sango-chan, you take care of this idiot.' Kagome handed the staff to Sango, then turned and smiled. 'Koga, please show us the way. Inu Yasha, please, stop quarrelling.'

Inu Yasha growled and picked her up. 'I'm not quarrelling.'

'Oi, Kagome, why do you let dog-breath carry you!' Koga protested.

'Shut up, whiney, and move!' Inu Yasha yelled. He looked ready to explode, but his hands carrying Kagome were gentle.

Kagome sighed and once more leaned her head against a strong shoulder. She was only reunited with her friends for, how long? Five minutes? And she was already tired. She wanted her bed. Her own, soft, comfortable bed. And then some peace and quiet.

But first, she had some explaining to do.

'Oh, lucky,' she sighed.

'Kagome?'

She looked up into Inu Yasha's worried eyes. 'You okay?'

Kagome smiled back. 'Yes. Tired and lame and rather not in the mood to talk, but okay.'

He nodded and held her closer. A pang of regret shot through her. He could be so nice and gentle. And he cared. If only … But no. Things were the way they were and not different, and she had to make the best of it. And she had made her decision. But she felt sorry for the hurt this would cause him, her dear friend.

Shortly afterwards, they arrived at the meadow Koga had mentioned and sat down in a sunny spot. Kagome gently patted her sore feet and suppressed a groan. When she looked up, everybody was watching her. She groaned again, audibly this time.

'So, Kagome-sama,' began Miroku. 'Will you please tell me, us, now how you managed to get away?'

'Yes, Kagome-chan.' Sango leaned forward. 'How did you escape the god?'

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment. _Here we go …_

'Shujin wasn't a god, Sango-chan,' she said.

'What? But …'

'What do you mean, not a god?' Inu Yasha, eyes narrowed.

'But you felt something of a divine entity, didn't you? Besides, Kurokawa-sama said it was a god, Kagome-sama, and … well, he should know, living in the area, don't you think?' Miroku, reasonable.

Kagome shook her head. 'There was a god, some fifty years ago, all right. But there isn't, wasn't one this time. It was a human, a priest. He … styled himself as a god, using some … I think relics, of the original god.'

'What?' Sango gasped. 'You mean, all this concubine stuff was …?'

Kagome grimaced and nodded. 'Like Miroku-sama, only worse.'

'Kagome-sama!'

'Eh, what's with this talking about gods?' asked Koga.

Inu Yasha groaned. 'Shut it, idiot.'

'Inu Yasha, don't be rude,' begged Kagome.

'Rude?! I explained it to him at least five times last night! And that was before Miroku got back! And he explained some more. If Koga still doesn't get it, well, he's an idiot.'

'Who're you calling idiot, mutt?'

The three humans sighed as the demons started yelling at each other again. After some time, Kagome turned to Sango.

'Well, as long as these two are busy, why don't you tell me what happened to you?'

'After we got separated?' Sango shrugged. 'Nothing much. I was bathed, they forced me to wear this ridiculous excuse for a kimono, and then they locked me into a room. Oh, and all the time babbling what a wonderful person this god … Shujin was.'

'Yup, same here.'

Sango nodded. 'Well, then, after a while, Miroku showed up. We … um … had a slight discussion about what to do and then we set out to find you. Unfortunately, this Shujin guy must have decided to come and visit me, because they soon found my room empty. We tried to hurry to find you, but … One of the girls saw us. I wanted to keep searching, but Miroku dragged me out.' She leaned abruptly forwards and grabbed Kagome's hands. 'Please, Kagome-chan, believe me, I wouldn't have left! I wouldn't have left you alone with this monster if I'd had a choice!'

Kagome smiled and nodded. 'It's okay, Sango-chan. I know. I was glad you managed to get out. I hoped you'd find the rest and then come to get me out.'

'That was the plan. But, as Miroku probably has told you, none of our demonic friends could get through the barrier.'

'Yes, he said so.'

'So, we – or rather, he – decided to wait till morning and come up with another plan to try and get you out.'

'I thought it best not to return last night,' continued Miroku. 'I had already managed to get one girl away. They would have been on their guard.'

Kagome nodded again. 'Don't worry, Miroku-sama, Sango-chan. I don't blame you.'

'But, what happened to you?'

Kagome hesitated and glanced at the two demons who were now quarrelling actively, meaning, they were fighting.

'They did that half the night, Kagome,' said Shippo.

Kagome hugged him. 'Poor Shippo-chan, and you had to stay with them all the time.'

Shippo shrugged, but snuggled closer to Kagome. 'They ignored me most of the time.'

'Hm.' Kagome eyed the fighting demons. 'How long, do you think, will it take them to calm down?'

'Too long,' sighed Sango.

'Hm. Well. Then …' Kagome sighed. 'Inu Yasha! Sit!'

A loud thump shook the ground as the hanyou fell. Koga, in full attack speed, found his target gone, lost balance, and fell down as well.

'Dammit, Kagome,' growled Inu Yasha unintelligibly, face mashed into the grass.

Koga recovered quickly, threw a triumphant glance at his fallen rival, and strutted over to Kagome. Kneeling down in front of her, he clasped her hands in his and stared into her eyes.

'Kagome, tell me what happened to you! The mutt said something about you being kidnapped? He didn't take good enough care of you. Look, you are hurt!'

Kagome tried to wiggle her hands free, didn't succeed, sighed, and gave in. 'Yes, I was kidnapped, but nothing, Koga, _nothing _could have prevented it. No, don't say it! Not even you! No, don't argue!'

'But, Kagome, surely I—'

Inu Yasha, free of the spell, bashed Koga over the head. 'Told you last night, you couldn't.'

'Inu Yasha,' rebuked Kagome. 'Please don't start again.'

Inu Yasha huffed and sat down.

Koga rubbed his head. 'You, dogbreath—'

'And you neither, Koga,' Kagome said sternly.

'But, Kagome, I—'

'No. Stop it. Rather tell me why you are here.'

'I smelled you, last night, you know. You and the other girl. But you were alone. I thought I'd come and check on you.' Koga looked at her seriously.

Kagome smiled politely. 'Well, thank you, that was very kind of you.'

Koga, not detecting the platitudes, puffed out his chest. 'Yeah, I'd take good care of you, Kagome. Better than _he_!'

Inu Yasha growled, but didn't say anything.

'Okay, now.' Miroku grinned. 'Now you know what happened to us last night. Inu Yasha and Koga have stopped arguing. Would you now, please, tell us what happened to _you_?'

'Yes, Kagome-chan, how did you get away?'

Kagome sighed and nodded. She looked up. Miroku smiled knowingly at her.

'No getting away now,' he said softly.

Kagome grimaced.

'Kagome-chan?'

'What does he mean, Kagome?' Inu Yasha looked from her to Miroku.

'Simply that I'd rather not tell, because you won't like it one bit.'

That, of course, caught their full attention.

'Why? What is it?'

'Kagome-chan?' Sango sounded deeply worried. 'Did he …?'

Kagome smiled reassuringly. 'No, he didn't. He tried, though.'

'What happened?'

'Who's he?' barked Inu Yasha.

'And what did he try?' growled Koga.

'Perhaps you start at the beginning,' suggested Miroku.

Kagome nodded and clasped her hands in her lap. 'Well. Um, you know that Sango-chan and I got separated. First, it was just like she told you, bath, this ridiculous kimono, and babbling on how wonderful Shujin is. They brought me to a room and locked me. Later, they brought food. And then, Shujin showed up. He … um … he was very … persuasive. I think he used some of his power to … you know.'

Sango and Miroku nodded, the three demons stared at her with wide eyes.

'Used his power for what?' asked Shippo.

'What do you mean, persuasive?'

Kagome fidgeted nervously. 'Well, you _do _know that this god collected girls? They were his concubines. He wanted Sango-chan and me as well.'

'Concubines?' Shippo frowned.

Miroku, lips twitching, put a hand on his shoulder. 'Shippo, remember the talk we had yesterday?'

Shippo frowned. 'Yes, but … You mean, the god wanted Sango and Kagome to bear him children?'

'Ahem.' Miroku flushed. 'Yes, well, I think this is the best way of putting it.'

'Oh.' Shippo looked at Kagome. 'He tried? Like Miroku does?'

Kagome cast an uneasy glance at a glowering Inu Yasha. 'Um … he tried a bit … more.'

'What are you talking about?' Koga asked, nonplussed.

'That the damned bastard tried to seduce Kagome,' growled Inu Yasha. He stared hard at the girl. 'Right?'

She nodded.

Koga's jaw dropped, then, in a heartbeat, his expression changed. 'I'll kill him!' he swore.

Inu Yasha gave a short, hard laugh. 'We're too late for that, eh?'

Kagome nodded again.

'Fuck.'

Koga punched a nice, deep hole into the ground and Inu Yasha sat, scowling, fingering Tessaiga's hilt.

'So, Shujin tried,' Miroku resumed the account. 'What stopped him?'

Kagome grinned. 'I threw dished at him.'

Five jaws dropped, then Miroku began laughing. Sango soon joined him.

'Yes, well, there was nothing else to throw. Then, I tried to gouge his eyes with the chopsticks,' Kagome improvised. After all, she had thought about it. And she thought it would be good if Koga and Inu Yasha, well, Koga mostly, saw she could defend herself.

Besides, it was nice to see her friends laugh, and it took away some of her tension. The horror or those moments faded further from her mind.

'Wow, Kagome, you sure can be scary,' said Shippo admiringly.

'I didn't feel scary at all, though,' she replied softly.

The laughing stopped and they looked at her.

'What happened next?' Sango asked.

Kagome sighed and hugged herself. 'He was … angry. Very angry. He obviously hadn't thought I'd fight him. Then …' She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She felt her body tense. This was going to be unpleasant.

'Well, he dragged me out of the room. Said, he had a demonic visitor, and it was either him or the demon.'

Her friends gasped.

'Demon?' Sango looked horrified. Miroku gripped his staff, eyes darting from Kagome to Inu Yasha to Koga.

Inu Yasha was tense, his eyes narrowed. 'Who?' he rasped.

Koga frowned. 'But … that can't be! We couldn't get through the barrier at all! Kagome are you sure, a demon?'

Kagome nodded. 'Yes. I … I didn't know about the barrier until you told me, but … I suppose Shujin opened it for him to come in. After all, he did kind of invite him to come.'

'Shujin invited a demon?' Miroku's eyes had widened.

'Who?' insisted Inu Yasha.

'Why would he do that?' wondered Sango.

'Um …' Kagome squirmed. 'Shujin crossed the … the borders to that demon's territory. So … he came to … er … settle the matter.'

'And he settled the matter all right.' Miroku sighed. 'Pity, really. I'd have loved to punch him.'

'I'd have torn him apart limp by limp,' growled Koga savagely.

They looked at Koga.

'Kagome, how did he die?' asked Shippo.

Kagome shrugged. 'I don't know. I was … still asleep.'

'Then how do you know he's dead?' Miroku tilted his head.

'I couldn't feel the divine aura any longer. Besides … I saw Risu this morning. She was absolutely terrified of … of the demon.'

'WHO?' yelled Inu Yasha.

They all turned to look at him.

'Inu Yasha?'

The hanyou snarled. 'Dammit, who was the demon, Kagome?'

All heads swivelled back to her. Kagome looked down at her hands. It had been going to good! She had managed to avoid answering that question so far. Why was Inu Yasha so persistent?

'Kagome?'

'Um …' She felt her cheeks heat and grit her teeth in anger at herself.

'Oh.' At Sango's soft gasp, Kagome looked up. Sango was staring at her, eyes wide, hand clapped in front of her mouth. 'Kagome-chan …'

The expression in her eyes told Kagome that Sango had caught up. She blushed even hotter and hung her head.

'Kagome-chan …?'

'Yes,' Kagome answered softly.

'You … Again?'

Kagome nodded.

'Oh.'

'WHAT?' yelled Inu Yasha. 'WHO? Dammit, Sango, you know who? Tell me! One of you!'

Shippo suddenly grabbed Kagome's torn sleeve. 'Not … Naraku?'

Kagome shook her head and smiled shakily. She avoided looking up at Inu Yasha. 'No, not Naraku, Shippo-chan.'

'Kagome-sama?' Miroku sounded confused. 'Who was that demon? And what did he do to you?'

'Do I know him?' Inu Yasha suddenly inquired.

Kagome couldn't help a shaky grin. 'Oh, yes.'

Miroku gasped, then coughed violently. His face had suddenly gone very red.

'Miroku?' Sango leaned to him, worried. 'What's wrong?'

'Ka-Kagome-sama,' Miroku gasped. 'The … the same?'

Kagome flushed again.

'How do you know?' Sango eyed him.

Miroku laughed, or tried to. 'Allow me some intelligence. "Oh, yes".' He shook his head. 'Rather telling.' He grinned at Kagome, then coughed again.

'Kagome?' Inu Yasha's voice sounded dangerous.

Kagome sighed. Really, why had she been hesitating? She knew she would have to tell him sooner or later. Hesitating like this didn't make it any easier. Rather the opposite. She took another deep breath.

'Sesshomaru.'

For a moment, there was silence. Then,

'No.'

One syllable, short, hard, denying. Kagome peered at Inu Yasha from below her fringe. Inu Yasha looked … stunned. Not so much shocked, or hurt. He shook his head, but he clearly knew. Kagome waited for the explosion.

It didn't come.

Inu Yasha's hands tightened around Tessaiga's hilt. A muscle in his jaw twitched. He didn't say a word. He got up and walked away, silent, tense. Kagome watched him disappear into the forest.

'Well,' said Miroku when Inu Yasha was out of sight. 'That was … unexpected.'

Sango and Shippo nodded.

'What's the matter with him?' Koga suddenly asked, clearly surprised. 'That's not like him, to walk off like that.'

'Uh, Koga …' Miroku began.

'What?'

'I think you did not quite understand …'

Koga shook his head. 'No. Who's Sesshomaru?'

'Inu Yasha's older brother.'

'He's got a brother?'

'Half-brother,' interjected Kagome. 'Sesshomaru is full demon.'

Koga looked more confused. 'What's this got to do with you?'

Kagome bit her lip, glanced at her friends, then said, 'Koga, have you heard about the dragons that swarmed the country a little time ago?'

Koga nodded. 'Yeah, but –'

'Those dragons only preyed on human female virgins.'

Koga's haw dropped.

'And … I didn't want to be eaten. So, I had to stop being a virgin.'

Koga's eyes narrowed. 'Inu Yasha …'

'No, Sesshomaru.'

Koga gaped at her.

Kagome looked straight back at him. Somehow, this was a lot easier without Inu Yasha around.

'Sesshomaru took my virginity,' she said, not faltering, although she was blushing madly. 'With my agreement, just so you don't get any ideas into your head. And, last night, when Shujin had locked me into a room with his demon visitor …' She left it at that and shrugged.

Koga blinked, slowly. 'What?' His voice was oddly faint. 'Kagome, why … You are … Why … I would have helped you!'

Kagome nodded. 'Yes, I know. And I … would have asked you to … But Sesshomaru was there, and he offered and … well.'

Koga scratched his head. 'Didn't you tell him you're my woman?'

Kagome sniffed. 'I'm not!'

Koga scratched his ear. Then, he tipped his head into the direction where Inu Yasha had vanished. 'So, that's why he …?'

Kagome nodded. 'Although I … I don't know. I didn't expect him to react this way. Last time, he …'

'He got very angry,' said Shippo sombrely.

Koga stared at Shippo and nodded absently. He growled. He scratched his head again. Then, he got up, standing as proud and tall as ever. Even the cocky grin was back.

'Well, then, I'd better go and pick a fight with him, eh?'

And with a last, broad grin, Koga sped after Inu Yasha. Leaving four stunned people behind.

'Wow,' said Sango finally. '_That_ wasn't what I'd expected, either!'

'No,' agreed Kagome. She felt oddly liberated. Suddenly, she laughed. 'Well, I suppose, I don't have to argue with him any longer about being his woman, do I?'

'You don't feel … hurt?' Sango asked cautiously.

'Hurt? No. Why?'

'After all, he pursued you quite determinedly. To now accept this so easily …' Sango shrugged.

Miroku nodded in agreement. 'It's rather strange.' He laid a finger on his lips. 'I wonder …'

'What?'

'Oh? Nothing, never mind.'

'He's probably not understood it,' suggested Shippo.

'Hmmm…'

'Kagome-chan? What will you do now?'

Kagome looked at her friends and smiled. 'I'll go home.'

Shippo grabbed her hand. 'Kagome …'

'Oh, don't worry, Shippo-chan. I'll come back. But I want to go home now. See my family. Take a break, you know. But I'll come back, promise.'

'Yeah, if you don't, I make Inu Yasha get you!'

Kagome laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. She looked up, at the forest where Inu Yasha and Koga had disappeared to. If she wasn't mistaken, she could hear the faint sounds of yelling. She grinned, and then her eyes went back to the part of the forest where she had come from, the part where Sesshomaru had left her.

She blinked, rubbed her eyes, and stared. It was gone. But for a moment she could have sworn she had seen something white among the trees.

Her smile softened. He might have left her abruptly, but he had made sure she was safely back with her friends before leaving the area. He did care.

She blinked the sudden tears away. Perhaps he was already beginning to learn the lesson his father had wanted to teach him.

Perhaps the tiny glimmer of hope wasn't so foolish after all.

She laughed softly and turned back to her friends. Her eyes met Sango's. An understanding passed, and suddenly both of them were grinning slyly at each other.

'Now, Sango-chan,' Kagome began, 'there's something I wanted to talk to you about …'

Miroku blushed and hurriedly dragged the protesting Shippo off.

_The End_

This time for sure.

Teehee!!

* * *

**(In)Famous Last Words**

Now, don't tell me that this isn't an end at all. It is – for this story. Don't tell me I'm evil for ending it at that. I know that. And no need to tell me you want another sequel. It's already planned.

Besides, I did say at the beginning that this is only part 2 out of 4 and don't you expect the happily-ever-after just yet.

What more can I say than thank you all very much for reading and for waiting – more or less – patiently for me to update. Thank you to all who stayed with me from the beginning. And a thousand thank-yous more for the wonderful reviews you left me!

I really can't tell when I will start writing the sequel (I've got to finish The Diary first!). But as a little sneak preview I can give you this: part 3 is called i Demon Menace /i , and our friends will end it for good. Part 4 is called i Death's Priestess /i , and it has nothing to do with Kikyo. -

summary

She goes down the path, steps out of the forest. There are her friends, arguing about what to do. The demons notice her. Shippo dashes forward – and they notice that the barrier is gone. At this point, Kagome is sure Shujin must be dead. Big talking to and fro: Sango explains, Miroku explains, Kagome explains her experience with Shujin and comes to the demonic visitor.

Sango: But how did you escape??

Kag: Well …

Inu Yasha: Sesshomaru?

They all turn to look at the demons who have been very quiet so far. Both gape at Kagome.

Sango: Oh, Kagome. Again?

Kagome blushes and nods. She looks towards the forest and thinks she sees a flash of white.

The End.


End file.
